GMW Oneshots
by parkersharthook
Summary: A bunch of unrelated girl meets world oneshots! I will continue to add to this as I create more and more. If you have any requests please send them to me! Will mostly be Lucaya.
1. Prompts

**I went ahead and posted a few of my favorite prompts. If you want me to write a oneshot based on any of these just let me know! every story will either be lucaya based or have lucaya in it. If you wish to have one of these prompts but with a different pairing please let me know!**

* * *

1\. "Go to hell"

2\. "Fuck You"  
3\. "Fuck me!"  
4\. "Fuck"  
5\. "I'm so happy I could kiss you"  
6\. "Forever?" …"Forever!"  
7\. "Sorry I'm late"  
8\. "I'm so sorry…"  
9\. "Why me?"  
10\. "Stop it!"  
11\. "Don't you dare!"  
12\. "Truth or Dare?'  
13\. "Do you trust me?" …"Always"  
14\. "Don't you trust me?"  
15\. "What? Didn't see that coming?"  
16\. "Please come home safe…"  
17\. "I can't lose you, Not again…"  
18\. "Take it out on me…"  
19\. "What happened?"  
20\. "Have you been crying?"  
21\. "I always know"  
22\. "It's midnight, what do you want?"  
23\. "Kiss me"  
24\. "Why?"  
25\. "Son of a bitch"  
26\. "How are you?"  
27\. "Where have you been?"  
28\. "I swear"  
29\. "You don't need to be demanding"  
30\. "I need a strong drink and some pain killers"  
31\. "This is the end, isn't it?"  
32\. "I miss you"  
33\. "See you at home"  
34\. "You, me, bed now"  
35\. "Care to explain?"  
36\. "Can we please_"  
37\. "For the love of god"  
38\. "We can never catch a break can we?"  
39\. "Now, where's the fun in that?"  
40\. "Do me a favour? Stand back."  
41\. "Stand down"  
42\. "Hold me"  
43\. "You better hope my mom doesn't find out"  
44\. "Where are we?"  
45\. "Did you even look at a map?"  
46\. "Hallelujah"  
47\. "Is that blood?"  
48\. "Do you want me to leave?"  
49\. "I swear it won't happen again."  
50\. "I'm not jealous."  
51\. "You can't keep doing this."  
52\. "I'm going to take care of you, okay?"  
53\. "You can't die. Please don't die."  
54\. "You did what?!"  
55\. "Were you ever going to tell me?"  
56\. "Don't ask me that."  
57\. "Say it!"  
58\. "I could kiss you right now!"  
59\. "Are you still awake…?"  
60\. "Excuse you?"  
61\. "This is all your fault!"  
62\. "I shouldn't be in love with you."  
63\. "I could kill you right now!"  
64\. "Just admit I'm right."  
65\. "That doesn't even make sense."  
66\. "That's irrational."  
67\. "Just pretend to be my date."  
68\. "Are you really going to leave without asking me the question you've been dying to ask me?"  
69\. "When you love someone, you don't just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then!"  
70\. "I think I've been holding myself from falling in love with you all over again."  
71\. "I'm not going to apologise for this. Not anymore."  
72\. "That's almost exactly the opposite of what I meant."  
73\. "It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line."  
74\. "Can I sit here? The other tables are full."  
75\. "You weren't supposed to laugh!"  
76\. "This is, by far, the dumbest thing you've ever done."  
77\. "I'm not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention."  
78\. "Before I do this, I need you to know that I have always loved you."  
79\. "Did I say that out loud?"  
80\. "Do you think you could have loved me?"  
81\. "Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy."  
82\. "How long have you been standing there?"  
83\. "Have I ever lied to you?"  
84\. "Have you lost your fucking mind?"  
85\. "I am not losing you again!"  
86\. "I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you're okay."  
87\. "When I picture myself happy… It's with you."  
88\. "I made a mistake."  
89\. "I may be an idiot, but I'm your idiot."  
90\. "I see the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking."  
91\. "I think I'm in love with you and that scares me half to death."  
92\. "I'm not good enough for you."  
93\. "I fell in love with my best friend."  
94\. "I'm sorry, what? I keep getting lost in your eyes."  
95\. "I'm up to the challenge."  
96\. "I'm yours."  
97\. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me."  
98\. "If you go anywhere near them, you'll have to deal with me!"  
99\. "It's okay to cry…"  
100\. "Talk to me."  
101\. "Look at me—just breathe, okay?"  
102\. "Look, I don't have much time, but I wanted to say I love you."  
103\. "Well, this is where I live."  
104\. "What are you afraid of?"  
105\. "You are the single best thing that has ever happened to me."  
106\. "You deserve so much better."  
107\. "You don't have to stay."  
108\. "You don't know you the way I do."  
109\. "You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn't have to go to such extremes."  
110\. "You need to wake up because I can't do this without you."  
111\. "You shouldn't have even been there!"  
112\. "You weren't supposed to hear that."  
113\. "You're safe now. I've got you."  
114\. "Teach me?"  
115\. "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?"  
116\. "Looks like we'll be stuck here for a while."  
117\. "Just once."  
118\. "I can't believe you talked me into this."  
119\. "It's not what it looks like."  
120\. "I got you a present."  
121\. "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"  
122\. "See, now, what that so bad?"  
123\. "You're the best part of me."  
124\. "I don't want to think about what I'd be like without you."  
125\. "Can I hold your hand?"  
126\. "It's a real shame nobody asked for your opinion."  
127\. "What time is it?"  
128\. "Just wait a second."  
129\. "Here, let me."  
130\. "You're so cute when you pout like that."  
131\. "I don't care what they said, it doesn't mean shit!"  
132\. "This isn't gonna end well!"  
133\. "Did you enjoy yourself last night?"  
134\. "Are you kidding me? We're not 'fine'!"  
135\. "You've only heard his side of the story. You never asked for mine."  
136\. "Oh my God! You're in love with him/her!"  
137\. "You make me feel like I'm not good enough."  
138\. "For some reason I'm attracted to you."  
139\. "I am not losing you again."  
140\. "Why don't they just kiss already?"  
141\. Why do you keep pushing me away?"  
142\. "I can't explain right now, but I need you to trust me."  
143\. I've never felt this way before….and it scares the shit out of me."  
144\. "Don't fucking touch me!"  
145\. "Are you really taking his side against me?"  
146\. "Wait a second are you jealous?"  
147\. "I wish I could hate you."  
148\. "Come over here and make me."  
149\. "This is by far the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."  
150\. "You're the only one I trust to do this."  
151\. "I thought you were dead."  
152\. "This isn't just about you. It's about what's best for all of us."  
153\. "I love you, you asshole."  
154\. "You did this for me?"  
155\. "You can't protect me."  
156\. "You know I wouldn't do this if I had any other choice."  
157\. "I'm so stupid to make the mistake of falling in love with my best friend."  
158\. "The way you flirt is shameful/shameless."  
159\. "I just wanted an easy day with my girlfriend/boyfriend. What's so wrong with that?"  
160\. "Go then, leave! See if I care!"  
161\. "You braided his hair?"  
162\. "Have you lost your damn mind?!"  
163\. "Please don't argue. You have to leave right now, you aren't safe here."  
164\. "I'm not surprised that you murdered him."  
165\. Am I supposed to be scared of you?"  
166\. "Is that what you're doing? Trying to make me to hate you?"  
167\. "If he's going to treat you like shit I'm going to kick his ass."  
168\. "You're hiding something from me."  
169\. "You better have a good reason for waking me up at the ass-crack of dawn."  
170\. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."  
171\. "Don't you dare to ever do that again!"  
172\. "Man, you are a dream come true."  
173\. "Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy."  
174\. "I made a mistake."  
175\. "H-How long have you been standing there?"  
176\. "Is the skirt is supposed to be this short?"  
177\. "This is why you don't ever have any shirts to wear."  
178\. "Please, don't give up on me."  
179\. "When are you going to realize that I don't care?"  
180\. "Those things you said in there… Did you mean them?"  
181\. "I know that you have reached a decision, but given that it is a stupid ass decision I have elected to ignore it"  
182\. "Who gave you that black eye?!"  
183\. "What the hell are you doing here?! I told you I never wanted to see you again!"  
184\. "I'm sorry, what were you saying? I keep getting lost in your eyes."  
185\. "It's okay baby, I'm here for you."  
186\. "You say the nastiest things when you're angry, so yes, I'm walking away from you now.  
187\. "I'm starting an idiot jar. Any time you do or say anything idiotic, you have to put at least a dollar in it—more depending on how stupid the thing that you said or did was."  
188\. "You haven't even touched your food. What's going on?"  
189\. "If you don't want to talk about what happened, then say so. Don't just lie and say it's fine."  
190\. "Don't you dare say you love me!"  
191\. "It's a hobby of mine to prove you wrong."  
192\. "I swear I didn't mean to touch your butt."  
193\. "Why are you wearing my shirt? Please, don't take it off. It looks good on you."  
194\. "enjoying the view?"  
195\. "go on, just leave! that's what everyone does anyway."  
196\. "who did this to you?"  
197\. "that's a bad idea.""name a better idea, then."  
198\. "quick, kiss me."  
199\. "you're such a distraction."  
200\. "i'm doing this to protect you."  
201\. "get the fuck back to sleep, (y/n)."  
202\. "we're not dating— ugh whatever."  
203\. "i can't let anything happen to you."  
204\. "i leave for just a minute and this happens!"  
205\. "what? i thought you two were a thing."

I will go ahead and do some of my favorites but if you want a specific number just let me know!


	2. Fuck me

#3 Fuck me!

Lucas x Maya

Summer after senior year

3 years dating

* * *

Her head broke the surface first and her shoulders and torso followed. She twisted her body and landed on the side of the pool, her boyfriend coming up and laying his chin on her lap. He placed a hand on either side of his hip. He pushed himself higher out of the water and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"Mmm. What was that for?" Maya asked, a smile gracing her lips.

"Nothing. I'm just happy that we're finally graduated and going to college, not to mention ours are less than an hour away." He kissed her again.

"Yeah, I'm happy about that too." Lucas dropped in head in a small chuckle and a sinful gleam danced in his eyes. He trailed his eyes over her long legs and Maya blushed, "You know…" He drug out the words until his eyes found hers once more, "We are home alone."

Maya smiled wickedly pushing herself against him, sliding off the edge of the pool and trapping herself between his body and the wall. She poked his chest, "What are you gonna do about it?"

He quickly scooped her into his arms and pressed his lips against her neck. Maya let out a breathy sigh as she wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her fingers through his hair. Lucas's lips were slowly climbing lower but Maya wanted to tease him. So she lightly pulled his head away from her body and back to her face. She stared directly into his green eyes, the ones that she often felt herself melting under. She unwrapped her legs, still staring at him. She ran her nails over his chest and pushed him away slightly. She slipped away from his body and waded through the water to the steps. She swayed her hips as she climbed up the stone stairs. Her bikini bottoms hugged her shapely butt and Lucas couldn't help but stare. She adjusted the thin fabric slightly, dragging her fingertips over her own skin seductively. Her long wet hair was plastered against her back and the very tips skimmed the edge of her bikini.

The suit was a blue color, maybe it could be categorized as aqua, Lucas didn't really know. He raked his eyes over her body. From the top of her head that held those gorgeous blonde locks he loved to run his hand through. Down to her slender neck that he loved to press his lips against. To her shoulders that fit her body just right and her arms that were often covered in pain splatter. Her torso and waist that typically inhabited one of his shirts or hoodies. From her small waist his eyes moved to her larger hips, the ones that swayed as she walked and purposely captivated him. Her strong thighs came next and were the beginning to her long legs that seemed to stretch for miles. Her entire body had him walking on a wire over a pool of piranhas and he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

Maya glanced over her shoulder to see Lucas still staring at her backside, stuck in his spot in the water. She made her way across his yard, to a hammock that was perfectly placed in the shade between two large trees. She sat on the edge and fiddled with the rope, looking at Lucas through her eyelashes. She watched him as he pulled himself out of the pool and slowly padded over to her. Maya laid back in the hammock removing her feet from solid ground and closed her eyes. She felt the added weight next to her and squealed as his strong arms suddenly pulled her body to his. Lucas laid there with one arm propped beneath Maya's head and the other beneath his own. Maya was curled into his body, her head leaning in the crevice between his arm and shoulder. It was perfect, but only for so long.

They rocked in the hammock for a silent five minutes before Lucas turned to kiss her. He pressed the kiss to her temple and she turned to face him more. She reached up slightly to press her lips to his again. Lucas shifted Maya's body so she was laying against him, causing her to gasp into his mouth. His hands stroked the back of her thighs as they deepened the kiss. Maya played with his hair and smiled against his lips.

"When do they come back?" Her voice was low and suggestive

"Not for a while." He said, his hands slowly moving higher up her legs

"I need a time." Her breath was hot against this ear. Maya nibbled on his lobe slightly.

"Maya…" He warned halfheartedly, "Ten. They get back at ten tonight."

"Oh. That is for a while." She tapped a finger against her chin, "I wonder what we'll do in the meantime." She kissed him again and felt his hands on her ass. She moaned into the kiss, encouraging him to continue.

"I have a few ideas." Lucas smirked at her.

"Oh do you?" Maya was avoiding his gaze knowing she would melt beneath it.

"Yeah, just a few." His hands wrapped around her legs, inching closer to her heat. Her breath hitched slightly.

"Yeah, I do too."

"Oh? And what would you like to do?" Lucas said teasingly, "or better yet what would you like _me_ to do?' His hands slowed to a complete stop and Maya's body was begging for his touch.

"Fuck me!" She said harshly, biting his lower lip gently.

"Gladly." Lucas quickly attached his lips to hers. They pawed at each other, trying to get the other naked as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, in the rushed chaos that was Lucaya the two tipped just a bit too far to the left and the entire hammock flipped, throwing them onto the ground. They groaned and laughed as they lay there almost naked on the ground entangled in each other's arms.

"I don't think that went as planned." Maya laughed, falling against Lucas's chest.

"Then let's make a new plan." Lucas smiled and resumed their kissing. The couple laid there beneath the trees kissing and completing each other until they fell asleep in each other's arms back in the hammock.


	3. Don't you dare

#11 "Don't you dare!"

Lucas x Maya

Highschool seniors

dating for 2 years

She leaned against into his chest and his arm was casually draped over her shoulders. Maya fought to keep her eyes open as the movie seemed to drag on. Lucas was picking at the remains of the popcorn, obviously not paying any attention. There was a small blanket thrown over their laps and Maya lightly played with Lucas's hand that dangled off of her shoulder. Shawn came into the living room quietly and eyed the two of them. He ought to separate them and sit in the middle. It's not that he didn't trust Lucas but Maya was his daughter now and no boy was good enough for _his_ daughter. Maya lightly kissed his hand before closing her eyes completely. Lucas glanced down at her and smiled, pulling her a little closer. Shawn fumed even though they weren't doing anything wrong. His blood boiled to see them cuddled up like that. He couldn't take it anymore. He stomped over to them and yanked Lucas up by his collar. Lucas stood a few inches over him but was still intimated by Shawn as a father figure. Maya woke up from the noise and quickly examined the situation.

"Shawn." Maya said in a warning tone. Lucas held his hands up and slowly let go of his shirt. He backed up a few feet before pacing.

He pointed a threatening finger towards Lucas, "I should kick your ass."

Maya stood between the two men, "Don't you dare!" Shawn lowered his finger, "We weren't even doing anything. We were watching a movie. His arm was around my shoulders and his other hand was picking popcorn. Where did we go wrong? What was wrong about that?" Maya was getting pissed off that her alone time with Lucas was constantly getting interrupted.

"Everything you just said. You were leaning against him and snuggling all close." Shawn flourished his arms trying to gesture but did it poorly.

"Shaw-" Lucas said as he stood up but Shawn sent him a threatening look, "Mr. Hunter? We weren't doing anything. Look, I'm in this relationship for the long run. I'm not trying to get anything from her or from you. I just love being around her and spending time with her." Maya and he locked eyes, "I love her and I'm in it for the long haul." Maya eyes glistened and Shawn's threatening demeanor softened.

"You mean that?" Maya asked as she smiled up at him. He nodded as his thumb brushed across her cheeks ridding them of tears. Maya jumped up and hugged him. He softly patted her back, being cautious around Shawn. Maya let herself off of her tiptoes and wiped her eyes once more.

"Get out!" Shawn said. Lucas looked dumbfounded. Shawn stepped towards him and lightly pushed him towards the door. Maya tried to kiss him on the cheek goodbye knowing she couldn't compete with her father. "Don't you dare ruin your innocence by kissing his filthy face." Shawn pushed Lucas into the hallway and closed the door, locking it. Lucas looked dejected and slowly turned to walk down the hallway. He made it to the elevator, his mood very dampened. He could hear muffled screaming assuming Maya was yelling at her step-dad. The elevator door opened and Lucas silently walked inside leaning against the back. As the doors were closing, a slender arm quickly darted inbetween the doors forcing them to open. Lucas stared at Maya who held his wallet and phone in her hands. He chuckled slightly at himself as she stepped into the elevator with him. He silently took his belongings, shoving them into his pockets. Maya suddenly grabbed his face and pulled herself up to meet him.

"I love you too huckleberry." Lucas's heart swelled as he kissed his girlfriend. He bent down, relieving her of stretching herself to much. His hands landed on her waist while hers sat firmly against his neck. The kiss was passionate and full of love. When the elevator doors opened at the lobby of her apartment building, the slowly broke breathing hard.

"I better get going." Maya nodded and bit her lip slightly. He let goe of her hips and she loosened her grasp on his face. He walked into the lobby. And turned towards the elevator, "I love you."

Maya smiled largely and said, "I love you too. Good night Huckleberry." She waved to him as the door closed and he lifted up a hand as a goodbye. Lucas silently pumped his fist into the air and made his way to his truck. He started the engine and pulled into the street, spending the rest of his night thinking about his amazing girlfriend.


	4. Truth or dare

#12 Truth or dare?

Lucas x Maya

Highschool Juniors

Secretly dating for a few months

* * *

It was her first official high school party and she sat in a circle, a glass bottle spinning a few feet from her. If she wanted to play childish games while sipping cheap beer, she would just stay home. She politely excused herself from the circle, causing a few boys to groan making her cringe. She poured more alcohol into her cup and leaned against a nearby wall. She scanned the room for any familiar faces and actually found one. He was standing in a doorway, girls standing all around him. They were giggling and lightly touching his arm, all the not subtle flirting techniques. It shouldn't bother her, it's not like he is taken. At least not publicly anyway.

Downing the rest of her cup she walked over to him, "Hey Lucas." The girls turned towards her, scowls drawn on their faces, "Can I talk to you? In private?" Lucas nodded and politely pushed himself through the crowd, grabbing Maya's hand and walking them to the kitchen.

"Maya. What do you want?" He whined slightly before glancing around, with nobody around, he kissed her deeply. "I've missed you."

"Me too. It would be great if you could stop flirting with other girls." Maya drew circles on his chest with her pointed nail.

"I wasn't flirting with them. They were flirting with me." He gripped her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Truth or dare! Everybody join in!" A voice carried through the house and cheers followed. Maya grinned wickedly and pulled Lucas out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Hart? You in?"

"Always." Maya clumsily fell to the ground, her new drink spilling slightly.

"Who's first?" Zay who just appeared out of the crowd asked, taking his seat.

"I'll go." Marcus said, "Why don't we start with Ms. Dare herself. Truth or dare, Maya?"

"Oh Marcus, you know me. Let's just go with my usual choice, truth." People eyed her, "Kidding."

"Okay fine, dare it is. I dare you…." He looked around the room before smiling, "I dare you to take 3 shots of tequila." Maya made a face of disgust as three shot glasses filled with alcohol were presented before her. She took one and downed it before moving onto the next and then the last one. She cringed before coughing and shaking her head.

"Gross." She already felt the side effects, swaying lightly. "Okay. Billy, truth or dare?"

"Why don't we go with a dare." He folded his hands behind his head, thinking he was ready for anything but he didn't know Maya.

"I dare you to jump in the pool." He threw his hands into the air as if it were nothing, "Naked. Butt naked." People 'ooed' in the crowd and Billy began to blush. He was an attractive guy with a muscular 6' frame so Maya thought he wouldn't want to necessarily hide what he had. "Are you too chicken?"

"Never." He reached behind his head and pulled of his shirt, revealing a very strong chest. "Hope you don't get distracted Hart." Maya laughed at him and joined him in walking out back to the pool. Everyone followed them. He discarded his shoes and shoved his belongings into them. He looked around before quickly yanking down his pants and underwear. He covered himself at the sounds of the whistles and jumped into the pool. He broke the surface to see Maya standing with his clothes in her hand. "Don't test me Hart. Put down the clothes." Maya pretended to think for a minute before bolting in the other direction and throwing the clothes over the fence.

"Don't test _me_ Ross." Maya led the crowd back inside, all of the players taking their position back in a circle. "I think Billy might be out so Lucas." She turned to her 'friend', "your turn."

"With pleasure. Missy." Maya's blood began to boil and she knew he did this on purpose because of the Billy thing, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Her voice sounded like the color of hot pink and it made Maya sick. People groaned at her choice, wanting to see more action.

"Fine. Are you still a virgin?" Maya's eyebrow peaked at his question. A few boys listened more carefully while a few already knew the answer.

"Why Lucas? Looking for something new?"

"Not at all." His answer made Maya smile slightly, "Just answer the question."

"Why? It's a loose-loose scenario. If I haven't then I'm a prude but if I have then I'm a slut." The eyes wandered back to Lucas to see how he would counter.

"Fine, don't answer. But if you don't answer than you have to remove one piece of clothing."

"I like the twist." Marcus said, rubbing his palms together. "Missy?" She pursed her lips and pulled off her shirt, revealing her lacy bra. Boys whistled and a few clapped at her.

"Fine, whatever. My turn. Maya, Trut—"

"Dare." Maya interrupted.

"I dare you to make out with Lucas for five minutes." Maya choked on the drink she was sipping before laughing.

"What? You want me to make out with huckleberry? Yeah right."

"If you don't then you also have to take off an article of clothing." More boys whistled and cheers were heard. Maya knew that she only had a thong beneath her mini skirt and a sheer lacy bralette underneath her crop top.

"Sorry boys. Not today." Maya grabbed Lucas's hand expectantly and pulled him into a nearby closet, locking the door. People gathered around the door and Maya could hear Missy shushing them.

"Too bad we do this all the time." Maya whispered, "Not much of a dare."

"Yeah. But hey now we can kiss in public without raising concerns." Lucas whispered back.

"I hear y'all whispering. Get to the kissing!" Missy called through the door. Maya shrugged and grabbed Lucas's face. She pressed her lips deeply against his. She tangled her hands in his hair and he laid his palms on her hips. Their lips moved against each other's in perfect harmony, and Maya moaned quietly. Lucas positioned his hands beneath her thighs and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, their lips never breaking. He walked forward until her back hit a wall and he pressed deeper against her. There was a knock at the door. "Five minutes is up!" Lucas immediately let Maya down as they adjusted their clothing. Lucas wiped his lips, ridding them of any leftover lipstick. Maya opened the door and was greeted with a multitude of curious eyes.

"What?" Maya asked, "Never seen two teenagers kiss?" Lucas snaked his arm around her waist and led her through the crowd and out of the house.

"I guess we're public now." Lucas said.

"Yeah, I guess we are."


	5. Do you trust me

#13 Do you trust me?

Lucas x Maya

Highschool Freshman

Not dating yet

* * *

They walked silently down the sidewalk. His hands were lightly placed on her shoulders, guiding her through the city they called home. Maya was nervous, she had no idea where she was or what was going on.

"Lucas. Tell me where you're taking me right now!" Maya commanded but Lucas only laughed.

"But that would ruin the surprise. Don't worry. Now step down." Maya wipped her head in his direction.

"Is that the subway I hear? No. Lucas, no. I am not getting on the subway blindfolded." Her hands quickly went to the bandana around her eyes but Lucas was too quick. He grabbed her wrists and led her down the stairs.

"You can take it off once we actually get on the subway but I don't want you to know where we're going. I'll protect you don't worry." Maya blushed and gripped his wrists carefully going down the stairs. They stood on the platform for what seemed like hours until Maya felt a rush of wind and heard the familiar sound of a screeching train. Lucas started to lead her towards the car but she hesitated, and began to physically tremble.

"Do you trust me?" Maya was thrown off by the question. Of course she trusted him but to openly say it could might as well be confirming her crush on him. She was worried he would see right through her.

"Always." A soft smile graced Maya's lip as she followed him onto the train. He led her to a seat and softly sat her down. When the train lurched forward and began to move, Maya quickly snatched off the bandana. Lucas was standing in front of her smiling at her. Maya blushed and looked around hoping for some clues to where they were going. The first stopped they made, quite a few people got off leaving only Maya, Lucas, and a three other strangers. Lucas sat down next to her and took her hand in his.

"Lucas? Whatcha doing?"

"I want you to know that I did not set this up, I actually fought against it but everyone else wanted this for you." Maya stared at him in confusion and became very anxious

"Lucas? What was set up? Where are we going?" Maya snatched her hand away and jumped up from the seat. She briskly walked to the end of the car to look at the station map of where they were going. The last stop, she recognized the name. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart squeezed tighter.

"Maya." Lucas said softly placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, Maya flinched and shrugged it off.

"Lucas. Where are we going?" Maya seethed looking him straight in the eye.

"We're going to Chinatown." Maya growled.

"I understand that. Where in Chinatown are we going?" Maya stepped towards Lucas who stepped back. Maya was an intimidating figure when she was mad. "Lucas. Tell me." She pointed a threatening finger his way. Lucas grabbed her hand and wrapped her small ones tightly in his larger ones.

"Maya. We are going to visit your father." The breath was sucked out of her. She did the only she could think of. She ripped her hand from his, drew her arm back and punched him square in the jaw. The subway came to a stop and Maya ran off onto the platform as soon as the doors opened. Lucas clutched his face and stumbled out of the train. He saw her blonde hair rushing through the crowd and he quickly followed him. He could barely keep up with the fast girl as she wove herself through the crowds. Lucas stood and swiveled looking for her in the crowd. Lucas groaned when he thought he lost her until he peered down an alley way to see a crouching blonde girl slightly shaking. Lucas cautiously made his way down the alley way tile he appeared in front of her. He stooped down to her level and looked directly into her face. He positioned a finger beneath her chin and slightly lifted it. Maya had tears streaming down her face and her eyes were red.

"I'm sorry Maya. We don't have to go." Maya nodded and leaned into his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around her and held her tight, comforting her. She softly cried into his chest and he slowly sat on the cold New York ground. He pulled Maya into his lap, never letting go. After a few minutes Maya looked back up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Lucas. I can't face him, not yet. Not since the letter, not since that horrible project." He nodded in understanding and loosened his arms a little bit. She finally realized her exact position, she blushed heavily. She was sitting in his lap and pressed tightly against his chest. She could feel his muscles underneath his shirt. Without thinking she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. Lucas's eyes widened before he sank into the kiss. Maya adjusted herself so she was straddling his lap. Her hands went to his neck and his arms pulled her closer. Maya broke the kiss.

"Lucas. I don't—I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry." Maya scrambled off his lap and quickly stood up. Lucas followed her suit.

"Don't be sorry. It was nice." Lucas said awkwardly. Maya shot him a glare.

"It was nice? Nice?" Lucas shrugged

"What? Are we a couple or was that your emotions?" Lucas questioned. Maya tugged on her hair.

"I don't know!" Maya yelled.

"Maya. This may not help but I've had a crush on you for a long time." Maya's mouth fell open.

"I—I like you too." She stuttered. Lucas rushed to her and pulled her into another kiss. His hands tentatively landed on her hips and her arms went around his neck. She stretched her toes, landing on the balls of her feet. He slowly pulled away.

"Maya? Riley told me something last year and I know you're her best friend." He said quietly

"She likes Zay, not you." Lucas pulled farther away with his eyes wide.

"Zay? Zay?!" Maya chuckled at his response. "Really?!"

Maya nodded and bit her lip, "Lucas? Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Of course, Maya. I would love to go on a date with you." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders

"Here." She pulled a wipe out of her purse and handed it to Lucas. He gave her a quizzical look and she pointed to her nose signaling that he should wipe his. He lightly touched the wipe to his nose and hissed in pain. The blood had dried and he temporarily forgot about his nose because of Maya. He wiped the blood off of his face gently and poked his nose, feeling the pain once again.

"I think you broke my nose." Maya grimaced and placed an apologetic hand on his arm.

"Violence is my natural response, sorry. Come on. Let's go back to your apartment and I'll check it out.

"You? You don't know anything about the human anatomy."

"Do you trust me?" Maya said with a smile on her face.

"Always." Lucas said and bent down to place a light kiss on her nose.


	6. Have you been crying

#20 Have you been crying?

Lucas x Maya

High school juniors

Dating for a year

* * *

Lucas walked knocked on Maya's front door. He was dressed in nice khaki pants and a light blue button up. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing off his muscular arms. The top button was casually undone. He looked amazing and oozed confidence. Katy opened the door and let Lucas in.

"Why don't you look handsome. Where are you guys going tonight?" Katy said with a smile making Lucas smile and blush a little.

"Thank you. We're going to get some sushi and then see a movie."

"Well, I won't hold you any longer. She's in her room." Lucas nodded and smiled at Katy before lightly waving at Shawn who was relaxed on the couch. Shawn stiffened a little and gave a small nod. Katy joined Shawn back on the couch and Lucas walked through the tiny apartment to Maya's room. He lightly rapped on the door and opened it. Maya was nowhere in the room.

"Maya?" Lucas called out. He heard a sniffle and scrambling coming from her closet.

"Give me a second!" Maya came out a minute later wearing only her bra and a dark blue skater skirt. Lucas's eyes widened for a moment before he adverted his gaze to the floor. Maya pecked his lips before slipping a white tshirt crop top over her head. Maya handed Lucas her little black booties before pulling on her nice black leather jacket. She wore subtle makeup, just a light foundation and some eye makeup that was perfectly done. Her lips were a deep crimson color that made them only more desirable. Once Maya was actually dressed Lucas got a good look at her. He loved the way she dressed but instantly, he noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. He placed his hands on her cheeks, dropping her shoes.

"Have you been crying?" He asked sincerely.

"What? No! Allergies." Maya lied well but Lucas knew her better than that.

"Maya? What's going on?" Lucas asked again. She placed her hands over his and grabbed his fingers bringing them down to his side.

"Lucas, nothing is going on. I've been really looking forward to this date. Can we just go?" Maya was persistent and Lucas finally gave up, yet he hated himself for letting her get away with being upset. Maya stepped into her shoes, gaining a few inches but she was still no match for Lucas's height. They walked out hand in hand.

"Okay we're leaving now. I'll be back probably around midnight." Maya said as they passed through the family room.

"Midnight?! No! Come home by ten!" Shawn yelled as Lucas and Maya picked up their pace leaving the apartment.

"Don't listen to him! Have fun you two!" Katy called to them right as the couple left the room. Maya and Lucas laughed as they strolled down the hallway hand-in-hand.

"Do you want to tell me why you were crying?" Lucas asked softly as the two of them made their way down the streets of New York City.

"It's no big deal." Maya said as she hid her face.

"One, of course it's a big deal. I hate seeing you upset. Two, you just confirmed that you were in fact crying." Lucas gave her hand a squeeze

"Look Lucas. It's no big deal, really. Even if I told you. There is nothing you can do about it." Lucas was about to say something but Maya beat him, "I know you would do anything to protect your friends and I know you would give up the world to protect me but this is something you can't protect me from." Lucas frowned deeply.

"Maya. Please tell me." Maya sighed.

"Fine. But you can't go all Heroic Cowboy on me, okay?" Lucas nodded, "Well first, I've just been really stressed with the SATs and ACTs so that was a factor. But I was posting some digital work to that blog and my username is just Maya Hart. Well, some jerk decided to look me up and because of that junior artist program at MOMA, a lot of personal stuff was on their website. Like, a general bio, some background of my childhood, when I started doing art, blah… blah…. Blah. But this jerk saw something about my dad leaving when I was young and just started poking at me." Lucas wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "I also just couldn't ignore it because I leave my notifications on and my phone was just going off. But with the stress and those combined I lost it a little. Not going to lie, I was trying really hard to cover it up."

"Oh Maya. I'm sorry. You don't need to cover-up anything for me. I can take emotional crying Maya. If something is bothering you and you just want someone to talk to, I can be anything you want me to be." Lucas said sweetly and Maya smiled.

"Thank you Lucas." She paused as he held the door open for her, "And thank you for not going all crazy." Maya rolled onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before leading the way into the sushi restaurant.


	7. We can never catch a break

#38 We can never catch a break

Lucas x Maya

Junior Year

Dating about a year

* * *

Maya sat on the couch, her fingers absentmindedly playing with Lucas's hair. His perfect golden hair that was settled messily on his head that happened to be in Maya's lap. His tall body was stretched on the small couch and his feet were hanging over the armrest. Maya had the TV going but it turned to back ground noise as she scrolled through her phone. Lucas had his eyes closed and he almost fell into a comfortable sleep. The silence between them was relaxed, they enjoyed just being around each other. Suddenly Shawn barged into the living room and Maya rolled her eyes, predicting was what was coming their way.

"Lucas! Get your head out of Maya's lap!" He yelled standing in front of the TV. Lucas, who just opened his eyes, really didn't want to deal with Shawn right now and he sent a pleading look towards Maya.

"Shawn, chill." Maya started her fingers intertwining in his locks, and gently running through them.

"Maya! Stop telling me to just chill!" Maya was startled at the outburst. Shawn was immediately regretful, "Okay, that was uncalled for but he does not get to put his head in your lap." Shawn reached down and grabbed Lucas's collar, pulling him up to a sitting position.

"Hey! Shawn!" Maya called, standing between her step-father and her boyfriend. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Maya! He is lowest of the low. He is the scum of the earth." Shawn pointed a threatening finger at Lucas.

"Shawn. I'm going to give you three options." Shawn tried to say something but she beat him, "Would you rather me date: One, a college boy; two, a highschool dropout; three, a boy who is my age and in highschool."

"Obviously three." Shawn said going along with her little game, oblivious to her endpoint. Maya grabbed a notebook and wrote down the requirement.

"Wait. Are you picking out a new boyfriend?" Lucas stood up but Maya lightly pushed him back down on the couch.

"Okay next: One, a meth addict; two, a coke addict; three, no addiction." Shawn held up three fingers. Maya nodded and jotted it down. "Straight C's, straight D's, or straight A's?"

"A's all the ways." Shawn said trying to be cool as he and Maya moved over to the table.

"You know, I'm really not comfort-"

"Shush it huckleberry." Maya said, "Taller than me?" Shawn nodded, "Family oriented?" Another nod. "Approved by friends and the Matthews?" Shawn nodded vigorously. "Wow Shawn. That's a tall order."

"Of course. You deserve the best." Shawn said with a proud smile. "If you can find a boy who meets all of those requirements then, they can put their head in your lap." Maya smirked.

"Lucas! Can you come here?" Lucas got up and sat next to Maya. "Lucas, what grade are you in and what school do you go to?"

"12th and Abagail Adams High School." Maya obnoxiously made a check on the paper.

"What drugs do you use?"

"I have never taken a drug once in my life, unless it was medicine." Lucas said with a smile, "And I don't want to try any drugs." Another large check.

"What are your grades?" Maya asked, feigning ignorance.

"All A's except for one B but I'm doing extra credit to bring it up. If I can then I'll be valedictorian along with some others." Maya nodded and stared straight at Shawn while making the next check mark.

"How tall are you?"

"6'2 and still growing." Lucas said proudly, earning another check. He continued, "I go home to Texas every Christmas to see my relatives and some have dubbed me a momma's boy even though I don't see it. All of Maya's friends are my friends and I think they like me. I hope they like me. Mr. Matthews also once called me one of his favorite students and I dated Riley for a quick minute, with his approval." Maya made three large checks and glared at Shawn, who rubbed his chin.

"Lucas?" Shawn started, "What do you want to do with your life?"

"I want to be a veterinarian." Confidence oozed from Lucas's voice.

"College?"

"I don't know yet. Waiting for some letters but NYU is up there and so is Georgetown and UVA." Those were some impressive colleges too. Shawn whipped out his cellphone and quickly dialed Corey's number.

"Corey? Yes. What do you think of Lucas?" Shawn paused for Corey's response, "Are you sure? Fine." Shawn hung up and grumbled.

"Carry on." Shawn said, angry with the situation.

"Shawn." Maya said stopping him, "We've been dating for two years. You gotta stop!" Shawn frowned and walked back to his room. Maya turned to her boyfriend and lightly kissed his lips. "Can you stay longer?" Lucas shook his head.

"I have to get home, I'm sorry. I wish I could but I will see you tomorrow. I'll pick you up at ten and we can get brunch on the way out to the cabin." Maya led Lucas to the door. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, an arm snaking around her waist as her hands crawled up to his neck. They heard a loud cough and broke their kiss. They turned to see Shawn glaring in the doorway.

"We can never catch a break, can we?" Maya said opening the door for him.

"Never." He replied before pecking her lips and going down the hall.


	8. Is that blood

#47 Is that blood?

Lucas x Maya

High school juniors

Not dating

* * *

Maya stumbled down the street, a hand pressed against her forehead. Her vision blurred and she paused, trying to gain her balance. She was a block away from her window, just one more block. She forced her body to move forward, awkwardly putting one foot in front of the other. She felt thin drops fall down her face, and knew her hand placement was useless.

"One more block." Maya gripped her purse with her other hand, protecting her belongings. She tried to move quicker and eventually found herself outside of her window. Someone else was there already and Maya would've noticed if she was in her right mind, but she wasn't. The window was cracked and the bathroom door was closed, the light on. Someone was in her room but Maya didn't notice. She struggled to push her window up, tearing her hand away from her face and using two hands, staining her window. She clumsily threw one leg into her room and let the other one follow. She dropped to the floor, embracing the hard wood. Her head thudded against it causing Maya to groan.

"Maya?" the voice startled her and she jumped, right into her windowsill. "Is that blood?" The voice was alarmed but Maya still couldn't put a face to the noise. He kneeled down to face her and pulled her hands away, with his large ones. He grimaced at the long, deep cut running along Maya's forehead.

"Ge—get off of me." Maya said weakly. He laughed at her attempt to be strong and suddenly everything was clear to her. "Lucas? What are you doing here?" That laugh gave him away, it was one of her favorite sounds.

"Um... to be honest, I don't really know. I'm glad I am though because look at you. What happened?" Maya lifted her head but Lucas kept talking, "It doesn't matter, let's get you cleaned up." He basically picked up her petite frame and carried her to the bathroom, gently placing her on the toilet. He got a small wad of toilet paper and moistened it. He lightly dapped the wad on her cut causing her to hiss in pain. He kept going until the blood stopped oozing from the cut.

"Maya? What were you doing?" Maya sighed and Lucas reeled back in disgust, the smell of alcohol heavy on her lips, "Partying? Again?"

"Relax Lucas. Riley and Farkle were there too, but they were attached the whole time." She stopped his hand, "I don't know what happened. But I'm fine." She tried to stand up but found that her legs were shaking, still dizzy from obviously hitting her head. Lucas grabbed her shoulders, steadying her.

"Sit." His demand was reasonable and Maya obeyed. His hand went back to cleaning her face as he inched closer and closer. His face was directly in front of hers, his hot breath tickled her nose. Maya was blushing at slightly bit her lip. Lucas glanced down at her and then at her lips, fighting the urge to kiss her. She winced again, breaking his concentration from her. He had reached the end of the cut, almost cleaning the entire thing.

"Do you mind getting me some water?" Lucas nodded and bounded out of the bathroom, quickly grabbing a glass of water and handing it to Maya. "Thanks." She took a long sip and he watched her. "Yes?" He shrugged and the awkward silence set in.

"Do you have any Band-Aids?" Maya nodded and stood up to search her cabinet. Lucas placed a hand at her waist to steady her and Maya froze for a moment. She grabbed the box of Band-Aids and he took it out of her hands. "Here." He placed one after another on her head, covering the scratch. His palms landed on each temple and he lifted her head slightly so their eyes were locked.

"Lucas." Maya began to whisper, not entirely sure where her thoughts were going. But it didn't matter, his lips were on hers in a millisecond. She stood up and slipped her arms underneath his to cup his cheeks. His lips moved against hers, perfectly in sync. They were like two puzzle pieces fitting together at last. He finally broke the kiss and Maya took a small step back, "What was that for?"

"I don't know but now I'm questioning why I didn't do that sooner." He leaned down again, pressing their lips together once more. Maya broke it once more.

"Thank you for taking care of me." He looked deep in her eyes.

"Always."


	9. Were you ever going to tell me

#55 Were you ever going to tell me?

Lucas x Maya

High school sophomores

Not dating but best friends

* * *

Maya sat on a blanket, leaning against a tree, with her sketch book against her knees. Lucas was laid out in front of her, his hands tucked beneath his head. His eyes were closed and a peaceful look graced his face. Maya glanced up from her pad and continued to sketch the scenery in front of her. The two sat in a shaded spot somewhere in the heart of central park. They came out here so Maya could finish her landscape assignment and Lucas refused to let her go alone.

"Hey Huckleberry. How does this look so far?" Maya held her book above his face and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Maya, everything you draw looks fantastic, including this." He said as he rolled onto his side to face her.

"Thanks Ranger Rick. I wasn't sure about making the people smudged but I guess it works."

"It does. It looks really great. You will get an A on this assignment for sure." Lucas swore he saw the faintest hint of blush on her cheeks as she pulled back her sketch and continued to draw. The sound of a moving pencil across the paper was always a soothing sound to Lucas especially when it was the purposeful movements of Maya.

The way Maya made her art was a lot different than other people. She loved being in noisy places and loved to talk. Her subjects were usually alive and moving. Her art involved a lot of movement in all.

"So Huckleberry," Maya started as she flipped to a new page in her sketch book. Lucas rolled onto his back again, "Anything new in your life? We haven't had much time to talk because of exams." Lucas smiled, loving their conversations.

"Not really." Maya looked him in the eyes and frowned slightly.

"I heard you talking to Marcus the other day in the hallway. I was hoping you would just tell me but I guess I'll have to force it out of you." Lucas's eyes popped open, "You like someone and you didn't tell me."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Lucas tried to lie but Maya saw right through him.

"Liar Friar! You told Marcus that you like someone but you refused to give him a name." Lucas covered his face with his hands, "So come on… what's her name?"

"I'm not gonna say." His words were muffled by his hands but Maya could still hear him.

"Please? We're best friends. The only reason you wouldn't tell me is because…" Lucas could tell her gears were turning and that scared him, "Do I know her?" Lucas shrugged, "Give me some adjectives."

"Fine." He struggled to think of things that won't give his secret crush away, "She's smart and she's tough and she's just beautiful. She's so beautiful."

"Gosh Ranger Rick. You must really like this girl. You didn't talk about riley like this last year." Lucas grimaced and she instantly took back her words, "That's not what I meant. I know you liked her a lot."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you." Lucas said quietly.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Maya asked.

"I doubt it. I am never going to act upon it."

"Why not?" Maya stopped drawing, "You seem like you really like her."

"I do." Lucas hesitated, "But she would never go with it." Maya didn't say anything. She just stared at her drawing with her mouth slightly agape, "I don't know why I'm telling you this. You don't like touchy feely stuff."

"Well, you don't actually know how she will react unless you pursue it." Maya said and Lucas sighed, "Plus, if that doesn't work out I know a ton of girls that want you." Lucas eyed her, "What? You are all the talk in the girl's bathroom." Lucas let out a small laugh.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course! Have you not noticed it? They all talk about how hot you are. It's mostly the freshman, the girls in our grade know you don't just go for random girls. But oh boy! They will have a field day when they find out you have a crush on someone." Maya said taunting him.

"Maya! Don't you dare! You cannot tell anyone!" Lucas now sat up and stared at her.

"Don't worry hop-a-long. I won't tell anyone. With one condition." Lucas groaned, "You have two options. One, you can tell me who this mystery girl is ooooooooor you can buy my paint supplies for a month."

"A month? That is so expensive. What do you even need?"

"I don't know yet. Probably some acrylic paint and maybe some brushes. But yeah, it's expensive." Lucas contemplated his actions.

"Okay. If you were in my situation, what would you do?" He twisted himself so he was sitting with his legs crossed in front of her.

"I would buy my gorgeous talented friend art supplies." He eyed her, "Fine. Honestly, I don't know. It's a tough situation." She paused her hand movements and gazed at her drawing. Her drawing of Lucas. She quickly went back to her landscape piece, hiding her newest creation. "How much do you like her?"

"A lot." He sighed, "I just love being around her, she makes me smile. Her laugh is one of the greatest things out there and I don't know…"

"It sounds like you do know. What girl do you hang out with besides me and Riley? We are with you basically all day everyday." Lucas looked around the park, diverting his gaze from her. Maya, who noticed is averted gaze, flipped back to her light sketch of Lucas. Her pencil glided on the paper in a sharp line, creating his defined jaw. The slight curve of his lips, and the obvious arches of his eyebrows. The soft glimmer in his eyes that held wonder always had a way to captivate her. His face was so determined yet so easy to do whatever others pleased. Maya bit her lip slightly as she shaded his cheeks and neck. The sketch was gorgeous. _It's because I have a gorgeous subject_ she thought. Her thought stunned her. She dropped her notebook making Lucas look towards her. He picked up her pad and examined the drawing of himself.

"You really are gifted." This wasn't unusual for him, Maya loved using her friends as subjects. But the emotion, the passion that came with this drawing.

"Thanks." Her voice was low, "Hey!" Not anymore, "Don't change the subject. Look, I won't make you buy my supplies just tell me her name."

"Maya." The word had two different meanings to both of them.

"No. No negotiating. Just say her name." Maya had no idea that he was saying her name.

"Maya." Lucas said again, meeting her gaze.

"Lucas. Tell. Me. Her. Name" Maya was growing agitated.

"Maya." Lucas said patiently.

"Ugh. Yes. Maya, that's my name. But what is hers?"

"Maya." Lucas said.

"Oh my god," She drawled out annoyed, "That's my name, Lucas. That's myname." Smack. It hit her, "That's _my_ name. Lucas." Her heartbeat picked up, "What's the girl's name?"

"Maya." Her heart slammed against her chest, "Her name is Maya." Lucas was looking staring at her.

"What's her last name?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Look, I really don't thi—"

"What is her name?" Maya interrupted.

"It's you. I…"

"Like? Love?" Maya said but he didn't answer, "I can't do this. Not to Riley, not now." Maya jumped to her feet, threw her backpack over her shoulder and rushed away from Lucas.

He showed up at her window later that night, her notebook in his hand. He tapped his knuckled against the glass and waited for her to open it before slightly leaning in. He dropped her notebook on her floor and turned to walk away. Maya reached out for him, grabbing his collar and yanking him back. Her hands lightly cupped his neck and she kissed him. Lucas's eyes popped open for a second before he sank into it, leaning farther into her room. Maya broke the kiss, gazing into his eyes.

"Riley might kill us." Lucas laughed and pulled her into another kiss, smiling as she kissed him back.


	10. This is all your fault

#61 This is all your fault!

Lucas x Maya

Seniors at High school

Dating

* * *

Lucas pushed the smaller boy against the lockers, holding him above the ground. His fists were balled into the other senior's collar.

"Why did you do it?" Lucas was seething and drawing a crowd. Someone rushed off to find Maya, hoping that would help. "I'll ask again." He pushed him against the metal harder, "Why did you do it?"

"I do what I want." The smaller senior spat out. Lucas growled into his face.

"You talked trash about her on the internet and purposely ruined her final project. She ended with a C in her best subject. This could've ruined her chances to get into Art College. You spread rumors about her that were so far from true and constantly made her doubt her work despite how talented she is."

" .what. ." Maya pushed through the crowd.

"Lucas." She said softly, "put him down." Lucas didn't budge. Zay joined Maya in persuading and slowly inched closer. He carefully placed a shoulder on his oldest friend who roughly shrugged him off.

"Tread lightly Maya. He's kind of salty." Zay said in a joking tone but the look on Maya's face didn't change.

"Lucas." Maya hesitantly took a step closer. Everyone was waiting to see how this was going to be settled.

"Maya. How did the colleges react to your final project?" Silence, "Maya?"

"Lucas, it doesn't matter." The disappointment in her voice was clear.

"This is all your fault." Lucas growled at the boy.

"Lucas Friar!" The voice of Cory Mathews rang out through the hall.

"Lucas! Put him down before you get suspended!" Maya rushed out laying her hands on his shoulder, physically trying to pry him off. Cory was pushing through the crowd fast. Maya forcefully pulled her boyfriend's hands off of his collar and pushed him back. The boy coughed slightly and dropped to the floor. Mr. Mathews finally made his way to the center and watched the scene. Maya was talking in soft tones to Lucas trying to calm him down. A boy, whose name escaped Cory at the moment, was adjusting his shirt, a scorn on his face. Lucas's fists were balled at his sides but they finally unclenched when Maya placed a loving hand on his cheek. Maya looked to Cory who was conflicted.

"Lucas." Cory hesitated, "Marcus." That's it, "Principal's office. Now." Maya lightly rubbed his back, but still pushed him towards Mr. Mathews.

Lucas got close to the boy as they followed their teacher, "This is all your fault!" He whispered harshly once again.


	11. Stupidest thing you have ever done

#76 This is by far the dumbest thing you've ever done

Lucaya

2nd year of college

Dating

* * *

Maya scrolled through the page, noting the things she liked. She liked the small things that could be placed behind her ear or on her finger or her wrist. She wasn't sure she wanted a big one, not yet at least. Her most active Pinterest board was filled with hundreds of small ink designs. The door to her apartment opened and Maya quickly closed her computer, hiding her actions to whoever was walking in. But of course, it was just her boyfriend Lucas Friar. He threw his small backpack to the side of the door and instantly went to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"How were your classes?" Maya muttered into his chest.

"Long and boring." Lucas said back resting his chin on her head.

"Sorry about that. Hey can I talk to you about something?" Maya said pulling away slightly.

"Of course, Maya. What's going on?"

"So I know how you feel about a certain thing I love but—"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tattoos. I'm thinking about getting one." Maya said quickly.

"A tattoo? Really?" Lucas said pulling away from her completely, "But you look so good without one." He bent down to place a kiss on her jaw, "Why would you want to cover any of this?" He said while moving to her neck. Maya lightly moaned.

"Lucas, stop." Lucas continued and Maya pulled away laughing, "I'm serious. My body, my choice."

"I know. And I also know that you would only get a classy one or maybe a small one. Yeah definitely a small one." Maya sat down and pulled out her laptop, gesturing for Lucas to follow her. Lucas sat down and casually draped an arm across her shoulders.

"Yes I want a small one. This is my favorite." Maya pulled up a picture of two halves of a heart being sewn together. "It shows that I was broken before," Maya blushed, "Before everyone."

"That's nice but you were never broken. Maybe bent but not broken." Maya blushed some more. "When were you going to get it?"

"I was hoping tonight or tomorrow. It should only cost about $50."

"$50? That is a lot for one tattoo."

"Well, I might get more than one." Maya said quietly.

"What? Well what else do you want to get?" Lucas asked frantically standing up.

Maya giggled slightly, "I'm not going to tell you." Maya stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Your gonna have to find them." Lucas smiled and turned his head to capture her lips.

"Can you at least tell me how many?" Lucas's breath was hot on Maya's ear and she shivered.

"No. In fact, because of this you can't come to the parlor with me. You'll just have to wait till I get back. I better get going. Don't want to miss my appointment." Maya lightly kissed his ear before grabbing her purse and walking out of the door.

"Damn. Wait! I thought you said you might get them tomorrow!" Lucas called out after who. Ten minutes later he was getting a call from Maya. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just called you because I'm lying on the table and I'm about to get the tattoo."

"This is by far the dumbest thing you've ever done." Lucas said with a smile on his face.

"No it's not! I'm an artist and I might want to pursue this one day. I am expressing myself the way I want to. Also, it might take a while because I'm gonna get um… this many." Lucas groaned in frustration, "So, don't wait up."

"Okay sweetheart. I'll see you later tonight or in the morning." Lucas sighed as he hung up the call. He turned on the TV and sat himself down, moving May's laptop to the coffee table. He fell against the pillows and swung his knees over the edge. His eyes were open for a solid five minutes before they felt heavy and he fell into a deep sleep.

It was around 1 am when Maya arrived home. There was a bandage around her right pointer finger, one on the back of her neck, another hidden one on her right hip, and the last one on her left forearm. She limped a little from her new tattoo and turned on the lights. She kicked off her shoes and hung up her purse before turning around to see Lucas passed out on the couch. She smiled to herself and turned off the TV. She walked over to her boyfriend and knelt down by the couch.

"Lucas." She harshly whispered, "Lucas, wake up!" Lucas's eyes sprung open and he shot up quickly looking for whatever was wrong. His eyes settled on her and he calmed down while rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" Lucas groaned.

"1 am. You should go to bed." Maya said while rubbing his back softly.

"You should too. How did the tattooing go?"

"Good." She leaned in and resting her head on his shoulder, "You'll get to see them tomorrow." Maya got up and lightly swayed her hips as she left the room, "Don't forget the lights."

"Okay!" Lucas quickly hit the switch and followed her to their bedroom. He closed the door with his foot and quickly grabbed her hips from behind. She winced and Lucas quickly retracted his hands, scared he hurt her.

"Sorry. I got a tattoo on my hip and it's still a little sore." Maya explained as she turned in his arms to face him.

"I'm so sorry Maya." Maya waved it off and walked into the closet. She was out a minute later in a tank top and flannel pajamas. She jumped onto the bed and Lucas quickly joined her. He hovered above her and feathered kisses all over her face but there was a knock at the door. Maya groaned, "Who is knocking on our door at 1:30 in the morning?"

"I don't know but can we ignore them?" Lucas said as he lowered his mouth onto hers. It came again.

"Sorry Huckleberry. We probably need to go check who that is." Maya said as she wiggled out from beneath her boyfriend.

"I'm gonna get changed real quick." Lucas went to the closet and came out to an empty bedroom only clad in flannel pants.

"Lucas! You need to come out here real quick." Lucas quickly made his way out into the family room. He saw Maya's adoptive father sitting on the couch with Maya's arms wrapped around him.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked and Maya looked up with sad eyes. Shawn looked up at the college boy.

"Why are you shirtless?" Shawn said completely forgetting what was going on.

"Shawn! That doesn't matter! We need to get to the hospital!" Maya said standing up.

"Hospital?! Why do we have to go to the hospital?" Lucas frantically said.

"Katy was in an accident. I don't think it was serious though." Shawn said, "I came to get Maya but I guess you can come too Lucas but you have to put a shirt on." Lucas nodded and ran back to the room throwing a large shirt over his head, slipping on his shoes, and grabbing one of Maya's bras and a pair of her boots. He handed her the shoes and hid the bra behind his back and followed the father daughter couple out the door. Shawn briskly walked in front of them while Maya and Lucas trailed behind. He slipped her bra into her hand and she expertly put it on without alarming Shawn.

"Thanks." Maya whispered to her boyfriend before directing herself towards her father. "So Shawn, what happened to my mom?"

"I don't know. She was calling me and she was walking home from the bakery. There was a scream and a thud before the call was cut. She was taken to this hospital, it's a good thing that she was close to home. The doctor said her injuries weren't terrible and Katy wanted me to tell you. So I got on the subway and it was super long and I came to your door." He looked back at the two of them as they made their way to the nearest subway station, "To find your boyfriend _shirtless_."

"Shawn, I sleep shirtless. And I'm more surprised that you haven't commented on the bandages on Maya." Shawn whipped his head around and stared at the newly discovered bandages.

"What happened?" He pointed a threatening finger towards Lucas, "Did you hurt her? I swear to—"

"Shawn! You know god damn well that Lucas would never hurt me!" Maya said harshly.

"Okay fine. But why do you have bandages on your finger, arm, _and_ your neck?" He said in disbelief.

"Relax. They are just tattoos." Maya said casually.

"Tattoos?" He directed himself to Lucas once again, "You let her get tattoos?"

"He did not _let_ me do anything because he doesn't have any control over what I do or when I do it. And you don't either." Maya said again and began to walk once again down the sidewalk. She led the boys down the stairs and onto the subway platform. The train was there in less than a minute and the trio boarded. It was silent the whole ride until they disembarked at the stop in front of the hospital.

"What floor is she on?" Maya asked as they walked into the lobby.

"The second. It's where people with the noncritical injuries go."

"Okay. That's good. Do you know when she is going to be discharged?" Lucas asked as he slipped his hand into Maya's.

"Probably later in the day." Shawn said as he eyed the couple once more. They entered the elevator and quickly ascended up to the second floor. Maya was first one out the door and turned around aimlessly until Shawn pointed her in the right direction. Lucas stayed behind the family and let them enter Katy's room first. Katy was sitting up in a bed reading a book. Maya rushed to her.

"Hey baby girl. I'm okay just bumps and bruises."

"What happened?" Lucas could hear the worry in her voice even from his spot by the door.

"A bicyclist ran into me as I was crossing the street. I hit my head pretty hard but other than that I was fine." Katy looked over to Lucas and smiled, "Hi Lucas. It's good to see you again."

"Hi Mrs. Hart. Always the pleasure." Lucas said with a slight blush

"Shawn, can you ask the doctor when I'll be discharged?" Shawn nodded at his wife and practically ran out the door. Lucas walked over to the pair.

"Do you want some coffee? I'm going to head to the cafeteria." Lucas asked Maya

"Sure. You know how I like it. Thanks Lucas." Maya said as she sat herself next to her mom. Lucas nodded and walked out the door, going in the opposite direction of Shawn.

"So, baby girl. How is everything between you guys?" Katy asked with a smiled and Maya smiled back.

"Everything is good. College, Lucas, life. I'm in a good place right now." Maya said. The thing that made these words different than other things she has said was that these were genuine. Sincere thoughts. Maya really did believe she was happy. She really was.

"That's good." Katy poked Maya's forearm and Maya winced and pulled it back. "What's with these?"

"No. He's not hurting me and I'm not hurting myself." Maya said annoyed at the assumptions.

"I didn't say that and I wasn't thinking that either. But I am your mother and I am curious about what happened to you. So what's going on with these?"

"Please don't be mad. I got a tattoo, four of them."

"Really? Well, what are they?" Maya was surprised that, those were the first words out of her mother's mouth about her tattoos.

"Um... the one on my finger is a small paintbrush, the one on the back of my neck is the outline of a heart as if it is stitched into my neck. I have one on my hip that is the date December 3, 2013."

"That's sweet. That's the date of your first date. What of the one on your forearm?"

"I don't want to tell you, you're not gonna like it." Maya said sheepishly.

"I know that I will and even if I don't, it doesn't matter now. It's already done." Katy shrugged causing Maya to chuckle at her mom.

"It says, 'bent not broken' in cursive." Maya said and hid her face.

"Maya. I _do_ like it. And I also think that I understand it. Rough childhood but people saved who. Maybe even one certain person." Katy's eyebrow raised.

"If you mean Riley then you are correct. Riley did save me." Maya lied but Katy caught it.

"No, didn't mean Riley. Riley helped but she didn't save you. Lucas did." Right at that moment Lucas walked in the room with a coffee cup in each hand.

"What did Lucas do?" He asked as he sat down next to Maya, handing her a coffee.

"Nothing huckleberry. Thanks for the coffee." A minute of polite conversation between Lucas and Katy filled the air until Shawn walked in with the doctor in tow.

"Shawn I just asked for a time, not the doctor himself." Katy said exasperated.

"Don't worry Mrs. Hart it's no problem. However, we would like to keep you overnight just to make sure everything is okay internally, brain wise. Well, it's actually already morning so let's give you an estimate of 12 to 1 pm. That gives us about 12 hours of monitoring. I suggest getting some sleep, you've had a long night." The doctor turned to Maya, "And you can stay here or go home, your mom is in good hands. We have nurses and doctors on-call throughout the night and we will keep you updated if anything changes." The doctor slid her clipboard into holder at the foot of the bed and walked out of the room.

"Do you need us to stay with you?" Maya asked

"No. Shawn probably won't move even if I begged him to. You should sleep, school probably makes your hours hell and the weekend is a time for you to catch up. It's already so late." Katy explained.

"Okay mom. I love you." Maya bent down and placed a kiss on her mom's forehead. "Shawn, keep me updated if anything changes. I don't care what time it is, call me." Shawn nodded as Maya stood up.

"Be safe getting home and take care of your tattoos." Katy called after Maya as she and Lucas walked into the hallway and headed back towards the elevator. Lucas wrapped his arm around Maya's shoulders and the two of them walked back out into the New York night.

"Thank you for coming with me to see my mom." Maya stood on her tiptoes and gave Lucas a kiss on his cheek.

"It was no problem at all short stack. I'm just glad she's okay. Let's get home, we are walking around in New York City in our pajamas." Lucas said, a smile gracing his lips. Maya matched his smile and leaned into him. They walked in step to the subway station and descended the steps. They swiped their metro cards and waited on the platform. Maya stood in front of Lucas with her arms wrapped around his torso and his arms were casually draped around her waist. Maya looked up the foot he had on her.

"How tall are you Ranger Rick?" Maya said as he laid her chin on his chest.

"6 foot even, you know this. What about you?" Lucas smiled knowing Maya hated answering that question.

"5 foot even, you know this." Maya said in a condescending voice. Lucas pouted at her and lightly poked her sides. "Why are you so tall?"

"My dad was tall and so was my grandpa. Why are you so short?" Lucas said with a smile still present on his face.

"My mom is short and I'm just like her." The train came barreling into the station and Maya stepped back from her boyfriend. They boarded the empty train car and grabbed onto a pole. They quickly exited the train two stops later and walked silently down the block to their apartment. Maya pulled her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door pulling Lucas into the apartment after her.

"Woah there Maya. You okay?" Maya nodded and pulled him into the elevator before pushing him against the wall. She pulled him down by the back of his neck and kissed him roughly on the mouth.

"Maya. Maya? Maya!" Maya finally pulled off of Lucas and looked him in the eye.

"What Lucas?" Maya said rather harshly.

"Maya? What's going on with you?" Lucas asked and Maya blushed.

"I'm not gonna lie to you Lucas. These tattoos make me a little horny?" Lucas laughed at his girlfriend and pulled her into hug. The elevator dinged and Lucas walked out with Maya and led them to the apartment door. Lucas took the keys out of her hands and unlocked the door letting Maya in first.

"Can I see the tattoos yet?" It was 3:30 am and Maya wanted to switch her bandages.

"Fine." Maya sighed, "I want to switch the bandages anyways. Come on, I put the spares in my bathroom." Maya led the way to her small bathroom and opened her mirror. There were medicine bottles, toothpaste, and a wad of bandages. Maya grabbed the wad and set it on the counter. Lucas moved behind her and sat himself on the toilet. "The first one is one my pointer finger." Maya slowly unwrapped the bandage and moved her hand to show Lucas. He lightly cupped her palm and straightened her pointer finger.

"I like it. It's nice and simple." The paintbrush was a simple black outline on the left side of her pointer finger. "What else is there?" Maya moved to the bandages on her forearm and unwrapped them. Lucas moved his hands to her arm and gently pulled her closer. "Bent not broken." Lucas said quietly.

"You inspired me. I kind of wanted it to be fancy, so cursive." Maya said back just as quiet. She turned around so her back was to him.

"Can I take the ones off your neck?" Lucas asked as his fingertips ghosted over the skin around the gauze. Maya shuddered and nodded. Lucas carefully peeled off the tape around the gauze and then peeled it off. "I like it."

"Thanks. A heart stitched into my neck, creative right?" Maya said the last part quite sarcastically

"It is. I really like this one." Lucas laughed, "You said that there were four tattoos?"

"Yep." Maya put her thumbs in her waistband and slowly pushed her flannel pajamas to her knees. Her back was still directed towards him and he moved his hands to her muscular thighs. "Behave."

Lucas chuckled before slightly moving her so he could see her profile and the white gauze on her hip. "Can I do this one too?" Maya nodded again and Lucas slid her panties down about two inches. He peeled off the tape once again and removed the bandage. He saw the date on her hip and smiled. "December third, twenty thirteen." He lightly pressed his lips to the tattooed thigh.

"Please tell me you remember that date." Lucas slid his thumb over the tattoo.

"Of course. That was our first date and what we consider our anniversary. I wouldn't forget that." Lucas kissed her tattoo again and toyed with her panties slightly, "Should these go up or down."

Maya giggled, "Sorry to say this Lucas but once I re-bandage them these panties are going up." Lucas groaned before grabbing the wad of gauze.

"How much?" Lucas asked.

"Two strips of gauze and tape around all sides so it stays on." Maya instructed as she grabbed the tape. Lucas peeled off two strips of the cottony fabric and lightly pressed it onto the tattoo.

"Why do you need to put a covering on it?" Lucas asked as he secured it to her to hip

"To protect it until it's healed for one and to clean up any excess blood." Maya stated as she struggled to wrap her forearm. Lucas slipped her cotton panties back in place and pulled up her flannel pajama pants. "Can you help me with this?"

"Of course." Lucas stood up and covered all of her tattoos just like they were before. He rested his arms on her shoulders and leaned against her. She grunted under the pressure of his weight.

"Lucas." Maya playfully whined, "I'm tired but I can't move with your fat on me."

"What?" Lucas feigned hurt, "One, I am like 2% body fat and you were the kissing my neck in the elevator. What happened to that?"

"We both know that you like to hold onto my hips when we—" Maya stuttered and Lucas leaned in close to her ear.

"Make love?" He whispered huskily.

"I was gonna say screw like bunnies but I guess we can call it making love." Maya said with a grin as she slipped out from Lucas's grasp.

"Mayaaaa." Lucas whined. "Come on. You are getting me all hyped up and then not gonna help me take care of it?" Maya glanced between them and noticed the slight bulge in his flannel pants.

"Fine, I'll have sex with you."

"Well don't make it seem like a chore." Lucas pulled her into his arms and lifted her up. Maya wrapped her legs around his waist and his hands were positioned beneath her thighs. "We haven't had sex in a while Maya. Between your projects and my work schedule we barely have any time together except for when you come home and crawl into bed. We both don't have any classes tomorrow and it's already morning, let's take advantage of it. I miss you." Maya tenderly placed a kiss on his lips.

"I've been missing you too, Huckleberry." Maya smiled and pressed her lips to his once again. Lucas stepped forward, pressing her against the wall and deepening the kiss. Maya moved her hands to his hand, tangling her fingers into his locks. Lucas pressed his nails into her skin causing her to moan against his lips. He moved from her lips to her jawline and then to her neck. Maya moaned and arched her back.

Lucas shifted her weight slightly and detached them from the wall without detaching his lips from their place. He slowly walked them across the hall and into their shared bedroom. Lucas lightly dropped Maya onto the mattress and pulled at the hem of her shirt. He moved his hands teasingly up her stomach pushing her shirt along with her. It moved up her face before Maya grabbed her own shirt and threw it onto the floor beside them. Lucas hooked his fingers into her waistband as Maya unclasped her bra, letting her bare breasts fall free. Lucas leaned down to place light kisses all over them causing Maya to moan.

"Lucas. Stop teasing me seriously. Please." Maya was begging and Lucas reveled in the words.

"If you insist princess." He yanked down his own pants and underwear before slowly sliding her panties off her legs. Lucas hovered above her and aligned himself to her entrance. He moved his hips forward slowly and pushed the tip in. Maya gripped the sheets, loving this feeling that she had missed. Lucas continued until he was completely buried inside of her and Maya moaned loudly. Lucas stayed there for a minute until Maya bucked her hips, urging him to continue. Lucas pulled out and slid himself slowly into her again. Her soft whimpers of pleasure could be heard and Lucas tried to silence her with his lips.

"Lucas…" Maya moaned and it sounded like melted chocolate to Lucas. Maya moved her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together. Lucas moaned as he gained further entrance. Lucas began to move faster and Maya was at a loss for words. "Don't stop. I'm so close." Maya called out. Lucas moved faster and harder than before Maya arched her back into him, her toes curling and her eyes squeeze shut. Lucas slowed his pace as Maya came down from her euphoria. Lucas leaned down and kissed her lips. "More." Maya croaked her eyes still shut tight.

"Maya. You always hate it when I keep going when you are still sensitive."

"More." Maya croaked again, "Slow." Lucas obliged and moved at a painstakingly slow sleep to him. Maya loved it however. The rhythmic motion kept her head swimming and her toes curling until Lucas pulled out of her. Maya gasped at the sudden emptiness she felt and kept her eyes closed until her breathing slowed. Lucas layed next to her, lightly toying with her hair.

"Did you reach—did you make..." Maya stuttered, still calming herself. Lucas didn't answer as Maya turned towards and placed her open palm on his toned chess. She walked her fingers down to his still hard member and grasped it.

"Maya." Lucas moaned, "This was purely for _your_ enjoyment and pleasure." Maya lightly stroked his member, "Maya. Stop." Maya paused for a moment and Lucas's mouth fell open slightly. Maya crawled on top of him and lightly kissed his neck. Lucas placed his warm calloused hands on her back and rubbed it softly.

"Let me take care of _you_ now. This is a give and take relationship." Maya smiley coyly as she slid down his body until her mouth hovered about his shaft. Lucas threw his head back and groaned in pleasure as Maya wrapped her plump lips around his head. Maya moved her head up and down, getting 5 inches of his cock in her warm mouth. Her nimble fingers wrapped around the other 4 inches that didn't fit. Lucas pawed at the sheets as he tried to hold himself back.

"Maya, I'm close." Lucas groaned as one of his hands found the back of her head. Maya hummed lightly and Lucas groaned loudly as he burst out. Maya closed her lips tightly around him and didn't let a drop roll out. She swallowed the load and licked his deflating cock clean. Lucas placed a hand on each cheek and lightly guided her back up to him. "You are the best girlfriend ever." Maya smiled and rolled off him causing Lucas to whine slightly.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back." Maya slipped out of the bed and walked to the bathroom, hips swaying all the way out the door. Lucas whistled at her backside and laid back onto his pillow. He closed his eyes and felt the bed sink in a little as Maya's lithe body slipped in next to him. She laid her head on his chest and drew small designs with her fingers on his pectoral muscle. Lucas kissed her forehead and pulled her closer. They settled into a comfortable position and were out in a minute. Lucas snored lightly and Maya's breath was even. The blanket covered her chest and hung low of Lucas's stomach. Maya's blonde hair was all over her face but anyone that looked at the couple couldn't miss the content smile that graced her lips.

It was precisely 9am when Maya's front door open. Shawn walked in the door, using his spare key, and closed the door quietly behind him. He dropped his bag onto the couch and began a pot of coffee before slowly padding down the hall. He came to the slightly open door of Lucas and Maya's room and knocked slightly.

"Lucas? Maya?" Shawn called out even though he was disgusted by the idea of them sharing a bed. Neither of them heard the door open, the knock, or Shawn calling their name. Shawn knocked once more before poking his head into the room. He saw his adoptive daughter and Lucas snuggled up both bare but covered. "Gross!" Shawn shrieked and reeled back in disgust causing both Maya and Lucas to wake up with a start. Maya clutched the sheet to her chest as Lucas rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Who was that?" Lucas said as he stretched.

"I think it was Shawn." She looked down at herself and then at Lucas, "He saw us like this, all cozied up. He is either planning on killing you, taking me back home, or is puking."

"Let's get dressed." Lucas said as he grabbed his boxers from where they landed on the floor last night. He tossed his shirt to Maya who slipped it over head and it came down to her midthighs. Maya basically ran to her closet to slip some panties and her pajamas back on. She came back out and saw Lucas sitting on the bed, clad in his pajamas, rubbing his head.

"Stop acting like you are hungover, we weren't drunk last night." Maya lightly scolded.

"I have a headache from the way we woke up this morning and I do not want to go out there."

"Let me go out there first because he won't physically hurt me. You, he might hurt." Maya said as she pulled her hair into a messy bun. Maya slowly opened the door and walked out into the hallway. Maya cautiously walked down the hallway and looked around the corner into the kitchen. She saw Shawn standing there with his forearms resting on the counter and his head resting on her forearms. There was a coffee mug clasped between his fingers. "Hey Shawn." Maya tried to act cool.

Shawn glared at her, "Really Maya?" Maya rolled her eyes.

"Shawn, I understand that was probably awkward for you but I am twenty-one years old. I can make my own decisions and so can Lucas." Maya huffed.

"Look Maya, I understand but I texted you last night saying I was gonna stop by in the morning."

"What? I haven't checked my phone since before the hospital trip last night." Maya went back to where her purse was hanging and searched through it till she found her phone and charger. Maya plugged her phone in and laid it on the counter. "2%"

"Okay, fair enough. What so you guys just decided to have sex around 4 am." Shawn asked.

"I really rather not talk about this." Maya sighed.

"Why not? I am your dad after all which means we can talk about anything." Shawn said in a mocking tone.

"Shawn." Maya said warningly, "Drop it. I'm sorry if it was awkward but do you really want me to explain myself to you?"

"Actually yes." Shawn's voice was raising and Maya was afraid to match it.

"Fine. When a woman is sexually active and has sex with the same man multiple times it becomes more loving and it becomes necessary. So, for an art major who has only been doing projects for the past month and her boyfriend who has nonstop shifts to help pay for everything finally get a moment together they might want to make love." Shawn was covering his ears, "Happy?"

"Make love? How do you even know you are in love?!" Shawn was screaming at this point.

"What!? How do I know if I am in love? Maybe because I have been dating Lucas for almost for over three years and its Lucas Friar for damn's sake. He is kind and charming and just right for me. We're perfect for each other and if you can't see that or accept that, then I'm gonna have to ask you to get out." Maya knew she was being harsh but this relationship was one she wanted to keep, one that was worth saving.

"Maya." Lucas whispered from behind her and he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Come on. Calm down." He led her away from Shawn but turned to him herself, "Help yourself to anything, Shawn."

Lucas lightly pushed Maya to the bathroom and made her sit on the toilet, as she silently fumed. He grabbed her arm and extended it, palm facing up as he carefully unwrapped her arm. He grabbed a small bit of toilet paper and wiped up the few drops of blood that oozed out of the new wound. He cleaned it and rewrapped it before moving onto her finger tattoo. After her finger he went to her neck and lastly to her hip. Maya didn't seem to notice that Lucas was helping her as she just silently had an argument in her head. As Lucas pulled off the old bandage there was a knock on the door.

"Shawn, you really do have the worst time." Lucas called out, snapping Maya back to reality.

"Are you kidding me? In the bathroom? While I'm in the apartment?" Shawn called back.

"No! I'm helping Maya change the bandage for the tattoo on her hip." Lucas said disgusted.

"Okay, sorry. I have to go pick up Katy from the hospital and I was wondering if Maya wants to come with me." Lucas looked to Maya who crossed her arm and shook her head.

"Uh… she's gonna pass." Lucas could hear the audible sigh from Shawn, "We have to finish with the tattoos and then maybe get some more sleep, we went to bed pretty late." Shawn groaned, "We also need to get some food. We will swing by your apartment later so Maya can see Katy."

"Okay. I'll see you later." Shawn called. The couple heard his footsteps disappear down the hallway and then the faint sound of their front door open and close.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked quietly as he pulled up her underwear and pants again. Maya sighed and Lucas pulled her onto his lap. She leaned into his chest and he wrapped her arms around her.

"He bothers me sometimes. At first when he and my mom just got together it was crazy and I was in ninth grade when they got married. I mean in front of a fifteen year old! They thought I was sleeping or gone but how could I when they were going at each other all the time." Maya huffed, "And then to question you and I? I mean come one it's Maya and Lucas!" Lucas smiled into her hair.

"He is just trying to look out for you. You know and I know that sex isn't meaningless between us but no one else is gonna be able to feel that connection." Lucas explained and lightly squeezed her hand.

"There better be no one else feeling our connection." Maya said with a laugh and Lucas laughed back. "I'm tired. Let's go to sleep." Lucas nodded and stood up with her still in his arms. Lucas carried the two of them back to their room and gently laid her down on the bed. He walked around to his side and joined her on the soft mattress. Lucas laid on his side, pressed against her back his muscular arms draped over her. "Thank you for always being the big spoon, Lucas." Lucas chuckled and pressed his face into her soft bun.

"My pleasure. Now go to sleep, short stack." Lucas muttered and closed his eyes, almost falling asleep instantly. Maya joined him soon after, gripping his arm closer with every breath. When Maya fell into her deep slumber there was a delicate yet peaceful smile on her lips.

* * *

Tattoos:

Neck: a heart "stitched" into her neck

Finger: paintbrush

Forearm: ' _Bent not broken_ ' written in cursive

Hip: 12.3.13


	12. Stupidest thing you have ever done (2)

#76 This is by far the dumbest thing you've ever done (version 2)

Lucaya

2nd year in college

Dating

* * *

"We need to talk." Lucas blurted out, interrupting Maya's long rant about work. She leaned against the counter.

"Okay. What's up." They had been dating for three years now and shared a small New York apartment on the NYU campus.

"Look, this is a life choice and when I tell you what's going on…" Lucas sighed, "You are gonna get mad."

"Lucas, come on. Just spit it out." Maya said walking around the island and standing toe to toe to him.

"I'm going to enlist in the army. Active duty with a minimum of two years." Lucas said and Maya was silenced. "I have been struggling with my direction of life and I know now that this is something I really want to do. My father was in the army and I respect him and his actions so much." Nothing.

"I—I mean." Maya stuttered, "It's your choice." Maya blew past him and went to her bedroom, the one she rarely slept in anymore. Lucas cautiously followed, hoping to see how she really felt. Maya was roughly folding her clothes and shoving them into her drawers while muttering incoherently to herself.

"Maya? I don't leave for another two weeks." Lucas said quietly, easing into her room.

"What do you mean you don't leave for another two weeks?" Maya screamed, "You already enlisted!?" Maya whipped around to face him, her fists balled at her sides.

"Maya. Yes, I already enlisted. I had an interview with the recruiter three days ago and he said I was a perfect candidate so I officially enlisted yesterday. I got a call earlier today, and they wanted me as soon as possible. I leave for a base in California in two weeks." Maya had tears welling in her eyes.

"Lucas. How could you do this without talking to me? We are a team, Lucas! This is not some light thing that you decide by yourself!" Maya yelled harshly, startling Lucas.

"But that's the thing Maya, it is my decision! Whatever happened between us wouldn't change the fact that I want to—no I need to enlist. It is my duty and an honor for me to do this. Maya, I love you! I always will you love you! But… I need to do this."

"This is the stupidest thing you have ever done!" Maya tried to storm past him again but Lucas blocked the doorway.

"No Maya, it's not! This is probably one of the smartest things I have ever done." Maya had tears streaming down her face.

"One of?" She was quiet and it broke his heart.

"The best decision that I have ever made was making this thing between us official or maybe even just asking you out on a date. You are my best decision." Lucas pulled her into a tight hug and she sobbed into his chest.

"I don't want you to go! Stay with me! Don't leave me alone!" She sobbed, "Don't leave me!"

"Maya, I am never going to leave you! We don't have to break up. I will see you at least 2 days every month plus holidays." Lucas smiled as he felt her small arms wrap around him.

"I don't think I can handle being alone that long." Her tears were under control but she shook periodically.

"You won't be alone. I'll always be riiiiight heerrrree." Lucas disguised his voice and poked his finger to her forehead, mimicking ET. Maya laughed and stood up on her toes to place a light kiss on his lips.

"I'm gonna miss you." She spoke just above a whisper.

"I'm gonna miss you too but we do have two more weeks."

"Can we make the most of it?" Her voice was low but he heard her perfectly.

"Of course." They smiled and deepened the kiss.

 _Maya: I miss you._

 _Lucas: I miss you too, everything is fine over here by the way. How about you?_

 _Maya: Actually, I have some news. My mom is pregnant!_

 _Lucas: What? Your mom and Shawn are having a baby? Maya, that's great!"_

 _Maya: I'm really excited. It's too early to know the gender but I'm hoping for another strong Hart woman_

 _Lucas: Not a Hunter?_

 _Maya: Better. Both. I'll keep you updated._

 _Lucas: Thanks. I have to go back to training. I'll video chat you again later._

 _Maya: Okay. I love you._

 _Lucas: I love you too._

The first two months were the hardest but those few days he was home it was like heaven came down from above. They spent all day in between the sheets, missing being together. As they laid there, Maya on her stomach while Lucas traced small circles on her bare back. He ran his calloused fingers up and down her spine causing her to shiver. He placed soft kisses on her shoulder blade and small smiles graced both of their faces.

"I've missed you so much short stack. Video chats just aren't enough." _Kiss._ "I missed your touch." _Kiss_. "Your skin." _Kiss_. "Your soft velvety hair." _Kiss_. Maya laughed and twisted herself to capture his lips in hers.

"Do you want to get food?" Maya asked as she pulled away and adjusted onto her back, pulling the sheets up higher.

"Do I want to leave this bed? No." Lucas said laughing.

"That's not what I asked. We could order something and then _I_ will get up to get it from the door."

"And let you get out of bed? No way." Lucas draped his arm over her, trapping her. "You are staying with me in this bed until tomorrow when the gang is coming in. This month it's the gang, next month it'll be my month, then my dad, then probably someone new. I'm never gonna get you alone."

"Lucas. You have me alone right now, but if you want to have more sex, I'm gonna need some food."

"Fine. We will order something. I'm down for anything."

"Pizza it is then." Maya smiled and grabbed her phone from the bedside table and called the familiar number. "Hello. Yes, I would like one large pepperoni pizza. Haha yes Jeremy, this is Maya. You know the apartment." Maya hung up her phone and plugged it back in to the charger. Lucas gave her a look.

"Should I be concerned that some guy named Jeremy knows your apartment." Maya laughed and rolled to her side to face him.

"No. I get pizza often. Jeremy is the manager and married…. to a guy." Lucas nodded, "And you trust me. It usually takes them 10 to 15 minutes for them to get here, I can think of something to do in that time."

"Really? You need to pee too?" Lucas chuckled before propping himself up on his elbows, one on each side of her body. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her, causing Maya to moan. He moved to her jawline and Maya's mouth fell open, no sounds coming out. Lucas continued lower, passing over her neck and bare breasts. He lightly kissed her stomach causing her to giggle and suck in. His tongue traced down her thighs and quickly running over her slit. Maya shuddered and was about to urge Lucas to continue when there was a knock on the door. "That's not the pizza."

"Then we can ignore it." Lucas smiled but the knock came again. "Or not. I have a raging hard-on so you might have to get it." Maya swung her feet over the side of the bed and quickly threw on baggy sweatpants and one of Lucas's shirts, not bothering with her underwear. Lucas followed her lead and put on some boxers and pajama pants. They looked like they had been having sex all day. Messy hair, disheveled clothing and all at 3pm. Lucas went to the bathroom while Maya slowly padded to her door. She opened it to find a very aggravated Mr. Mathews.

"Mathews? What are you doing here?" Maya asked while asked, trying to cover her chest slightly.

"I want to talk to your boyfriend." Cory said, "I heard he's back home."

"Um… Mathews. We are kind of busy." Cory gagged, "I only get to see him for two days a month!"

"I don't care." Cory barged past her and noticed the closed bathroom door, he banged on it, "Friar! I have sent you multiple letters while you were overseas and I never got any replies. I seriously thought you were dead until Riley said she was told by Maya that you were okay." Cory was fuming and for no good reason.

"Mr. Mathews. One, I'm peeing. And two, I am only allowed to send three letters. I sent one to my mom, one to my grandfather, and one to my girlfriend." Cory shut up after that.

"I'll be leaving now." Maya nodded as Cory rushed out of the apartment. Lucas came out of the bathroom a minute later and wrapped Maya in a hug.

"I love you. Will you marry me?"

"What?" Maya said shocked, reeling back.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything. Pretend I didn't say anything." Now Maya felt hurt. Lucas backed away and muttered to himself, "Damn't Lucas! You ruined the surprise!" Lucas scolded himself and Maya was silently listening to him.

"The surprise? Lucas, were you going to propose tomorrow?" Maya was barely making any noise.

"Yeah. I was gonna do it at dinner with everyone." Lucas smacked himself in the face before noticing tears in Maya's eyes. "Maya?"

"Lucas. We are sophomores in college! I love you and I want to marry you but don't you think it's kind of early for us?"

"Maya. I don't want to actually get married for a few more years but I would love to have a stronger connection." Maya furiously nodded her head and jumped into his arms, "Just act surprised tomorrow please?" Maya laughed and kissed him deeply.

 _Maya: So my mom went to the hospital this morning, she's having a girl!_

 _Lucas: Maya, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you and your family._

 _Maya: Thank you Lucas. I love my new ring._

 _Lucas: I'm glad it fits. Are you bragging about it to everyone you see?_

 _Maya: Yes I am. My mom was very jealous that it was this big. Topanga was concerned about the cost of it. Smackle just loved it. Riley was really jealous and made major hints at Farkle._

 _Lucas: Well I'm glad that you like it._

 _Maya: I do, I really do. How is it going over there?_

 _Lucas: Better now that I got to see you, especially with that wide smile on your face._

 _Maya: Glad to help. I hate to go because I never get to see you anymore but I agreed to go to lunch with a guy from my art class. We—_

 _Lucas: A guy? You're engaged._

 _Maya: Lucas, I know. It's for a project. We were going to talk about ideas for the actual project. Don't worry, I love you and only you._

 _Lucas: I trust you. I hope you have fun on your date_

 _Maya: Very funny Lucas. I have to go. I love you._

 _Lucas: I love you too._

 _Maya: Be safe._

 _Lucas: I will. Goodbye._

Maya stood in the back of the chapel, her fingers fiddling with the thin stems in her hands. The petals tickled her collarbone as she held the bouquet to her chest. The tight bodice hugged her curves beautifully, her bare shoulders shivering from the cold. The skirt of the dress filled out and was decorated with a lovely lace detailing.

"You look like a princess." Katy said walking up to her daughter.

"Who knew that white was your color all along." Riley said hugging her best friend and bride to be. "And the princess style dress looks so amazing on you." Riley was gushing and fiddling with her hair, lightly bouncing her loose curls.

"I'm going to take my seat. I'll see you out there." Katy placed a loving kiss on her forehead and walked through the doors. The rest of the bridesmaids walked up and the groomsmen followed. There was Riley, the maid of honor, who walked with Zay, who was the best man. Isadora was next who was placed with Farkle. Lastly was Lucas's older brother who was paired up with Maya's old roommate, Hannah. They all got into their line up with Maya's toddler step-sister, Lily, as the flower girl. The music began to play and Riley guided Lily out the door and gently pointed her in the right direction. Lily toddled down the aisle and dropped a few petals here and there. People awed and cooed at her until she reached the end and Katy picked her up, settling Lily on her lap. Riley stepped out first and Zay was on her heels, locking their arms and stepping in sync to the altar. They crossed paths, going to their respective sides. Zay slapped Lucas's shoulder and gave him a large grin. Izzy and Farkle followed and then Will and Hannah. The music changed and Maya could hear the sound of people standing from their seats. Shawn looped his arm through his daughter's. He lightly guided her to the door and opened it for her. They walked down the aisle, Maya staring at Lucas. Lucas stared back, a smile wide on his face. He walked down the few steps and took Maya from her father.

"Be good to her." Shawn whispered.

"Of course." Lucas said back. Shawn kissed Maya's cheek and turned to sit with Katy in the front pew. Lucas led her up the stairs and they positioned themselves in front of the priest. The technical words that were said are not what Maya remembers. She remembers staring up at the 28 year old Lucas, after being his fiancé for seven years. It was hard but they did it. They waited until Maya had finished her school. Lucas re-enlisted for another 4 years. So Maya, was home alone for most of the time and was trying to plan a wedding. The few minutes she got with Lucas were spent either in between the sheets or with wedding catalogs spread all over the floor. So once he came home after, they were able to enjoy a year of living together as an engaged couple before finishing their plans and getting married after one more year. Maya thought back to those times as the priest mulled on.

"Maya." She came back to reality, her amazing beautifully reality. "Do you take Lucas Friar to be your lawfully wedded husband."

"I do." Maya said softly.

"Lucas. Do you take Maya Hart to be your lawfully wedded wife."

"I do." Maya's smile grew more than she thought was possible.

"Then by the power invested in me by the state of New York and the house of god, I pronounce you husband and wife. Lucas, you may kiss your bride." Everyone went up in cheers as Maya cupped Lucas's cheeks and kissed him deeply.

 _Maya: Hey husband._

 _Lucas: Hey wife. How is everything at our home?_

 _Maya: Great. I love our home. Riley visits me often which is nice. I wish you didn't have to go_

 _Lucas: Ever since my first tour, I've just felt better. I hated leaving my new wife but you know…_

 _Maya: Yeah, I get it. I just miss you. Especially since I have some big news._

 _Lucas: What is it? That last time you said that, your mom was having a baby._

 _Maya: Well… my mom is not having a baby but she is having a grandbaby._

 _Maya: Lucas?_

 _Lucas: You're pregnant? I'm gonna be a father?_

 _Maya: Yeah. That means you have to come home safe so our children can meet their dad. You hear me?_

 _Lucas: I hear you loud and clear. Wait, wait, wait. Children?_

 _Maya: Twins. Now listen I know it's early—_

 _Lucas: Twins? Oh my god…_

 _Maya: I know! I don't know the genders yet but-_

 _Lucas: What? What's going on?_

 _Maya: Lucas!? Lucas!?_

 _Lucas: Maya, I love you. I have to go, it's an emergency._

 _Maya: I love you! Lucas! Lucas!_

Maya paced the floor, her hands positioned comfortably beneath her already large belly bump.

"Relax. He said he was coming in, his plane was probably delayed. He'll be here."

"I know. But after that awful video chat, I've been worried sick. I was so relieved once he was able to contact me, and I just need him home." The doorknob moved slightly and Maya quickly turned towards the door. A man dressed in his uniform opened the door. Maya stood speechless, this was not her husband. Riley shot up.

"Who are you?" Riley stepped between Maya and the man.

"Oh I'm Derek." He extended his hand and Riley cautiously shook it, "I'm a friend of Lucas's. The military requires any soldier who was harmed to have a travelling assistant and my family lives in New York so I volunteered."

"Harmed?" Maya moved to show herself, "He was harmed? What?" Maya was breathing heavily, her belly heaving up and down. Riley sat her down and tried to comfort her.

"Maya, it'll be okay." She turned to Derek, "what do you mean he was hurt? Where is he?"

"He is still coming up, your apartment isn't very handicap happy. He told me to come up before him." The next moment Lucas came around the corner, leaning onto a pair of crutches. He moved into the apartment and was immediately pulled into a tight hug. He chuckled slightly and wrapped his arms around Maya's frame. "Here's your bag buddy." Derek awkwardly dropped the bag and left the apartment.

"I was so worried." Maya sobbed into his chest, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He pulled away slightly, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I got injured, I didn't want you to worry. It's not that bad anyway." Maya finally got a look at his leg and saw a large bandage around it. She let go of him and he moved to hug Riley. "Thank you for taking care of Maya for me." He whispered.

"Okay. I have to get home to my husband." Riley said with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, congratulations. I'm sorry I couldn't make it home for that." Riley waved it off before lightly hugging Maya and patting Lucas on the back lightly. Riley closed the door behind her, leaving the couple to themselves.

"What happened?" Maya asked quietly sitting, pulling Lucas down with her.

"It's intense, I—I don't…" He was struggling and Maya could tell. She wrapped her hands around his bicep and smoothed her palm over the skin.

"Lucas. You can tell me anything." He turned to her slightly and laid a hand on her baby bump, smiling at the light kick he felt. "He's happy you're home. I am too." Lucas smiled and lightly kissed her before pulling back quickly, "What?"

"Did you say that _he's_ happy I'm home? As in a boy?" Maya bit her lip and nodded, "I'm having a boy? I'm having a boy!" He hugged Maya tight before pulling back once more, "I didn't hurt the babies did I?"

"No. He's just fine. You're having a son _and_ a daughter." Maya was beyond happy, she was elated and so was he.

"I'm having a son _and_ a daughter?" He said, still in shock. He bent down placing his cheek against her belly. "Hey there guys, I'm your dad. I'm can't wait to meet you. We are gonna play catch together and watch football and we'll have to stick together when Mommy drags us to her art shows." Maya slapped the back of his head, "Yeah, that was expected. We will admire mom's art together and go to ball games and do anything you want. I'll play dollies with you and even go shopping. You guys are gonna be so spoiled." Maya laughed and pulled him back up to her.

"I love you Lucas." Maya kissed him, "Now, tell me what happened." Lucas sighed.

 _Lucas: Maya! I am so glad to see you! I thought of some more baby names for them._

 _Maya: Okay huckleberry. How many more months until you are home for good?_

 _Lucas: Two. Just two more months. But I don't know if I can make it home next month, we have a pretty serious mission right now and it doesn't look like it's ending anytime soon._

 _Maya: That's okay, I guess. I'll just have to bug Riley and Farkle some more. So what are the names?_

 _Lucas: Okay I was thinking we could do Noah or Sebastian or Mason or Ryan or Dylan or Grayson or Thomas or Jack or—_

 _Maya: Lucas, we need a list. Not a book._

 _Lucas: Okay, I'm sorry honey but I'm so excited._

 _Maya: Me too. I like Sebastian a lot and Grayson. I'll add those two, thanks for the input_

 _Lucas: For the girls I thought of Riley or Jacey or Madison or Mackenzie or Caitlyn_

 _Maya: I love all of them._

 _Lucas: Good. Hey Maya?_

 _Maya: Yeah?_

 _Lucas: I love you and our children._

 _Maya: I love you too. See you soon._

She cried out in pain, crushing the hand that gripped hers.

"You're doing great honey."

"Shut up." Maya seethed, "You did this to me! You put these babies in me. These babies that are coming out of my vagina!" Lucas wanted to laugh but he knew that would not end well. Maya threw her head back in pain, her back arching. Sweat rolled down her forehead plastering her hair to her skin. She panted.

"Maya, you are the strongest person I know. If I can do it, you can do it." Katy said, holding her daughter's hand. Maya nodded, riding through the pain.

"You're doing great Maya, but you have to push again." The doctor called from the foot of the bed.

"I don't think I can do it." Tears were threatening to spill out.

"Maya, you have to push! Now!" The doctor's tone caused worry to spread throughout Maya's body, "Maya! Push!" Maya did. She pushed, her eyes and jaw clenching.

"I can't do it. I can't do it." Riley rushed into the room and quickly took Katy's place. Katy exited the room, updating the growing crowd.

"Hey peaches. I know this sucks, but you gotta do it. If you don't push this baby out then you can't have your coffee again. Come on peaches, you can do it." Riley intertwined their fingers, stiffly her cry of pain as Maya squeezed them hard.

"Just one more push, Maya!" The doctor called again. Maya did as she was told, her body rocked forward. Her eyes were squeezed tight and both her husband and friend cried out in agony as their hands were crushed. "I see the head!" Maya relaxed slightly as the doctor finished everything up. Her chest was heaving up and down quickly, tears falling from her eyes.

"Where's his cry? I don't hear him!" Maya looked to Lucas, worry filled her eyes. Suddenly a loud cry pierced the air but Maya couldn't enjoy it as she felt pain surround her again.

"Okay Maya. We have to do this again. We have to deliver your son." The doctor spoke loudly over the still crying baby.

"Maya? Did you hear that? We have a daughter?" Maya smiled, "Let's have a son." She nodded, new determination filling her. She pushed when the doctor told her to and never once doubted herself. Her baby boy was soon enough also crying. Minutes later they were placed in Maya's arms.

"Maya? What are their names?" Riley spoke softly. Maya had tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Sebastian for the boy. Lucas, you choose the girl." Lucas smiled and lightly laid his large hand on his newborn daughter's head.

"Jacey. Jacey Madison Friar and Sebastian Ryan Hart Friar." Maya nodded, loving the names.

"It's perfect." The family smiled, finally at peace with their lives.


	13. How long have you been standing there

#82 How long have you been standing there?

Lucaya

Seniors in high school

2 years of dating

* * *

She grabbed her textbook out of her locker and shut it closed. A boy who was only a few inches taller than her small 5' foot frame leaned on the lockers next to her. Maya was used to this, though she never bragged about herself she knew that she had filled out in the last couple years. Wider hips, larger breasts and all on a small frame. Honestly, she was gorgeous. This random boy, who was mostly likely an underclassman lightly poked her arm.

"How are you doing?" He asked in a deep voice. Maya was annoyed. Every time Lucas went out of town or missed school, some new random little fuckboy tried to hit on her. At this point it was almost a game.

"Oh, you know super great. My boyfriend, of two years, is out of town so I am completely free to cheat on him because I'm a slut." Maya said in a sarcastic chipper voice.

"I don't know about you being a slut but I wouldn't mind tapping that." He said as he bit his lip and slowly racked his eyes over her body.

"Wow you know, I was feeling a little self-conscious this morning but after your little prepubescent eyes stared at my ass I feel all better." Maya turned around and flicked him off as she walked down the hallway, hoping to find one of her friends. Maya turned the corner and saw Lucas leaning against the wall casually talking to Zay.

"Woah. What are you doing here? How long have you been standing there?" Maya walked up to him and placed a light kiss on his lips and stood next to him, leaning into his side as he arm casually draped over her shoulders.

"I actually got back super late last night, like this morning late. I instantly crashed and I meant to text you but my phone died and I was basically dead. My mom let me sleep in because of how late the flight was. I came during third and conveniently forgot my phone at home." Maya eyes him slightly before humming, 'mmmhmmm'. Zay looked at the two and shook his head.

"How you are doing? Losing a cousin can be hard." Maya said and lightly rubbed his back. Lucas sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah. The funeral was nice, good to see everyone. Half of them asked about you. I'm doing okay, it's tough but I'm doing okay." Lucas pulled her a little closer and Maya leaned into him more.

"How about your mom? Pappy Joe?" She continued lightly.

"Sad but managing. Pappy Joe kept asking why you didn't accompany me, he misses you." Maya chuckled softly.

"Wow, hurtful." Zay said shaking his head slightly. The boy from rounded the corner, determined to continue his advances on Maya.

"Look sweatheart." He lifted his eyes to see Zay and Lucas, who both towered above him, stare at him.

"I hope you're talking to me because Maya is taken." Zay joked bitterly. Both Lucas and Zay were overly protective of Maya, being their whole hearted Texas selves. The boy's eyes widened and his heart raced. He fumbled with his words and quickly turned around to leave, clearly intimidated by the seniors.

"Jeez. One look from you guys and he's running. One look from me and he thinks I'm asking for it." Maya sighed. Lucas rubbed her shoulder.

"Well, I _am_ pretty intimidating." Zay puffed out his chest and playfully flexed causing Maya to laugh.

"Oh yeah. Watch out Zay Babineaux is coming through, Mr. Tough Guy." Zay nodded at her words and walked away, still playing this persona. Maya turned to Lucas who stooped down instantly and gave her a deep kiss.

"I missed you. And to answer your question earlier. I was standing there long enough to hear all of the things to you said to that boy." Maya wasn't sure how he was gonna react, "Badass." She laughed and he smiled, kissing her again.


	14. Middle of a thunderstorm

#115 We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?

Lucaya

Senior Year

Dating for a few years

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone that is requesting things, I love it! And I promise to every single one of them. This one was very specific and I love it, I also love the vague ones. Whatever you want. Please keep requesting prompts!**

* * *

Maya gripped her arm rests to the point her knuckles were white, "Can't we just head home. Dying isn't worth visiting upstate."

Lucas chuckled, "Were not gonna die. It's a thunderstorm and some traffic, no big deal. We aren't even moving, I don't think anyone is going fast enough to actually crash."

"Look. It's gonna take forever to get up there and it might be raining up there too. I don't want to spend half of my spring break in the car. Let's just pull into one of these garages and catch the subway home."

"No Maya. I worked hard to make Shawn's cabin look nice for us and I really want to go. It's not raining up there and the lake is beautiful. Look, we're moving now." The car inched forward slightly.

"Yeah, just like the Daytona 500." The sarcasm dripped from her voice. Lucas turned up the radio and soon found himself nodding along to the music. He began to sing in an off tune pitch causing Maya to laugh, relaxing slightly. "Nice voice."

"Think you could do better?" She could but not to this song. She plugged her phone into the aux and scrolled to one of her favorite songs. "Thumbs?"

"Of course. I know it verbatim." She readied herself, "Somewhere in the world they think they're working for themselves. They get up everyday to go to work for someone else. And somebody works for them and so they think they got it made but they're all just working to get paid the very same." Her voice was like smooth caramel. It flowed perfectly and stunned Lucas.

"Wow." Lucas turned to her slightly, his mouth agape.

"And so they keep on twiddling them thumbs. Skiddly-dee-da-dum. They gonna keep on twiddling them thumbs. Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum." Her voice didn't falter once, "And so they keep on twiddling them thumbs. Skiddly-dee-da-dum. They gonna keep on twiddling them thumbs. Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum." She turned and saw Lucas's gaze. She shut her mouth and blushed heavily.

"You are amazing. I never knew you could sing like that." She shrugged, obviously embarrassed. "Don't just shrug, Maya. That was amazing!"

"Glad you liked it huckleberry." She laughed.

"Who sings that song?" Lucas asked, his eyes glued to the heavily traffic road.

"Oh no one that you would know." He peered out of the corner of her eye and swore he saw her blush even more. A barrage of honks snapped both of their attention back to the road and she was stressed all over again.

"Okay. I'm gonna get off this road and go another route." Lucas thought out loud as he pulled out of the traffic filled lane and turned onto another road. This one was way less crowded but another almost an entire hour to their trip, "Okay so we might be behind schedule by an hour but now this route won't cause you to break your fingers because of stress." Her smile was small but still present.

"Thanks." She squeaked out. Lucas removed one hand from the steering wheel and grabbed her had, intertwining their fingers. Just as predicted the drive was an extra hour long but they still managed to get their before sunset. The dark clouds still covered the sun and thunder cracked through the sky. Once Maya shouldered her bag she quickly ran from cover, thunderstorms are not her thing. She made her way into the cabin as quickly as possible and turned on all the lights. Lucas was right behind her with his own stuff.

"A week by ourselves in your dad's secluded cabin. Yay." His voice was relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her head.

"Don't get too excited. Shawn is coming up tomorrow with Riley and Farkle and he put security cameras in here and the hallways. Maybe even the bedrooms." Lucas groaned and kissed her cheek before grabbing his bag and heading towards the bedrooms. "Which ones are we allowed to use?"

"Well, there are only two rooms so unless you want to sleep next to Farkle, I suggest we choose the same one." He looked over his shoulder at her, a sly smile present on his face.

"That's okay with me." He responded.

"Good." She pressed her lips to his lightly and continued into one of the rooms. "Guess this is ours." She dropped her bag on the floor and fell onto the bed. Lucas followed her lead and hovered above her showering kisses on her face. She laughed and lightly tried to push him off.

"Wanna go outside and feel the rain?" Lucas suggested, pulling her into a standing position and wrapping his strong arms around her.

"We are in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to feel the rain?" She was shocked to say the least and most definitely not going to be joining him on that adventure.

"It really isn't raining that hard and I am almost positive that the rain has stopped." Suddenly a loud clap of thunder rang through the air, startling Maya as she huddled into his chest more. "Ok fine. We won't go outside." She yelped as his hands gripped her thighs and lifted her. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped his face.

"We can't do this either. Cameras." Lucas sighed and set her down. She gave him a forgiving smile and small pat on the cheek before walking into the kitchen. "We brought food for tonight's dinner right?" Lucas nodded, "What is it?"

"Um… I think it's sandwiches." Maya groaned, "Farkle, Riley, and Shawn are bringing the real food tomorrow. By the way, how long is Shawn staying with us?"

"Relax. He's not even staying the night. He's driving up with the other two, dropping them off and then going back. He just wanted to check some things first." Maya smiled at him.

"Good. I checked the weather and it supposed to be clear for the rest of the week. So we can go in the lake."

"Good. Now about those sandwiches…"

* * *

 **This story will be picked up on one of my full Lucaya stories called Spring Break. I have yet to even finish the first chapter so it might be a while until it's up but stay tuned.**


	15. Not what it looks like

#119 It's not what it looks like

Lucaya

Done with school (adults)

Married with 16 y/o daughter, 13 y/o twin boys, infant girl

* * *

"What do you know about this boy?" Lucas asked suddenly, breaking the silence. Maya peered at him from across the table where she was typing away at her computer.

"Brandon is a sweet kid. I've heard through my school mole that he's an A and B student with no terrible track record." Maya said turning back to her document.

"No terrible track record? That could mean he still has a bad one." Lucas said.

"He got into one fight in middle school because some boys were picking on his younger brother who also happens to be in 7th grade with our boys." Maya said with the same coolness as before, "Riley swears that he's a good kid, she wouldn't lie to me. When they first started dating I had her dig up everything on the kid, which wasn't much thankfully."

"She's still too young to date." Lucas folded his arms and pouted slightly. Maya chuckled and patted his arm.

"Luke honey, I know this is hard to watch Jacey grow up but she is. At least she isn't like us or she wouldn't still be a virgin." Lucas looked down sheepishly.

"I was seventeen." He said quietly in hopes of strengthening his argument.

"I was sixteen, you're a year older than me." Maya said and he looked at her knowingly.

"I don't want her to grow up." He pouted some more.

"I know honey, but she has to at some point." Maya got up and went around the table to sit next to her husband, "This is her first real boyfriend and he's a good kid, let's give her the benefit of the doubt." Lucas nodded and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You're a great mother Maya." Maya smiled at him.

"You're okay." She replied with a shrug causing him to laugh. She kissed his cheek before moving back to her chair, "Now I really need to finish this article."

Lucas sat in silence for a few minutes before piping up once more, "What do you think they're doing?"

Maya groaned, "Lucas! I really need to work!" He held his hands up in defense and picked up his book once more. "What _are_ they doing?" Maya asked.

"See?! It's been so quiet." Lucas argued.

"Okay but we can't just go in there and ask what they're doing." Maya said closing her computer

"Why not?"

"Because then she'll think we don't trust her." Maya said lowering her voice slightly.

"But she's know we trust her, it's him we don't trust." Lucas threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Look if we do that then it'll just lead to an argument and I really don't want that." Then it clicked for her, "Sebastian! Carson! I need you in here!" Lucas snapped his fingers and smiled at her.

"I like your thinking Hart, use the minions." She laughed.

"They aren't minions." She paused, "But yes, use the minions." At that moment two young boys bounded into the dinning room. Sebastian had dirty blonde hair that fell just above his eyebrows and he stood at the taller end of average, hovering just around 5'4". His twin brother, who also had dirty blonde hair, stood at 5'2" and kept his hair in a clean short cut. They both were already taller than their mother and loved to rub it in.

"Whatcha need mom?" Carson said as he opened the fridge. He tossed an apple over his shoulder and Sebastian caught it without looking. Maya was always shocked by their twin instincts.

"Okay so here's the deal guys. I don't like using you guys for things but…"

"But we need you to spy on your sister and her…" Lucas grimaced.

"Her boyfriend?" Carson finished for his father with apple in his mouth. Lucas nodded.

"Conditions and reward?" Sebastian said as he sat down at the table, his hands folded.

"Conditions and reward?" Maya repeated shocked and Sebastian nodded. "Okay fine. Our conditions are that this order didn't come from us and she will not see or hear you. Your reward is um…. What do you want?" Sebastian looked to his twin and they nodded simultaneously.

"We want our allowance doubled." Carson said.

"Nope. Try again." Maya said without hesitation.

"Okay, how about no chores for a month?" Lucas shook his head, "Come on! We deserve something!"

"Yes you will get something in return but it has to be reasonable. That is unfair to us and your sister if you get to opt out of your chores. You will get a reward that helps you without hurting the rest of us." Maya said with a sigh, "Let me know if you think of anything while you are doing your job."

"While we're spying on our sister?" Maya nodded, "Okay fine. Come on Seba." Carson silently ran off and then quickly ascended the steps with his brother in tow.

"Are we bad people for making them do this?" Maya asked.

"No, I don't think so. Maybe not the best but not terrible people either." Lucas smiled at her as she chuckled at his response. "What do you want to do for dinner?"

"I don't know. What time is it?" Lucas checked his watch.

"5:45. Is Brandon staying for dinner?"

"Um… I don't actually know." Maya pulled out her phone and opened the text she had between her sons.

Maya: After a good five minutes of spying, one of you needs to knock and ask Brandon if he's staying for dinner and what they want to eat.

Sebastian: Okay mom.

Carson: So far I only hear laughing and talking.

Maya: Is there door closed?!

Carson: yeah…

Maya: okay boys come down here, Mom's got it from here

In the next minute the boys were coming back down the steps. "We just want twenty dollars each. That's it." They called.

"Fine." Lucas said as he pulled out his wallet. He handed them each a twenty and excused them to their rooms. "What are you gonna do?"

"Why are there so many stairs in this house?" Sebastian groaned as the boys made their way back up the stairs to their room.

"I'm going to have a talk with my daughter." Maya shot up from her seat and marched up the stairs to Jacey's room. She neared her closed door and heard laughing from the other side, but it wasn't her daughter's or a guy's voice. Maya's eyebrow quirked upwards and she rapped on the door. Slight shuffling was heard before Jacey opened the door, a little breathless.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Jacey leaned against her doorframe.

"We need to talk."

"Okay, talk." Maya glanced to Brandon who sat awkwardly on her bed. "Fine. I'll be right back Brandon." He lifted a hand in goodbye and the two girls walked down the hall.

"You know the rules and you blatantly disobeyed them." Maya's tone was quite hostile.

"Mom, relax."

"No Jacey! Our main rule is that the door stays open. It concerns me that the door was closed especially when the boys are home. That's is also our next big rule, there is no and I mean no funny business when the boys are present." Maya scolded

"Funny business? We weren't doing anything! Ask the boys, who were SPYING on me, they heard laughing." Jacey was basically pleading with her mom.

"Yeah, I heard laughing to. But it wasn't yours." Jacey was about to open her mouth but Maya beat her, "And it wasn't a guys. You were watching a movie, which is okay, but your door was closed! Jacey, I know you guys were doing something that you shouldn't necessarily do. That's why your door was closed!"

"If you are suggesting that I was having s—"

"God I hope not!" Maya cried out.

"I'm not having…." She left the sentence hanging in the air, "I'm not."

"Good. That's all." Jacey nodded towards her mom and walked back into her room. Maya stood in the doorway despite the looks she got from Jacey who sat next to Brandon on the bed.

"Brandon, would you like to stay for dinner?" Brandon glanced towards Jacey

"Um… sure. Thank you Mrs. Friar." Brandon sounded polite enough to her.

"Is pizza okay for you guys?" They both nodded, "Brandon, you don't have any allergies do you?"

"No ma'am."

"Okay. I'll leave you guys alone now. Door. open." Maya tried to sound as threatening as possible but her small 5'1" frame made it hard. Jacey already was taller than her but only by an inch. Maya nodded at the young couple and went back down stairs. She sat next to her husband, who moved onto the couch, and leaned into him.

"How was it?" He asked while putting his arm around her.

"Awful. She had her door closed."

"She wasn't you know…." Maya shook her head at her husband's words.

"I doubt she would do that with everyone in the house but there is a very good chance that our little girl just had a makeout session with her boyfriend." Maya said causing Lucas to groan and squeeze his eyes shut.

"Damn. I was hoping we had a few more months, if not years. Do you remember when Shawn caught us kissing?" Maya nodded, agreeing with him.

"That was awful. I was so embarrassed." Maya said with a laugh

"You were embarrassed? I was mortified. You were straddling my lap and I was ugh… it was just ugh." Maya laughed at her husband's awkward memory of the awful moment.

"I'm gonna order a few pizzas for dinner." Maya sat up with a huff and walked back to her computer once again. She order 2 large pepperoni pizzas and one cheese before sitting back down with Lucas. She leaned against the arm of the couch and laid her feet on his lap while he scrolled through the channels.

"Not fair!" Maya heard the loud call of her son's voice carry through the halls, she groaned.

"How much longer do we have peace?" Lucas asked quietly

"I give it twenty seconds." Maya said.

"Great." Lucas said sarcastically, "I wish us the best of luck." He placed a quick kiss to her lips and prepared for the loud impact that was about to occur. Just as predicted the energetic twins came barreling into the room, both with anger in their eyes.

"Mom!" Carson yelled.

"Car, no need to yell. I am right here and McKenzie is sleeping!" She said as she sat up, "Now what's the problem?"

"Sebastian used my hoodie and then left it at Ethan's house! How is that fair?"

"You guys have separate clothing? I thought it was just a joint collection." Maya joked but the boys did not laugh.

"Mom! This is serious."

"Oh yes, dear me. You are right. Let's call the FBI." Maya's voice turned to sarcasm and a smile broke out on Lucas's lips as he listened to his family.

"Mom." Carson groaned, "I let him borrow my jacket, with the goodness in my heart and he lost it!"

"I didn't lose it! I left it at Ethan's house! There is a big difference! Ethan said he will give it to me on Monday at school." Sebastian argued as he tried to defend himself.

"But I want to wear it tomorrow when I go out with my friends!"

"Okay stop!" Maya said loudly, "Sebastian, it is unfair for you to borrow your brother's clothes and then leave it somewhere."

"Ha!" Carson yelled at his brother.

"However…" And with that Carson's face dropped, "Carson, it isn't that big of a deal. We know where the jacket is and when we'll get it back. Just wear another hoodie." Both boys glared at each other. "Cheer up. You earned twenty dollars today and I ordered pizza. Should be here soon."

"Okay fine. Can we get our ipad back?" Sebastian asked with what was supposed to be an innocent smile.

"Has it been two weeks?" Maya said, her eyes not leaving the TV

"It will be on Wednesday. That's close enough." Carson whined.

"Nope. You'll get them back on Wednesday if you behave." The two groaned and sulked down the hall towards their room. The doorbell rang and Maya looked at Lucas with pleading eyes.

"Yeah I got it." He patted her shin before rolling onto his feet. He opened the door and a small girl ran inside.

"Hi Uncle Luke! Can I use your bathroom? Thanks!" Everything came out as she was running down the hallway. Lucas laughed and hugged Riley as she stepped through the door.

"Hey honey." Maya said, getting up to greet her. "I didn't realize you were coming."

"Yeah sorry for dropping by but Addie really needed to use the bathroom and we were in the neighborhood." Riley sat down on the nearby chair, as if this was her home which is basically was.

"No problem. Do you wanna stay for dinner? I ordered three large pizzas."

"You have four children and Lucas. I don't think three pizzas can feed two more people."

"One of them can't even eat the pizza." As if on cue McKenzie's cries came across the baby monitor. Before Maya could do anything Lucas was on his feet walking down the hall towards the nursery.

"Still." Riley said. "Plus, I'm dropping Addie off at one of her friend's and Sofia is at the beach with her friends so it's Farkle and I's first night alone in a long time." Maya gave her a knowing smile.

"Careful. We had one of those nights and now we have this little bundle of joy." Maya's voice picked up into a happy one as Lucas came in with McKenzie in his arms. He gently handed her off to her mom and then sat down next to Maya.

"Aww. I wouldn't mind another one." Riley said while fiddling with McKenzie's small fingers.

"What did this conversation turn to?" Lucas asked laughing.

"Oh nothing, I'm gonna get Addie and then we have to get going." Riley stood up and walked down the hall before returning a moment later with Addie trailing behind her. The twelve year old girl received the height gene from both her parents and already stood at 5'.

"Thanks for letting me use your bathroom Aunt Maya and Uncle Luke! Bye McKenzie!" Addie skipped out of the apartment, her long brown hair flowing behind her.

"Is her name Addie or Riley?" Lucas joked.

"Okay, we gotta go." Riley said standing up.

"Have fun tonight…" Maya sang to Riley with a wink. Riley just laughed at her and followed her bubbly daughter out the door. Maya bounced McKenzie on her knee and giggled at her young daughter. Lucas settled back into the couch switching between the channels. The doorbell rang once more.

"That's probably the pizza." Lucas said grabbing his wallet and going to the door. He opened it to a young man carrying three pizza boxes.

"Your total is $27.50" The boy said without looking up.

"Keep the change." Lucas said as he handed the kid 3 ten dollar bills and took the boxes. Lucas walked the boxes to the kitchen table. "Kids! Pizza is here!" Within the next few seconds the boys were down the stairs and opening the boxes.

"Where's Jacey and Brandon?" Maya asked as she settled McKenzie into her highchair. She poured a handful of cheerios onto the small table and sat down next to her. Sebastian and Carson occupied the chairs to her right and Lucas sat the opposite end of the table. The bench would hold Brandon and Jacey if they showed up.

"I'll go let them know that the food is here." Lucas pushed his chair away from the table and slowly made his way up the steps. He closed in on her room and noticed that the door was closed once again. His eyebrows rose and he pushed the door open. He stood there in shock. His arms resting on the doorframe. Brandon was sitting on her bed with his back against the wall and his legs crossed. Jacey sat in his lap, with her legs on either side of hips. Brandon's hands were on her lower back and hers cupped his cheeks. When Lucas opened the door they scrambled off each other. Brandon sat on the edge of her bed facing the closet. His hand rubbed the back of his neck and his cheeks were a deep crimson color. Jacey stood next to her bed, facing her dad straightening out her shirt. She fiddled with the hem of the top out of nervousness, something she picked up from her mother. Her cheeks were also a deep red. Lucas's mouth was drawn tightly and his knuckles were white.

"Dad, it's not what it looks like!" Jacey called out suddenly.

"Not what it looks like?" He seethed. Lucas was furious, sure he had done worse by the time he was sixteen but this was his little girl. "Jacey! You broke so many of our rules!"

"I don't know what to say… I'm sorry dad" Jacey dropped her head.

"Brandon." Brandon cautiously lifted his eyes to Lucas's.

"Umm… yes sir?" Brandon was walking on thin ice here.

"Leave." Lucas's tone was deadly causing Brandon to shake in his shoes.

"Of course. I'm sorry. Bye Jacey!" He ran out of the room quickly and then down the steps. Maya saw the boy and noticed his hurried movements.

"Thank you for the offer Mrs. Friar but my mom needs me home." He waved a hand in goodbye before quickly opening and exiting the door. Maya watched the boy leave in shock and noticed the absence of her husband and daughter.

"Okay, I'm gonna see what's going on with your dad and sister. Please watch McKenzie!" Maya directed her words towards the boys and then quickly climbed up the steps. She slowly walked up the room and instantly felt the tension between her family. "What's going on?" She pried softly.

"Yeah Jacey, what is going on?" Maya could hear the anger in his voice.

"Okay. _What_ is going on?'" Maya asked, "Lucas?"

"I walked up to her room, to let her know dinner was here, and the door was closed once again!"

"Jacey!" Maya scolded, "That is two times! On the same day! With a warning!"

"I know!" She yelled, causing her to be on the end of a judging glare, "I know."

"But do you? Jacey this is serious!" Maya said just as harshly.

"But that's not all…" Lucas said, waving his hands dramatically. "She was kissing him! On the lips!"

"Okay, Lucas honey. You need to calm down." Maya placed a calming hand on his bicep which was bulging from rage.

"No! Maya, she was straddling his lap and he was touching her and they were kissing!"

"Mom, it's not that bad." Jacey tried to argue.

"Yes it is! Grounded for two weeks!" Lucas yelled.

"Lucas let's talk about this…." Maya tried calming him down but nothing worked.

"And you don't get your phone for a week!"

"Lucas…" Maya tried again

"And I'm taking your door off its hinges!" Lucas yelled at his daughter.

"Lucas that's a little extreme. Let's just talk—"

"And I forbid you to see him again!"

"Dad!" Jacey finally spoke up.

"Lucas!" Maya stepped in front of her husband and pushed out of her door, shutting it closed behind her. "Stop! Go downstairs and I'll talk to her."

"But Maya she wa—"

"Lucas! Stairs." Maya paused after each word, scaring Lucas a little bit. Lucas grumbled slightly and sulked down the stairs. Maya opened Jacey door and walked inside. Jacey was sitting on her bed, against her wall, hugging a pillow tightly to her chest.

"Mom, you can't let him do that." Jacey had tears in her eyes. Maya felt bad for her, she really did. She moved over to Jacey and joined her on the bed. She laid her arm over her daughter's shoulders and leaned against her.

"I won't don't worry. He's just shocked and upset." Maya said.

"I know and I'm sorry. I really am. I just like Brandon soo much and it was going really well and I was worried that one of the twerps would ruin it."

"I understand. You know once when I was sixteen or seventeen, around your age, your dad and I had a similar problem with your Grandpa."

"Ewww. MOM! I don't want to hear this!" Jacey whined and gagged in disgust.

"Think of it as your punishment, one of your punishments." Jacey groaned and Maya continued, "So anyways, I was sitting on his lap just like you. Except, your father's hands were a little lower." Jacey groaned and covered her ears causing Maya to chuckle. "I'm trying to show you that it happens to everyone. Your grandfather literally chased your father out my window. Your dad was tripping over his feet and actually cut his shin on my windowsill. The stain might still be there, I'll try to show you sometime." Jacey smiled at her mom.

"Did that really happen?"

"Yep. Shawn chewed out your dad for a full week every time he saw him and he gave me the longest speech known to man. He also grounded me for a month and didn't allow Lucas over for two of them. He also locked my window and took my door off the hinges."

"Are you kidding me? That's insane!" Jacey said in disbelief

"Yeah I thought so too. Mr. Mathews, who was our teacher, also rearranged the seating so we weren't next to each other. They were so mad at us but I didn't see it as a big deal. However I was still punished so…"

"I'm gonna be punished." Jacey finished, "For kissing my boyfriend?"

"No. No. For breaking our rules twice." Maya said, "I gave you a warning and you actively disobeyed it. That is unacceptable." Jacey hung her head.

"What's my punishment? Please don't call dad in! He would make it so much worse."

"Don't worry, if your dad is anything like mine than I would never want you to go through that." Jacey laughed slightly, "Your punishment is two weeks grounded and I'm taking your phone for one week."

"Fine… I think I can live with that." Jacey said with a grimace.

"And…" Maya drawled out, "Riley is going to keep a close eye on you."

"Mom! Please don't make Aunt Riley watch me!"

"Oh I won't but once I tell her what happened that will happen all on its own. She loves you like you're her own daughter. Now let's get some pizza." Maya and Jacey got off the bed but Maya stopped her daughter once more, "Also, I would hide that hickey. I don't think your dad noticed but if he did then Brandon would need a casket." Jacey gasped and covered her neck with her hand while blushing very hard.

"Yeah ok. So, you're not mad?"

"I mean, I'm not happy but I understand. I already gave you the talk. I just want you to be safe and smart. Don't feel pressured and you have the control in those situations. Consent is everything." Jacey nodded and pulled down her hair, allowing it to fall onto her shoulders, covering her neck.

"Thank you mom." The daughter-mother duo hugged and walked out the door and down the stairs with their arms entertwined.


	16. Doing this to protect you

#200 I'm doing this to protect you

Lucas x Maya

Sophomore year

Just started dating

* * *

"So how was school?" Maya was taken back by the question, it wasn't one she was used to. Dinner was a lot different now that Shawn lived with them in a whole new apartment. One that didn't have holes or leaky pipes or ferrets coming in from the floor.

"It was fine." She answered casually, the answer usual kids gave when this question was presented, "Actually it was really good." But Maya wasn't a usual kid. "In English we didn't do anything but watch To Kill a Mockingbird and in math we just reviewed a test we took, which I actually didn't fail. And we just went over notes in Chemistry so it was really easy and relaxed. Lunch was great, as usual ever since they got that new lunch lady. And Mr. Wistry, my history teacher, is sooo laid back so I just did my homework during his class and then I finished it during study hall so I don't have to do anything tonight. Also, Spanish just seems to get easier for me."

"That's so good to here, Babygirl." Katy said with a smile, also happy to now have family dinners.

"Oh, I'm also hanging out with Lucas tomorrow after school." Katy just nodded at her daughter but Shawn's eyebrow quirked up.

"Lucas? Why are you hanging out with him?" Shawn picked at his food and stared at Maya. Maya just snorted and looked back at him.

"What? We're just hanging out, maybe watching a movie. What's the big deal?" Shawn just shrugged.

"Nothing. I was just curious. Are you going to his house?" Maya nodded her head and hummed in agreement. "Are his parents gonna be there?"

Maya snickered, "Aww Shawn, are you being a protective father?" Katy suppressed a laugh as she watched the two of them bicker playfully.

Shawn stuttered, "N-no. I was just wondering. Just trying to keep you safe."

"That's sweet Shawn but I can handle my own boyfriend." The words slipped out of her mouth before she could actually process what she was saying. Her mom had known since Lucas asked her out a few months ago, the two were close.

"Your boyfriend?" Shawn leaned forward, his hands flat on the table.

"Shawn, honey calm down." Katy rubbed his arm trying to calm him but failed.

"Calm down!? She's sixteen and she already has a boyfriend… and it's Lucas."

"Yeah, it's Lucas. He's the kindest person I know, next to Riley of course." Maya said calmly, defending her new boyfriend.

"Wasn't he dating Riley?" Maya's face fell at his words.

"Not really. They dated for like a week in eighth grade, I don't think that counts." Maya was picking at her food, not making eye contact with anyone else.

"What about that whole triangle thing." That was a low blow even for Shawn and tears stung at Maya's eyes.

"We figured it out Shawn, why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Because Maya, I know kids like Lucas. I was a kid like Lucas." Shawn said loudly, "One of those kids that dated any girl that looked his way."

"No Shawn! I was a kid like you. Craved attention, tough, from a broken home. Lucas is none of those things! He is someone who makes me better. Just like my mom does for you." Katy's eyes widened at the mention of her.

"You can't compare the marriage between two adults to a high school fling between two sophomores." Shawn now stood up and Maya did too, trying to match his intimidating height.

"Shawn, come on! You know Lucas, you like Lucas."

"I liked him when he was your friend, you deserve better!" Maya scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I don't want to do this but I forbid you to see him."

"Shawn! You can't do that! You do not get to tell me who I like or don't like or who I date!"

"I'm doing this to protect you Maya!" Tears spilled from her eyes.

"No, you're not! You are doing this because _you_ think he is a bad guy, which he's not!"

"Maya, you cannot see him anymore!" Maya whipped her body around and ran to her room. "Maya!" Shawn sat down in exasperation and looked to Katy who was shaking her head at him. "What?"

"You can't tell a girl who she gets to date especially when he is a good guy. He's a gentlemen." Katy then picked up her voice, "And how dare you bring up the triangle, that hurt her. It was hard on her and her friendship with Riley! That was a hard time for her and you brought it up again." Shawn didn't realize what he just did.

"Shit." He whispered harshly to himself, "I'm gonna go talk to her, apologize." Shawn quickly moved from the dining room to Maya's but found it empty. "Katy, she's gone!" Katy came rushing in worry present on all of her features.

"She's gone!? What do you mean she's gone?" Katy rushed past the door into her daughter's room and saw the window open, "Where do you think she went?"

"Either to see Lucas or Riley." Shawn said angrily, hoping it was the latter.

"I'll call Topanga." Katy rushed to her phone that was in the kitchen but it wouldn't matter. Maya had just left her house, she wouldn't be there yet even if she was going to Riley's house. But she wasn't, she was headed straight towards Lucas's face, tears still streaming down her face. She made her way up the fire escape and finally to his window. She saw him sitting at his desk, his back to her. She knocked on the window and he turned around quickly in surprise. He made his way to Maya and opened it for her.

"Maya? What are you doing here? It's like seven thirty." Maya didn't answer as she hugged him tightly, her arms wrapping around his waist as she buried herself into his strong chest. She was too busy being upset that she didn't notice that he was shirtless, or how his muscles stood strong against her. She sniffled loudly and felt his arms wrap around her, one hand landing in her hair and stroking her head. "Shortstack what's wrong?'

She sniffled again, "Shawn said that I can't see you and brought up the whole triangle incident. I don't know, it just made me really upset. It's stupid and I shouldn't have come here, I'm sorry." Maya tried to pull away but Lucas held her to him.

"Maya, I'm happy that you can come to me when you're upset. That really sucks that he brought it up, it really was an awful time." Lucas said and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah." Maya rested her cheek against his heart and listened to the steady rhythm, "Why did you choose me?"

"What?" Lucas asked stunned.

"Why did you choose me? Like, why not Riley?"

"Maya…" Lucas said softly, "Why do you want to know?" Maya just shrugged, "I don't know what you are looking for Maya. I chose you because I like you Maya."

"But you liked Riley also." Maya argued but she didn't move her head and he didn't loosen his grip.

"So? I liked you more, I like you more." Lucas said confidently.

"Do you still like her?"

"What? Of course not, Maya! Why would you ask me that?" Lucas pulled away from her and stared at her, her eyes still red and wet.

"Because she's Riley! She isn't someone you just stop having feelings for."

"Well then I must be a first because I don't have feelings for her, if I did I would be with her. But I'm not, I'm with you. And I know I truly like you because if I didn't then I never would have liked you in the first place," Lucas let go of her completely and was getting passionate, "You stole my heart Maya. And you didn't steal it from Riley, it was never hers. Sure, maybe I had some feelings for her but that's only because she was the first girl to ever really put an interest in me but then you came along. When you admitted your feelings for me, I felt like I couldn't breath but I also could at the same time and it scared the hell out of me. And then when you backed out of the triangle at the ski lodge, it was like I was suffocating all over again.

"I didn't want to choose Riley, I was gonna choose you but you didn't let me. And when you did that, I felt like you didn't want me anymore so I went ahead and chose Riley, against my better judgement. But obviously that didn't work out because I didn't put the effort in, I was too busy focusing on you and watching you talk to other boys and go after Josh. That fucking killed me Maya and then when you didn't talk to me because I broke Riley's heart, that was the worst time of my entire life. Maya, I couldn't stop thinking about you, all I wanted was to hold your hand and push your hair behind you ear and kiss you but I knew you couldn't. I when Josh broke your heart, who do you think went to beat him up because I just can't fathom the idea of anybody hurting you or not wanting you. And then finally you talked to me and we finally admitted our feelings for each other and I was over the moon. I was so happy, you don't even realize the feeling I got when you didn't reject me. Then we got the okay from Riley, and I was free to be with you with no regrets and I wouldn't take it back for the world." He rushed to her and held her face in his hands, new tears were stinging her eyes but now out of happiness.

"I chose you too late Maya, I should've fought for you earlier on but I didn't and I _do_ regret that." He moved his hands to her shoulders and took a small step backwards, "I chose you because I want to be with you Maya. I chose you because I love you Maya." Her mouth fell open and she was speechless. After four short months of dating he already said that. He noticed her silence and dropped his hands completely from her body. He turned his body away from her but her small hand grabbed his bicep and turned back around. Before he could think her hands were on his cheeks and their lips were pressed together. Lucas tentatively put his hands on Maya's waist and slowly kissed her back. Maya eventually pulled away, her lips slightly swollen. Her eyes fluttered open to meet Lucas's.

"That was our first kiss." Maya said quietly. He ducked his head in shyness and smiled.

"That was a hell of a first kiss." He said back.

"I love you too Huckleberry." Her words seemed so sure, it caused his heart to swell. He picked up his chin and looked at her, a small smile still present on his lips. He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "I'm feeling much better, thank you."

"Of course. Come on, I'll walk you home." Lucas took her hand in his and led her to the window. Lucas crawled out first before helping her through and shutting it. He followed behind her as she went down the fire escape and watched her blonde curls bounce around her face. When they both put their feet on solid ground he slipped his arm over her shoulders and they walked to her apartment. As they were going up the elevator Maya turned to him.

"Shawn will probably yell at you." Maya warned.

"It's nothing I can't handle." Lucas waved it off as if it were nothing but secretly he was terrified of the father figure. The elevator dinged and the two stepped off, walking down the hall until they got to her door. Maya opened the door and stepped inside, Lucas cautiously trailing behind her. Katy shot up from her seat and instantly hugged Maya.

"Oh thank god you are alright babygirl. I was so worried." Katy smoothed down her hair.

"Mom, I'm fine." Katy nodded at her daughter.

"That's good because you're grounded. We've talked about sneaking out before, you've gotta stop doing it." Maya nodded, knowing she wouldn't stop. She squeezed Lucas's hand once before beginning her trek down the hallway. She turned around.

"Night, Lucas." Lucas lifted his hand in goodbye and turned through the door. He was fiddling with his phone when Shawn walked into the hallway.

"Lucas?" Lucas stopped walking and turned around to look at the man. "Um… thanks for walking her home."

"Uh… no problem Mr. Hunter. It was my pleasure. Have a good night." Lucas awkwardly turned back around and left the apartment building, a smile happily gracing his face.


	17. Think I'm in love with you

#91 I think I'm in love with you and that scares me half to death

Lucas x Maya

GM Texas Part 2 at the campfire (If I wrote it)

Not dating… yet ;)

* * *

Lucas hated this, he was in the worst situation he thought possible. Riley didn't(?) like him like that anymore but Maya does(?) like him now. It was all so confusing (and Lucas really thinks about those question marks). It was started out well, how could it end so badly? He sat there asking himself that question over and over. Sure, he liked Maya. He always did know that somewhere deep inside. The fire in her eyes when they got close and how he could never fight back the grin when she teased him. But it wasn't just arguments and teasing between them, not anymore. They held conversations easily and the conversations were always passionate.

It truly started a few months ago, the feeling began in his legs. They were sitting across from each other while working on a project and her foot ran along his shin. She had no idea what she doing, he wasn't even sure if Maya knew that was his shin. But he stayed completely still and just felt the tip of her hell run along his skin. It was almost comforting in the silence. It was as if, even through the quiet she was still telling him that she was here.

The tingling feeling he got then moved to his thighs. Every time she cracked a joke about country life she would laugh heartily and slap her knee comically. Sometimes he joined, sometimes he just grinned and shook his head. One time, Maya slapped his knee. Playfully of course, nothing that could hurt him. But the lingering fingertips on his skin felt like a fire that he just couldn't forget. But it wasn't just that one time. That one time led to multiple times after that until it became a regular thing. But the tingle stayed there longer due to one purely accidental incident that he wouldn't trade for anything. He was casually sitting at a bar stool in Topanga's when Maya walked in. Without hesitation she walked up to him, slapped her hands on his thighs and pushed her body until they were face to face. Lucas was startled and blushed heavily but Maya just laughed and ha-hurred in his face. She lowered herself to the ground and removed her hands from his legs like nothing happened.

From there the tingle moved to his torso. On multiple occasions Maya stumbled right into his arms, her hands being pressed against his chest or stomach. These accident resulted in lots of blushing but quick composure on Maya's part. Sometimes her hands found his chest in big crowds, when she was pushing through them to see better. And sometimes, on those not so rare occasions when she grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, her nails dragged across his chest slowly as if she was teasing him.

Next it was in his arms and it stayed here the longest. Every time she dragged him somewhere by the wrist he felt it. Every time she just casually patted his bicep he felt it. Every time she used him sturdy arm to steady herself whether it was for balancing purposes or she just fell he felt it. Every time.

From his arms, it went straight to his heart. Though, it was kind of there all along. Whenever she smiled at him his heart pulled a little. Whenever she teased him his heart pulled a lot. It was weird to him and throughout this constant state of change Lucas was still able to recognize the one thing that stayed the same, Maya. It Maya that caused these feelings not Riley. When he hugged Riley he felt nothing. When she dragged him somewhere he felt nothing. Yeah he liked her but not like that.

 _Holy crap. I like Riley just not like that._ Lucas's thoughts raced and he stared at Maya who glowed in the fire light, _it's Maya that I like. It's Maya that I've always liked. The fire between us, it's undeniable._

"Can we just stop?" She pleaded, "I just want everything to stop. It's been bad enough I've been keeping this secret from Riley all this time."

"What secret?" Lucas was confused, he was a simple man but this was not a simple process.

Maya hesitated nervously, "you guys are so much alike. I thought you were just like brother and sister, too." She dropped her head into her hands sighing.

"Why?" His voice was soft, as if he was trying not to scare her

"You're at your best when you're just talking to each other. Looking out for each other. That's what I believed but I kept it a secret." She huffed, "And now the secret's out so I don't have to carry it around with me anymore. I just don't want to have any more secrets from her."

Lucas gazed towards the fire briefly before pushing himself to a standing position, "so you don't make fun of me because you like me?"

"I'm just gonna watch this fire." She was avoiding the question and they both knew it.

Lucas had enough, "Maya why do you make fun of me?"

Because you're easy to make fun of." She said quickly, joining him in the standing position

"Okay, then stop."

She didn't hear him, "because you're a huckleberry. Because you're a ranger ri—"

"Would you stop?"

"Look, if I had feelings for you don't you just think I'd just come right out and say it?" She shook her head, "Well, I don't. So what I do say is har-hurrr-" But before she could finish doing one of the things she loved the most he cupped her cheeks quickly. He brought their faces closer until they were only inches apart. Maya could feel his hot breath and Lucas watched her eyes widen.

The scene played out in Maya's head, he was gonna let her go. He was gonna let her walk away because it's Riley he wants. Everyone always wants Riley. Maya's not the first pick, she just isn't.

But when the scene played out in Lucas's head, he was gonna hold on tight. He wasn't gonna let her walk away because he cared about her deeply. He wanted Maya, even if no one else did. Maya was his first pick, she just was.

The scene that actually played out was much different then they both imagined. Lucas acted on pure instinct and closed the gap between their lips. His heart sunk but quickly rose again when he felt Maya move against him. She placed her hands on his biceps carefully, standing on her tiptoes she deepened the kiss. Their lips moved in perfect harmony, it was perfect. Slowly they broke apart from one another, both of them panting heavily.

"Why did you do that?" Maya breathed out.

"I don't know. I just wanted you to stop." Lucas said stupidly. The minute it came out of his mouth he cursed himself. _Just tell her you like her_.

"You couldn't think of another way to stop me?" Maya was stuttering and tripping over words, obviously flustered.

"Not at the time. No. I'm sorry." The words hung in the air but before she could open her mouth he reopened his, "No, you know what? I'm not sorry. Maya, I care about you. A lot. I love our conversations and when you tease me and every time you walk away I can't stop thinking about you." Her mouth hung open slightly.

"Of course I like you." Maya said, answering his question from long ago. "You're a good guy." She sighed and sat back down on the log. "If you got hurt I don't know what I would've done."

Lucas slowly placed himself next to her and slowly grabbed her hand, "Maya…"

"I don't want to have any more secrets from her."

"Then tell her. Maya, I don't care who you tell. I like you and I want this to go somewhere."

"Lucas?" Maya's words were cautious.

"Yes, Maya?"

"I'm about to tell you something but I don't want you to freak out. Promise me you won't freak out?"

"I promise."

"I think I'm in love with you and that scares me half to death." He lightly guided her chin so she was facing him once more.

He chuckled slightly, "There's nothing to be scared of. I'm not going to hurt you." He pressed his lips to hers again and Maya's hands quickly found their place around his neck. He cautiously trailed his hands down her body and rested them on her waist. They stayed there for a few moments, kissing the other passionately until Maya pulled away slightly.

"Lucas, I come with a lot of baggage." She warned against this lips.

"I want it all. Maya Hart, I really like you."

"Lucas Friar, I really like you too." And their lips collided once more, everything falling into place. Who was Lucas kidding? This was one of the best situations he could be in.


	18. Don't you dare ever do that again

#11 "Don't you dare!"

Lucas x Maya

Highschool seniors

dating for 2 years

She leaned against into his chest and his arm was casually draped over her shoulders. Maya fought to keep her eyes open as the movie seemed to drag on. Lucas was picking at the remains of the popcorn, obviously not paying any attention. There was a small blanket thrown over their laps and Maya lightly played with Lucas's hand that dangled off of her shoulder. Shawn came into the living room quietly and eyed the two of them. He ought to separate them and sit in the middle. It's not that he didn't trust Lucas but Maya was his daughter now and no boy was good enough for _his_ daughter. Maya lightly kissed his hand before closing her eyes completely. Lucas glanced down at her and smiled, pulling her a little closer. Shawn fumed even though they weren't doing anything wrong. His blood boiled to see them cuddled up like that. He couldn't take it anymore. He stomped over to them and yanked Lucas up by his collar. Lucas stood a few inches over him but was still intimated by Shawn as a father figure. Maya woke up from the noise and quickly examined the situation.

"Shawn." Maya said in a warning tone. Lucas held his hands up and slowly let go of his shirt. He backed up a few feet before pacing.

He pointed a threatening finger towards Lucas, "I should kick your ass."

Maya stood between the two men, "Don't you dare!" Shawn lowered his finger, "We weren't even doing anything. We were watching a movie. His arm was around my shoulders and his other hand was picking popcorn. Where did we go wrong? What was wrong about that?" Maya was getting pissed off that her alone time with Lucas was constantly getting interrupted.

"Everything you just said. You were leaning against him and snuggling all close." Shawn flourished his arms trying to gesture but did it poorly.

"Shaw-" Lucas said as he stood up but Shawn sent him a threatening look, "Mr. Hunter? We weren't doing anything. Look, I'm in this relationship for the long run. I'm not trying to get anything from her or from you. I just love being around her and spending time with her." Maya and he locked eyes, "I love her and I'm in it for the long haul." Maya eyes glistened and Shawn's threatening demeanor softened.

"You mean that?" Maya asked as she smiled up at him. He nodded as his thumb brushed across her cheeks ridding them of tears. Maya jumped up and hugged him. He softly patted her back, being cautious around Shawn. Maya let herself off of her tiptoes and wiped her eyes once more.

"Get out!" Shawn said. Lucas looked dumbfounded. Shawn stepped towards him and lightly pushed him towards the door. Maya tried to kiss him on the cheek goodbye knowing she couldn't compete with her father. "Don't you dare ruin your innocence by kissing his filthy face." Shawn pushed Lucas into the hallway and closed the door, locking it. Lucas looked dejected and slowly turned to walk down the hallway. He made it to the elevator, his mood very dampened. He could hear muffled screaming assuming Maya was yelling at her step-dad. The elevator door opened and Lucas silently walked inside leaning against the back. As the doors were closing, a slender arm quickly darted inbetween the doors forcing them to open. Lucas stared at Maya who held his wallet and phone in her hands. He chuckled slightly at himself as she stepped into the elevator with him. He silently took his belongings, shoving them into his pockets. Maya suddenly grabbed his face and pulled herself up to meet him.

"I love you too huckleberry." Lucas's heart swelled as he kissed his girlfriend. He bent down, relieving her of stretching herself to much. His hands landed on her waist while hers sat firmly against his neck. The kiss was passionate and full of love. When the elevator doors opened at the lobby of her apartment building, the slowly broke breathing hard.

"I better get going." Maya nodded and bit her lip slightly. He let goe of her hips and she loosened her grasp on his face. He walked into the lobby. And turned towards the elevator, "I love you."

Maya smiled largely and said, "I love you too. Good night Huckleberry." She waved to him as the door closed and he lifted up a hand as a goodbye. Lucas silently pumped his fist into the air and made his way to his truck. He started the engine and pulled into the street, spending the rest of his night thinking about his amazing girlfriend.


	19. Hobby of mine to prove you wrong

#191 It's a hobby of mine to prove you wrong

Okay so this is kind of all of them (Lucaya kind of and riarkle if you squint)

Sometime in sophomore year

Kind of unofficially dating

* * *

 **Note: These names are gonna be based off of Maya's phone bc I believe she would have the best contact name**

* * *

Shortstack (yes, that's her own contact name): Does anyone understand the English article?

Flat Butt: noooo. I swear this was made for like college kids

Chipmunk: it wasn't that bad

Chipmunk: it was all about how the conviction that all concepts within the world fundamentally consist of two contrasting qualities

Shortstack: ?

Dr. Farklestein: Dualism

Flat Butt: What's that?

Honey: good vs evil, god vs devil, body vs mind

Honey: That kind of stuff

Dr. Farklestein: ^^

Shortstack: Still confused

Huckleberry: It's two opposing forces. Like good and evil are opposites but they are typically working together

Chipmunk: exactly, like how when making a decision you think about the good and the evil of the situation

Huckleberry: While being opposites, they work in harmony

Shortstack: Okay but then what is the essay supposed to be on?

Huckleberry: We are supposed to argue if they really do work in harmony or if they are each other's greastest enemies

Honey: wow that sounds oddly familiar

Honey: I WONDER WHO I'M THINKING OF

Flat Butt: Honestly tho…

Shortstack: way to be subtle… NOT

Huckleberry: honestly guys, stop.

Dr. Farklestein: but if we stop then there is no hope left for making you guys official

Chipmunk: I know I'm bad with emotions but I feel like you guys are worse

Honey: Can I write my essay on them? They are the perfect example

Huckleberry: How? We aren't that opposite

Shortstack: yeah… if it should be on anyone it would be me and Riley

Huckleberry: exactly. You guys are total opposites.

Dr. Farklestein: but they undoubtedly work in harmony

Honey: XD

Honey: Wait you make that sound like a problem

Chipmunk: Well for a persuasive essay to be well… persuasive you need to address both sides

Flat Butt: with you guys there's only one… the harmony

Huckleberry: But with me and maya…

Dr. Farklestein: They should make a new dimension for you guys

Riley: …

Dr. Farklestein: Don't worry Riley, Maya's relationship with you is perfect just not for this essay

Honey: thanks Farkley

Flat Butt: go flirt somewhere else

Chipmunk: What should the thesis be?

Shortstack: guys…

Dr. Farklestein: While the two opposing forces may at times seem to only crash, it is in the true moment of self that they come together in harmony

Huckleberry: this is unnecessary

Honey: objection! Judge? He deems it completely necessary

Chipmunck: I like the thesis

Flat Butt: What about the subclaims? The rubric says we need at least three

Shortstack: 1) mind your own business 2) doesn't concern you 3) fuck off

Huckleberry: or maybe… 1) please stop 2) it's just annoying 3) these are our lives

Huckleberry: With the conclusion of fuck off

Flat Butt: 1) the feud fuels the fire

Honey: 2) they offer both sides to every situation offering all possibilities

Dr. Farklestein: 3) the contrast from the high makes the low all that much more alluring and vice versus

Huckleberry: the fued? The contrast? We don't fight that much

Shortstack: idk huckleberry. It does take up a lot of time

Shortstack: Can't believe I'm saying this but they might be right

Huckleberry: Why must you do this to me?

Shortstack: It's a hobby of mine to prove you wrong

Chipmunk: That's a direct quote!

Shortstack: okay well this is just the arguing part, where's the so called love?

Flat Butt: cuddling on the couch at movie nights?

Huckleberry: we don't cuddle!

Dr. Farklestein: Lucas always picking up Maya?

Shortstack: He's helping me reach things. I can't help it that I'm short

Honey: You hold hands constantly?

Shortstack: literally the only time we held hands is when Lucas pretended to be my boyfriend so this creepy dude would stop hitting on me

Huckleberry: and one other time when a really annoying girl wouldn't stop bugging me

Chipmunk: Does anyone find it curious that they are each other's go to for "fake" significant other?

Shortstack: That's because Farkle and Riley are well, them together. Izzy you're a girl and while I don't discriminate, I'm not lesbian. And no one would believe me and Zay together

Dr. Farklestein: BAHAHAHA

Flat Butt: heyyyy!

Huckleberry: kind of true. Same for me but flip Zay and Izzy

Shortstack: calling yourself a lesbian?

Huckleberry: smh

Flat Butt: go flirt somewhere else

Huckleberry: that's a great idea! I'm leaving

Shortstack: me too and with how much effort you put into our relationship in this conversation, I expect a five page essay from each of you on this topic.

Chipmunk: is six pages okay?

Honey: I'm already done. I just had to print off two copies of my English assignment

Dr. Farklestein: would you like it in MLA format or do you not care?

Flat Butt: is there a word count? Source limit?

Huckleberry: y'all are too much sometimes

Shortstack: yeah Y'ALL are

Huckleberry: goodbye

Shortstack: and yes six pages is okay, I'm excited to read it riley, I prefer MLA format: times new roman font size 12 double spaced, no word count, and a source minimum of 3 tho no maximum

Flat Butt: well shit…

Shortstack: on my desk by tomorrow morning, I'll bring my red pen :)

Honey: they are my forever OTP


	20. author's note

Hello all fans of this story and GMW. For those who have not seen the news, **GMW season four was officially cancelled** and there is no more hope for it to be picked up. I am deeply saddened but I want to let all of you know that I will not stop writing lucaya/gmw fanfiction. I will be here, typing my life away.

If you want any special stories or oneshots just let me know. I love all of you out there and I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I have over 5 actual stories still in the works, that I will be posting the first chapter of soon and I want you guys to stay with me too.

I want to thank all of the cast, crew, writers, and especially Michael Jacobs for putting so much time and effort into one of the best shows that I have ever witnessed. I am truly heartbroken by these turn of events but I'm not slowing down my writing because I know lots of you out there are sad too and want any sort of comfort that can be given.

Okay, that's it. I just wanted to let all of you know. I love all of you and can't wait to here all of your requests. Bye my babies!


	21. Trying to make me hate you

#166 Is that what you're doing? Trying to make me to hate you?

Lucas x Maya

Highschool seniors

Dating 2 years

* * *

She knew that he was gonna ask her, and she just silently begged that it wouldn't be some big grand romantic cheesy gesture that happened in front of everyone. Of course, it was. She thought about all the things he might do but nothing definitive came to mind.

" _You know what's coming up don't you?" He teased while waiting for her to get all of her stuff out of her locker._

" _Tacos?" Maya asked hopefully, "That would really brighten my Monday."_

" _Sure, we can get tacos after school but I mean something more like in like two months…"_

" _Oh, you mean us getting tacos after school in two months? Yeah, I can't wait. I marked my calendar and everything." Lucas chuckled lightly at her._

" _No shortstack. This event just happens to be a little more fancy, though I will still get you tacos."_

" _Are you talking about this whole dance thing that every girl won't shut up about?"_

" _Prom? Yes, I'm talking about Prom." Maya obnoxiously gagged, "Come on Maya it's our senior prom."_

" _I don't know huckleberry, it is JUST a dance." She closed her locker and turned towards him._

" _Yeah but it's the last prom we will ever go to as high schoolers. Plus, I want to take you."_

" _Oh? You think that you're gonna take me?" Maya bit her lip slightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist lightly._

" _What, you got your eyes on someone else?" He glanced away from her and dragged them across the heads of the sea of people, "cause if you don't want to go…" He loosened his grip and slowly pulled them away from her. Before he could completely let go she placed her hands on his, putting them back around her._

 _"Is that what you're doing? Trying to make me to hate you?" Maya teased him, "Because I know you don't think you were just looking at other girls."_

" _Of course not_ _."_

" _Okay, good. If you really want me to go then I will, but you better woo me." She was joking and he knew it. But he wasn't about to not try to impress her, he was just gonna do it in a big way. She might hate him but there is no possible way that she'll say no._

" _Oh I will." He pressed a light kiss to her lips, "you coming to my game after school?"_

" _Of course."_

" _You always come support me don't you?" The gears started turning as the words fell from his mouth._

" _Yep, so you better play well."_

" _Of course." The bell rang overhead. He kissed her cheek, "I have to get to math but I'll see you in history." She smiled and kissed him once more._

" _Okay, see you then." They parted ways going to their respective classes._

 _*after school*_

 _Maya sat in the bleachers next to Riley who was next to Farkle. Lucas was talking to the rest of his team on the field pointing out to a member of the other team occasionally. Lucas finished talking and the team broke apart, taking their correct position. AA High School was on the outfield and Jones High School was up for bat. Lucas covered third base while Zay was a shortstop. The friends didn't really know what was going on but they cheered all the same. After the game, which Abagail Adams won, the four friends and Izzy who showed up a few minutes late made their way to Zay and Lucas as they came out of the locker room. They hung out for the rest of the night, just enjoying each other's company._

Now Maya didn't know when it was gonna happen but she knew that it was coming soon and it was gonna be big. She dreaded the moment but now as she stood on the side of the baseball field, a camera in her hands her mind was elsewhere. It was on the players, the game, and the lens. She was just trying to capture a good photo. That's all she wanted to do.

" _Which tie do you think would be better?" he held up a dark blue and a dark green tie on either side of his neck._

" _Why do you need a tie?" Maya asked confused and she lounged across his bed_

" _For Prom of course."_

" _Oh yes, of course." She rolled her eyes, "It's what… a month and a half away?" He nodded and turned to the mirror, "Almost everyone's been asked already."_

" _Yeah. Why is that?"_

" _Because girls need time to pick out a dress." Maya was becoming agitated. It was a Tuesday night and she was agitated. She wanted to have time to pick out a good dress too but the way he was playing this game wasn't fair._

" _So which tie?"_

" _I don't know. It depends on what I'm wearing. We have to coordinate."_

" _Well what are you wearing?" Maya glared at him but his back was still towards her._

" _I don't know yet." She was seething. This was soo unfair._

" _You better get on that, those dresses go by quickly." He glanced her way, knowing full well what he was doing. He saw her red face and her clenched teeth but refused to meet her eyes. He just folded up the ties and placed them back on his desk. He walked back over to her and pressed his lips against hers. She relaxed almost instantly and wrapped her hands in his collar. She tried to pull him down onto the bed but he just forced her wrists off of him. He laughed and pulled away from her, she groaned._

" _Another time, I promise. I have to get to baseball practice." Maya, who basically forgot she was mad at him, pulled him in for another deep kiss before letting go and climbing out the window._

She held the camera up to her eye, twisting the lens and adjusting everything to try to form a decent photo but nothing worked. The sky was either too dark, the lights were too light, the ball was moving too fast, or the players weren't doing anything interesting. She groaned and began to make her way to the other side of the field, hoping to find a new angle. She glanced in Lucas's direction periodically as he talked to his team, something he often did as the captain. She took a photo, nothing yearbook worthy, of him and his wild gestures. She laughed at him and climbed to the top of a set of empty bleachers looking through the lens again. The game was about to start.

" _It's literally a month and a half away. Why hasn't he asked me?" Maya complained to Riley who was putting her newly acquired bouquet of roses in a vase._

" _I don't know. I mean, we know he is going to ask you. Maybe he just assumes you are going together, he does that." Riley fluffed the flowers but Maya just huffed and shook her head._

" _No, he brought it up on Monday saying how he was gonna wow me. It just pisses me off that it hasn't happened yet, I'm literally like the last girl to be asked."_

" _Not the ones that are still hoping to be asked."_

" _I am one of those girls now." Maya sulked flopping on Riley's bed._

" _He's gonna ask you. I wouldn't worry."_

" _That's easy for you to say. Charlie asked you six months before the dance and then again with a big gesture today." Riley smiled._

" _Yeah…" She sighed, "What about Farkle and Smackle?"_

" _Oh Farkle did this whole experiment thing where one chemical reaction set off another. I don't really know but it was super complicated and eventually it poured out this thing that set a banner on fire to only reveal Farkle standing there holding a sign that said Prom?."_

" _That is sooo romantic. Zay asked Sarah?"_

" _Yeah, something with football and cheerleading. I didn't see that one but people said it was cute."_

" _Aww."_

" _See? I'm the only one."_

" _You guys are the strongest couple in the group, he's gonna ask you."_

" _But when? Because I still want time to get my dress."_

" _Then go ahead and get it."_

" _What?"_

" _Go get it. You know he'll ask you so why not get your dress?"_

" _You know I will." Maya checked her watch and cursed under her breath. "Shit."_

" _What?"_

" _I told Lucas that I would meet him after his baseball practice."_

" _But it's Wednesday?" Maya just shrugged, "When does it end?"_

" _Ten minutes." Maya sighed gathering her stuff quickly._

" _School is twenty minutes away." Riley stated._

" _Yep so I gotta go!" Maya rushed out of the window._

" _We're going dress shopping tomorrow!" Riley called after Maya but got no confirmation. Maya quickly scurried down the fire escape, clutching the rails to keep from falling. She practically ran to the subway and only made it to the school five minutes late. Lucas was leaning against his car, scrolling through his phone and glancing upwards every now and then. Maya jogged up to him completely out of breath._

" _Hey." He said pocketing his phone, "You okay?"_

" _Very out of breath." She gasped for air and draped herself across the hood of his car. He laughed at her._

" _Did you leave? I thought you were going to say after to finish a project."_

" _I was but I actually got it finished during class and Riley wanted me to come over so she could tell me all about her promposal."_

" _Yeah I saw it, Charlie did a good job. He did something with carnations and made a pun like 'what in carnation' but I'm not positive." Maya's eyes narrowed as she adjusted her body to a sitting position on his car. "I could've picked you up there, you didn't have to run here."_

" _It wasn't that big of a deal. Now get me food!" Maya spun around and Lucas chuckled. They both got into his truck and were about to pull out when Maya spotted a girl carrying a large poster, a teddy bear, flowers, chocolates, and balloons. Maya hated it._

" _Where do you want to go?"_

" _Wherever." She replied uninterested and annoyed. Lucas looked to her, Maya was looking out the window not meeting his gaze, and smirked. His plan was working._

The umpire blew a loud whistle and shouted once signaling the beginning of the game. Abigail Adams took their positions in the field. Maya took a few shouts of the boys doing their little chant and running onto the field, but she wasn't too proud of any of them. She did get a fantastic shot though when the pitcher threw his first ball. She mentally cheered herself and got off the bleachers, walking closer to the players. She captured a couple great photos of the players and decided to just sit and wait until they batted. She joined the loud student section and slipped in with a semi-familiar gaggle of girls. Baseball was a tough sport to watch due to the quick drops in intensity but that's not necessarily why Maya comes. She likes Lucas. He a good bean.

" _What about this one?" Maya stepped out of the dressing room smoothing down the dress._

" _LOVE IT!" Riley shrieked. Maya laughed at her and just silently cheered that the store was empty, it was a Thursday afternoon so that was expected._

" _It makes your skin look a lot less white than usual." Smackle stated._

" _Hey, I have been tanning a lot in the past year!" Maya defended herself. She looked towards the mirror, uncertainty in her eyes, "You really like it?" It was a blue dress that had a lace bodice with a narrow deep v-neckline. The skirt flared out ever so slightly. Maya ran her hands over her waist toying lightly with the fabric._

" _Maya, you look stunning." Smackle said with a small smile._

" _But if you don't like it here then don't get it." Maya tipped her head to the side, her tongue poking her cheek. She thought about Riley's words and eventually shook her head._

" _Are you gonna get one?" Maya asked Riley after going back into the dressing room._

" _Yeah, I've been looking at a few but nothing has stuck out." Riley slumped._

" _I can help you." Smackle offered sweetly._

" _Do you already have yours Izzy?" Maya called from behind the door. Suddenly a large piece of blue fabric flew over the door startling the other two girls. "And can you put that back?"_

" _Yeah sure." Riley sighed, "I might look at some dresses too so just call me if you need anything peaches."_

" _Okay."_

" _I'll go with you Riley." Smackle began to walk off but popped back in, "and yes Maya I already have mine." Maya picked out her second dress and pulled it over her head. It was a black halter dress that skated across the floor. It had a small key-hole cut out between her breasts and a completely open back with a long slit up the side. It was gorgeous. Maya checked herself out in the small mirror in the dressing room, turning around slightly and examining her butt. It looked good. She stepped out to see herself in the full mirror._

" _Hey Riley?" Maya called out, "How does this look?"_

" _Maya!" Maya's head whipped around at the sound of her friend's cry. Riley came rushing in and Maya was extremely worried, "I found the dress for you!"_

 _Maya put a hand over her heart, "riley you almost gave me a heart attack."_

" _Peaches!" Riley whined, "Look at it!" She held it up and Maya studied it, it was definitely pretty._

" _Yeah, I'll put it on next. How about this one though?"_

" _It's nice but you shouldn't wear black because you wore it last year."_

" _Good point." Maya grabbed the wine colored dress from Riley and went back to the room, "Did you find a dress?"_

" _Yeah a few. I'll try them on in a minute."_

" _Where's the little chipmunk?"_

" _Oh Farkle came to pick her up so they could talk about Prom details." Riley explained. Maya stepped out a moment later wearing the tight wine colored dress. It was a high neckline halter dress that had a very simple rectangular cut out just above her waist in the back. The dress was very simplistic and had no other details other than the high slit that ran up her left leg. "Maya…" Riley was speechless._

" _Riley, this is gorgeous but…" Maya didn't know how she was gonna afford it, "I don't know."_

 _Riley sprang up and began to feel the dress, "Is this velvet? Maya, this is amazing. You have to get it!"_

 _Maya decided to just say it, "it's too expensive."_

" _Maya, why do you think my mom gave me this credit card? It was literally made for only the buying of our dresses. She intended to buy yours and mine." Riley's tone didn't sound condescending but it also wasn't uplifting and reassuring either._

 _Maya bit her lip and shook her head slightly, "no."_

" _What?"_

" _I'm gonna pay for it. I want to." She did want to pay for it. She didn't want the pity money and it was her last prom._

" _If you insist. Now take that off and help me find a dress!" Riley began jumping up and down quickly bounding back to the dress racks. Maya looked at the price tag and winced, she was gonna have to talk to her mom about this. After a long twenty minute phone call where Maya made a string of promises about working extra shifts and paying her back Katy finally agreed to put Maya's dress on the emergency card. The girls were in the shop for another hour until Riley finally picked out a dark blue form fitting dress that had a deep v-neckline. It was perfect for her form and accentuated every part perfectly though Maya wasn't sure how Mr. Mathews was going to feel about it. They paid for their dresses and headed back to the subway when Maya got a text._

 _Mom: Low on staff, can you help out?_

 _Maya: Sure I'm on my way_

 _Maya gave her dress to riley to hang up at her house, promising to get it the next day and boarded a different train heading to the Nighthawk Diner. She arrived in record time and quickly changed into a waitress outfit. She knew the routine perfectly at this point and quickly fit into the rhythm of the afternoon and was taking orders left and right. It wasn't until 8 at night and she finally had a break that she realized Lucas had been trying to contact her._

 _Lucas: I thought we were gonna study for History after my baseball?_

 _Lucas: Where are you?_

 _Lucas: Are you okay?_

 _About five other messages like those were sent over the course of the three hours of inactive phone usage. Maya cursed silently and quickly texted him back apologizing and explaining that she was working._

 _Lucas: look up_

 _Maya lifted her head from her spot behind the counter and saw Lucas siting on a bar stool with a large goofy smile on his face. She chuckled slightly and walked to him_

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _I figured that you were working, came to surprise you." Lucas shrugged._

" _Well, thank you." She pecked his lips lightly, "yeah sorry about that. Haven't had a break in a little bit so I haven't been on my phone in a while."_

" _No worries. How's it going?"_

 _Maya sighed and slumped against the counter, "Really busy until like twenty minutes ago. I don't get it, it's a Thursday."_

" _There was a big basketball game at a stadium nearby." Lucas informed her. She nodded her head._

" _That makes sense." She glanced at his clothes, "Are you still in your uniform?"_

" _Yeah, practice ran REALLY late. I texted you during a break when I thought we were done but then some kid pissed off the coach and we stayed extra."_

" _Jackson?" Maya asked knowingly. The kid, a junior, was always making trouble in the hallways._

" _Yeah. He said some shit about a girl and coach heard. Ugh." Lucas frowned. Maya leaned on her hand._

" _Want anything?"_

" _Can I have some water? I ran out of mine in like the first twenty minutes." Maya chuckled as she grabbed him a glass of water. "You want anything?"_

" _Oh I didn't realize you worked here." Maya teased sticking her tongue out at him_

" _Ha ha. No, I'll pay for your dinner though."_

" _Naw I'm good." The two fell into a small conversation that was interrupted by their laughs constantly. It wasn't until Maya was berated by her manager for socializing on the job that she shooed out Lucas with a kiss and a see you tomorrow._

Abagail Adams High won like always but this was special. It was there last game of the year and it completed their undefeated season. The guys rushed the field and all joined in a dogpile. Maya capture it all laughing at them. Lucas caught her gaze and walked to the edge of the field, Maya met him halfway.

"Good job cowboy."

"Thanks shortstack." He kissed her before he was interrupted by the hollering of his teammates.

"Hey get your team together and I'll take a photo for the yearbook." He nodded and rounded up the guys. Maya took several photos before going to the coach.

"Uh are there any photos you would like done for the yearbook?" Maya tried to ask as politely as she could even though she hated the baseball coach and his strict policies at school.

"No thank you Ms. Hart but I appreciate the offer." Maya nodded and walked back to the edge of the field. Lucas came back up to her.

"Hey I have to go get something but I'll be right back." Maya nodded and began to look through the photos on the camera.

"Hey Maya." She heard Zay call. She looked up, "Can you get a photo of us?"

"Uh… yeah sure give me a second." Maya wasn't paying attention to the group of guys that began forming themselves into a line. She leveled the camera to her eye and saw five guys shirtless with letters on their stomachs. She lowered the camera.

"Prom?" She saw Zay with the question mark on his stomach, "Aw Zay, I'm flattered but you already asked someone." The students were gathering around all of them with their cameras out.

"Actually I was hoping you'd go with me." Lucas said from behind her. Maya slowly turned around to reveal Lucas standing with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a large bag of tacos in the other.

Maya pretended to think, "Only because you got me tacos." She grabbed the bag and kissed him. Cheers erupted from around and bright lights went off. She broke apart, "you suck you know that?"

"Yeah I know that but the tension made it better right?"

"I guess?" Maya hadn't really thought about it, "Can we go eat these now?"

"Yeah let's just get a photo. They stood by Zay and the other boys with Lucas's arm wrapped around her waist. Another one of his teammates took a photo of them. Lucas kissed her cheek. "Happy now?"

"Of course." She kissed him back, "I got my tacos."


	22. Fuck you

#2 Fuck You

Lucas x Maya

Sophomore year

Not dating

* * *

Okay this is inspired by a fic I read about how Maya, Lucas, Riley at the ski lodge and it didn't go Maya's way and it ended with either Corey or josh watching her delete the song Your Man from her playlist. It is just one part of the story HEARD IT THROUGH THE GRAPEVINE. Highly recommend, 10/10.

Also, if any of you have suggestions for fanfics or authors you really like I would love to hear them.

You can also contact me on Tumblr gmwlookalikes-lucaya

The pencil tapped rhythmically against her desk. Her tongue poked her cheek and the music blared in her ears. Her eyes scanned the notebook and then rescanned it, desperately trying to understand the problem. She was too focused (and her music was loud) to hear the knock at her window. It wasn't until her music stop and the sound of a text notification alerted her. She glanced to her phone and turned around to face the window. Lucas was perched outside, a goofy grin on his face as he waved to her. Maya paused her music and got up to unlock her window and let him in.

"What's up hopalong?"

"Do you understand the math?" He sighed exasperated, crawling through the small opening

"This couldn't have been settled with a call or text?"

"Actually no, have you seen that problem?"

Maya huffed, "Yeah I was working on it now. Work together?"

"Please." He was exhausted with the math problem

"Sure, make yourself comfortable."

"What music were you listening to that you couldn't hear me knocking?" He asked as he sat on her bed. Maya tried to hide her blush but Lucas caught it.

"Oh some rap song, you haven't heard of it." She was lying

"You're lying!" He said with a large smile across his face, "what were you listening to?"

"I told you already, some trash rap song that I got a long time ago." She eyed her phone, it was across the room from where she stood by the window. Lucas followed her gaze and saw her cell on the desk. He lunged for it at the same she did but Lucas was closer. He gripped her phone and jumped away from her. "Lucas!"

He held it high above his head, "No, I want to see what it was." Maya was jumping and swatting at his hand but he just shooed her off him. He pressed the button and the screen illuminated. He read the words and burst into laughter.

"Lucas! Give me my phone!" Maya was trying to keep him from seeing it but it was too late. He handed the phone back to her and fell back on her bed laughing. "It's not funny."

"It's hilarious. You were listening to country music when all you do is make fun of it!" He rolled over holding his stomach, "Maya! You love country music! Admit it!"

She tried to fight her smile but his laugh was just too damn infectious, "I do not! I was on Pandora and it was on shuffle, it just came up."

"Maya, you were a full two minutes into the song and it was through the music app." He sat up to face her, "Can't escape it this time Clutterbucket. You like country music." He said the words in a making sing song way that just made her blood boil.

"Not true. Plus it was a song I got a long time ago, just haven't gotten around to delete it." Lucas grabbed her phone again despite her protests and pull out her headphones. He cranked the volume up and played the song. He caught the familiar sound of Josh Turner and his smirked widened.

"Josh Turner?" The song quickly ended and the next one came up. Lucas was about to stop the music altogether but another country song popped up, "Two? Really? _Your Man_ by Josh Turner?"

"Really want me to say it?"

"yes." His smile was playful and his eyes were mischievous

"His voice sounds like melted chocolate." Lucas laughed slightly and un-paused the song.

He coughed once, "baby lock the door and turn the lights down low." His voice went surprisingly deep and Maya was shocked.

"Please stop." Maya made her voice sound embarrassed but truly she didn't want him to stop.

"fine fine." He scrolled through her music and clicked another one. Maya groaned (at the fact that he stopped singing but he didn't have to know that) and Lucas tapped his fingers against the edge of her desk. He sang along with the words soothingly. She loved his voice, surprising herself. "I can take you on a ride on my big green tractor. We can go slow or make it go faster. Down through the words and out through the pasture."

Maya knew the meaning of the song and blushed, turning away from. But she laughed, "fuck you." Lucas stopped his singing and joined in her laughter.

"Okay okay I'm done. Let's just do math." He turned down the volume slightly but let the music continue playing. He pulled out his folder and Maya took her seat at her desk. They worked well together, offering input the other had never thought of and less than twenty minutes later they finished the problem. But that was just one problem.

"This fucking sucks. We have at least ten other problems to do and they are just equally as hard." Maya complained. Lucas smiled sympathetically.

"Yeah but let's just keep working together." The music suddenly changed from a rap song that was playing to yet another country song.

"fuck my life." Her tone was casual and annoyed.

"Another one? Ooooh, let's see what comes on." Lucas smiled largely. Suddenly the voice of Josh Turner floated through the air once again. Lucas pretended to strum out the guiter jumping around her room. She just sat and laughed while watching him.

He stopped suddenly to sing, "Would you go with me? If we rolled down streets of fire, would you hold on to me tighter? As the summer sun got higher. If we rolled from town to town and," His voice dropped an octave at the next line, "never shut it down." Maya tried to hide her surprise but failed. Enough so to make him stop singing and look at her.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked confused but the smile still on his face.

She closed her mouth, "Just surprised to hear you sing. Not that bad actually."

"Thanks?" He laughed, "I can only sing country music, my voice doesn't go with anything else."

"Oh." The conversation hit a lull after that.

"What about you?" he suddenly asked.

"What about me?"

"can't you sing?" he inquired catiously, "I remember when we went to the board meeting for the arts and you sang. You had a pretty voice."

"Oh thanks but I don't sing." Maya blushed and returned her gaze to her homework.

"Beyonce?"

"What about her?"

"That's your favorite artist right?" Maya was also surprised that he knew that. She nodded and he scrolled through her music. "Sing this."

"Lucas, I'm not going to sing." Maya laughed at his choice of song.

"If you don't sing then I am going to tell everyone you listen to country music."

She narrowed her eyes, "fine."

Her voice started quiet, "Remember those walls I built? Well baby theyre tumbling down. They didn't even put up a fight, didn't even make a sound."

"I can't hear you!" Lucas taunted

"I found a way to let you in but I never really had a doubt, standing in the light of your halo that I got my angel now." Her voice began to pick up, "it's like I've been awaken. Every rule I've had to break and it's the risk that I'm taking. Never gonna shut you out." After the high note her eyes opened and saw him staring. She instantly shut her mouth.

"Wow…" He seemed almost breathless?

"What? Just a Beyoncé song, everyone can sing it." That was a big fat lie.

"No! That was a Beyoncé song, almost no one can sing it." Maya blushed, "You can rap too can't you."

Now this she was proud of, "Kind of."

"Let me hear it." Lucas sat on her bed.

"Okay this one I don't see as that big of a deal so sure. Without me by Eminem please." Lucas clicked the song and instantly the upbeat song started.

"Guess who's back, back again. Shady's back, tell a friend. Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back. I've created a monster cause nobody wants to see Marshall no more they want shady, I'm chopped liver. Well if you want shady then this is what I'll give ya, a little bit of weed mixed with some hard liquor. Some vodka that'll jump start my heart quicker than the shocks when I get shocked at the hospital by the doctor when I'm not cooperating, when I'm rocking the table while he's operating. Well you've waited this long so stop debating, I'm on the rack, I'm back, I'm ovulating. I know that you got a job Ms. Cheney but you're husband's heart problems is complicating. So the FCC won't let me be or let me be me so let me see. They try to shut me down on MTV but it feels so empty without me." Maya took in a large breath and stopped going along with the quick pace words.

"That is amazing. You truly are a jack of many trades."

"Thanks but let's just get this math done because that is certainly not one of my strong points."

"Same." He huffed. Before Maya could ask for her phone he switched the song back to country and began to ask about the next problem. Maya just shook her head playfully and smiled at him.

"You're such a fucking goofball huckleberry." He just smiled cheekily and gave her a thumbs up.


	23. Leave for one minute and this happens

#204 I leave for just a minute and this happens!

Lucas x Maya

Adults, married

Have infant daughter

* * *

 **Literally this is like a paragraph long. Super short.**

* * *

"Yes!" Maya smiled, "Yay! That's it. Woo!" Her cheers were soft and baby-like as she spoon fed her daughter.

"Is she finally eating?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen and set his bag on the counter. Lucas pressed a small kiss to Maya's forehead and smiled at his daughter. "Hi sweetie!" The food fell out of Jackie's mouth as she giggled happily. Her small arms waved in the air at the sight of her beloved father.

"Thanks for that." Maya swiped the food off of Jackie's face with a small towel.

"Sorry." Lucas said stopping down to be eye level with her, "But she's just so happy to see daddy!" He tickled her stomach lightly and she laughed some more.

"Well if she is so happy to see daddy then can you feed her while I go to the bathroom." The tired mother wiped her hands on a napkin and stood up, setting the plastic spoon and baby food jar on the counter.

"Of course babe." Lucas took her spot next to the highchair and began his turn in feeding their daughter. Maya sighed and slowly walked down the hall and to the bathroom. She went to the nearest bathroom and instantly washed her hands.

She didn't actually have to pee but she did need some time to herself. Don't get her wrong, she loved being a mother and she loved Jaqueline with all her heart and being. But it was a lot, with Lucas working a full time job and only getting work off on Sundays it was just overloading. Maya gathered some cold water in her hands and splashed it on her face. She rubbed her cheeks slightly and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. Laughter, from her husband and her daughter, floated through the air and entered her ears. Her lips lifted into a wide smile and suddenly all of her thoughts were gone.

She exited the room and padded down the hallway. She walked back up to her family and gasped. Jacqueline had food all over her mouth and it covered the tray.

"I leave for just a minute and this happens?" Maya shook her head

"No my fault." Lucas held his hands up in defense, "This little trickster pointed to the wall and when I turned away, she dumped her food on herself."

"Everything's your fault because you're the father and she's the infant." Maya chided lightly grabbing some baby wipes, "which means that you are on bath duty today."

"That's fine with me because me and Jackie always have fun during bathtime." Lucas lightly wiped her face and then picked her up and out of the highchair. He walked to Maya's side and stopped by her.

Leaning into her ear he whispered, "Maybe after I give her a bath, you and me can have a bath." Maya shuddered under his hot, husky voice. She nodded slightly and turned to find him gone. This was her life, and she was damn happy.


	24. I can't lose you not again

#17 I can't lose you, not again…

Weird mix of Lucaya and Riarkle centric moments ?

Summer after senior year

Not dating

* * *

 **Okay go back to the GMGoodbye and Topanga's final decision is going to be to go to London. Riley has been away for high school but is returning to the states for college. Also, this is going to be a looong oneshot**

 **It is told through facetimes between riley/maya and then also what happens with maya and the gang.**

* * *

~Goodbye~

Tears streamed down her face as she leaned against her suitcase handle. "I'm really gonna miss you." Maya nodded at her friend and they embraced in the long hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too Riles." Maya sniffled and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew it was Shawn's without looking. Riley turned to Lucas, who had a stern face, obviously trying not to cry.

"I'll miss you Lucas." Lucas nodded and hugged her tightly. He pressed a light kiss to her temple and let go of her body. Zay was next to hug her and then Smackle and lastly Farkle. Farkle hugged her tightly.

"I love you Riley." He said just he always did since first grade.

"I love you too Farkle." She pulled and he wiped the tears from her cheek. She extended her hand to Maya who took. "Walk me to the gate?"

"Of course." Maya grabbed her hand and the two best friends followed Riley's parents through the airport. The four friends that stayed behind watched them leave with sadness in their hearts. Auggie and Ava walked hand in hand beside the girls, both of them crying. Shawn walked behind the entire group until they made it to the gate.

Shawn went to hug Topanga, "Take care of him for me." She wiped her eyes and laughed.

"Of course. Take care of Maya for me." Shawn nodded and let go of her before moving to Cory. They dramatically embraced and hugged each other tightly.

"Thanks for thirty years of friendship." Shawn said sadly.

"Here's to thirty more." Cory said as optimistically as ever. Shawn nodded sadly and let his friend go. Cory was about to move but then was hit with the flying blonde hair of Maya Hart. She gripped his torso and hugged him tightly, as did he with same vigor.

"Thank you for teaching me everything I needed to know Mathews." She pulled back and wiped her eyes, "I really appreciate it even if it didn't seem like it."

"Thank _you_ Maya, for being one of my favorite students that I have ever had." Maya hugged him again briefly before turning to Topanga.

"I want you to live your life you fierce amazon warrior. Don't let this hold you back." Topanga said into Maya's ear softly as the two short girls embraced.

"Thank you for raising me to be the person that I am today." Maya said just as softly. She gave a quick hug to Auggie who could barely break apart from Ava and turned to Riley once again.

"Flight 349 to London boarding now." The announcer said over the speaker. She took Riley's hand in her own.

"I'm a broken clock and time heals me, thank you for taking the time to heal me." Maya's eyes continued to push tears out, "It's time you healed someone else. Find a new project Riley."

"Even if I do, you will always be my greatest accomplishment. Thank you for teaching me how to live fun." Riley barely got out, her words getting stuck in her throat.

"Thank you for teaching me how to live well." Maya said back, "Hope's for suckers you know?"

"Good thing we aren't suckers then." Riley smiled at her best friend before they both collapsed into each other's arms and sobbed. Riley felt her mother's hand on her back.

"It's time to go." Riley nodded softly and reluctantly turned away from the blonde beauty, the one who changed her for the better, the one she will always love, her partner in crime, her Maya.

"Call me when you land!" Maya called to her and she saw her nod even through the gathering crowd of strangers. Maya grabbed Ava's hand and gently squeezed it, both of them going through heartache right now. Shawn laid a hand on Maya's shoulder carefully and tried to guide her away. "Can I see them take off?" Shawn reluctantly nodded and they stayed exactly where they were. The gate doors slid closed and a minute later the airplane was moving slowly down the runway until it was out of sight.

"It's time to go Maya." Maya nodded and guided Ava with her as the trio of saddened souls made their way back to the front of the airport, where the other kids were sitting all quiet and somber. Smackle leaned into Farkle, his arm around her comfortingly. Zay and Lucas sat next to each other but offered no comforting touch. "Alright kiddos, it's time to go." One by one the high schoolers stood and followed Shawn to the parking garage where his Jeep was. Lucas took the front seat and the rest squeezed into the back. Ava sat in Maya's lap with her head against Maya's. No one said anything as they slowly dropped the kids off. Finally, Shawn pulled in front of the Mathews, or what used to be their apartment. Both Ava and Maya got out of the car.

"I'm just gonna say goodbye to the window, they haven't put up for sale yet and I still have my key so I'll get home later." Shawn nodded and waited 'til the girls were inside until he drove off. Ava punched in her code to the building and got on the elevator, Maya trailing behind. The two girls were completely silent as they made their way up. Ava went to her apartment and Maya just stood in front of the door that she went through for oh so many years. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open. She looked at the barren place and new tears fell down her face. She walked to Riley's old room and sat on the now un-cushioned bench by the window. She leaned against the glass and began to cry openly, not ready to leave this part of her behind. She was there for hours, walking around and noticing all the little things she never did before.

She noticed the little pencil notches on a certain door frame that held the height of Riley and Auggie as they grew over the years. She noticed certain scuff marks on the ground that they covered with a rug, ones she put there. The fireplace, that would once hold pictures and stocking, now didn't even have any wood in it. The coat rack was empty and the walls had no pictures. Maya sat on the ground and noticed a small box outside the window. She pried the living room window up and found a black metal box. She picked it off of the ground and opened it. Inside was a multitude of photos of Maya and Riley throughout the years and a notes.

 _Maya, I put together this little box when my mom told us that we'd be moving. These are my favorite memories of us (so practically all of them). I want you to keep these and I have my own copies. I don't know what will happen between us but I hope you never forget me and I hope you find this. Just always remember that I love you Peaches._

 _Forever and Always, your thunder, Riley._

~2 months later, close to end of summer~

"Peaches!" Riley's face and voice came across the small screen but it was something. Maya waved into the camera with a large smile on her face.

"Hi Riley. How is it there?"

"Rainy. I miss the New York sun." Riley pouted slightly. "You doing okay?"

"I miss you a lot." Riley nodded along with her friend's words, "Huckleberry is sad but besides me, Farkle is messed up the most. He hasn't been hanging out with us as much and when he does he's really distant. Smackle's worried that they are gonna break up."

"Yeah I know, I talked to him yesterday. I'm really sorry that I'm putting you guys through this."

Maya shook her head vigorously, "No, it's not your fault. Farkle is acting this way because he's sad which is understandable but he's knows we're there for him and he would tell you the same thing."

"Thanks. We unpacked the last box today, I guess there really is no going back." Always the optimist

"I think we knew that the day at the airport." Riley's head nodded solemnly. Topanga's voice came through the microphone and then her face appeared, "Ma!"

"I'm not your mom Maya." Topanga said, feeding into the joke, "But it's good to see you girl. I really hate to stop this but we have to buy some things for our house so…" Topanga huffed and Maya could see the dark bags beneath her eyes.

"Okay I'll see you guys later. Tell Mathews that I say hi." They both nodded before the call disconnected. Maya turned off her phone and threw it in her bag. She walked through the door into the indoor pool. Removing her shirt she took a seat next to Farkle.

"You gotta tell her." Maya pleaded with her friend as they let their feet dangle in the water.

"I can't. Not right after she left. I just can't. I can't tell her that I love her."

~End of sophomore year~

"Hey Riles." Maya pressed the phone to ear as she spoke to her best friend.

"Hey peaches."

"I have something that I need to talk to you about." Maya's nerves were through the roof and Riley could tell, no matter the distance between them.

"What's wrong? Remember, you can tell me anything?"

"Do you still have feelings for Lucas?" Maya blurted out, stunning Riley but then she heard a small chuckle.

"No." Maya sighed at her response, "I don't think I ever really liked him like that but rather the idea of us together."

"Okay that's good because well um… I don't really know how to tell you this but—" Maya stuttered but Riley interrupted her.

"It's okay Maya, he called me earlier today. He literally asked for my permission to ask you out, of course I said yes. I knew you still liked him and I can't believe you stepped back once again. Identity crisis? Please, Maya Hart-Hunter always knows who she is. violently looks to camera"

"Thanks Riley, you really are the best. London has made you wiser or maybe someone else has?" Riley giggled and Maya knew that she met someone, but that caused her heart to sink for herself and Farkle.

"Yeah, I made a few friends. None of them even begin to compare to you guys but they're nice. One guy though, he just reminds me so much of Farkle and I just love hanging out with him! Of course he never will be Farkle but one can dream. There's also this other girl, really spunky like you. But it's just off you know? Where you would suggest we eat pizza she suggests salads. If we would watch a movie she wants to go to the park. It's nice to not be alone but it's also almost worst. I really miss you peaches."

Tears threatened to spill over, "I miss you too. A lot. Come home Riley."

Riley sniffled into the phone, "Two more years until I graduate and then I'm coming back to you. I promise." Maya nodded and even though Riley wasn't there she knew what Maya did.

"I'll talk to you later. I love you Riley."

"I love you too Hart." Maya ended the call and wiped her eyes. This was hard, too hard.

~One day later~

Maya's words came out rushed, "Did he call you?"

"Did who call me? What's going on?"

"Farkle did it. I repeat, he did it."

"He did what?" Then it hit her, "Oh no. Are you serious?"

"Yep. I'm honestly surprised it lasted _this_ long, they were both miserable."

"Yikes, that's rough. But no he hasn't called me, probably will within the next hour."

"Well don't let him know that I told you."

"He's calling me!"

"Hang up with me! Go talk to him!" Maya could barely say goodbye before Riley ended their call.

"Hey Farkley. What's going on?" Riley said with a cheerful tone to Farkle.

"Um… I don't know." She could tell he was distressed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. No." He corrected himself, "I broke up with Izzy."

"Oh Farkle, I'm so sorry. That can't be easy at all." She sighed, "How'd she take it?"

"Well. We both knew that we just weren't enjoying it anymore. I'm honestly surprised it lasted this long and I'm almost sorry that I drug it out this long."

"I'm sorry Farkle." She said again, "How are you?"

"Fine. It's hard. The only thing that is really bugging me is that nagging fact of why I broke up with her." His fingers pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why did you?" Riley hated asking it but she wanted to know.

"I'm in love with someone else." The confidence in which he spoke, showed that his feelings really must have been something.

"Do I know her?" Riley asked curiously causing Farkle to laugh, oh how she missed that laugh.

"yeah I guess you could say you do." Riley heard distant voices in the background, "I have to go but I'll keep you updated. Thanks for making me laugh Riley."

"of course Farkle, anytime you need me." They ended the call and went their separate ways both thinking the same thing, 'I'm in love with my best friend and it sucks'.

~End of junior year~

"Are your letters back yet?" Riley said enthusiastically.

"Riley, America is lazy. It might take a while."

"I know but this program could be a life saver, I'm so happy that Farkle found it."

"Yeah me too. Which colleges did you ask about again?"

"NYU, Princeton, yale, UVA, Virginia tech, and Duke. What about you?"

"Um.. NYU, of course, UVA, UGA, and Duke."

"Maya, I am sooo proud of you."

"Thanks honey. But this doesn't actually mean anything. The program just tells us if we have a chance. It's not final."

"I know but it steers us in the right direction."

"Still looking in the states for college?"

"Yep, not even looking at any over here." Riley said joyfully and Maya smiled at her lifelong friend.

"Okay, it's getting late over here and I have a big date tomorrow so I gotta go."

"Oooh. Where is he taking you tomorrow?" Maya watched as Riley jumped up and down.

"He is taking up to Shawn's cabin for the weekend." Riley could hear the nervousness that was laced in between Maya's words.

"Relax Maya. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to with him. Just remember that he is a gentleman and the fact that you can screw him up." Maya laughed.

"Okay Riles, I love you."

"I love you too." The call ended, just like they always did.

~One month before Maya's graduation~

"Riley, it's almost here!" Maya basically yelled into the phone.

"I know!" But little did Maya know that Riley had a big surprise for her.

"When is your graduation?" Maya said

"A week."

Maya whimpered. "This is so depressing. We always said that we would hold hands when we crossed the stage together. Now we aren't even in the same vicinity. I really want to see you graduate."

"I'll have my mom facetime you the whole time." Riley said reassuringly.

"Okay, that makes me feel better." Maya suddenly perked up, "Did the letter from UVA get to you yet?"

"Actually it came this morning but I'm too scared to open it."

"Come on Riley. This is the one we agreed on, and I already opened mine, yesterday."

"Ohmygod! Did you get in?"

"I got in! I got into UVA!" Maya was jumping up and down and Riley cheered for her.

"Maya, I'm so proud of you! Okay, I'm gonna open mine now." Maya heard the sound of paper ripping and some light shuffling. "Okay. We are happy to announce THAT YOU HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED INTO THE UNIVERSITY OF VIRGINIA! Maya, I got in!" Both girls were yelling into the phone.

"A few more months Riley, just a few more months." They were both crying, but they were also so happy.

"Did Lucas get in?"

"Yeah he did, but he hasn't committed. But I don't want to talk about that right now." Riley frowned.

"Maya, you can talk to me." Riley said trying to be encouraging.

"I know but this is our happy moment. I can deal with that problem later."

"Okay peaches. We are going to UVA,I just know it. I cannot wait to see you and share a room with you. I just can't wait!"

"I know, me too!" Maya's computer rang on the other end. Riley saw her shuffle around her room until she opened her laptop. "Hey Huckleberry. Why are you facetiming me on my computer?"

"Cause you said you were facetiming Riley on your phone and I need to talk to you." Maya glanced to Riley and she caught the hint.

"Okay Peaches, I have to go but I'll talk to you within the next few days." Maya nodded and shut off the facetime before turning back to her boyfriend.

"What's up?" Maya said throwing her computer and her body onto her bed.

"Look, I was thinking about UVA and just the whole college thing in general." Maya bit her lip but when she saw his smile form she relaxed slightly. "I'm going to go to UVA on a ROTC scholarship. It's completely paid for and I get to see you all the time, well most of the time."

"Wait ROTC as the Reserve Officers' Training Corps. Like for the military?" She was stunned.

"Yeah, I train with them and do everything and I get a full ride but it's not like active duty or anything. I can still study as a veterinarian."

"Well that's good but I'm a little upset you didn't talk to me about that. Those programs are extensive and take up a lot of your time."

"Maya, I've got it all under control. Plus it's not like it'll be a walk in the park for you either. You're going on an art scholarship which means you'll have to keep up your artwork. I doubt you'll have time for anything." He countered

"Lucas, we discussed that before-hand. We agreed that this would be good for me and it's not like I have an option. If I don't take this scholarship, I can't go to college. I can't believe you would throw that in my face!"

"No, Maya that's not what I mean—" It was too late for him to explain, Maya had already disconnected.

~Riley's graduation~

Topanga held the phone in front of her, the camera switched to a long staircase where students were filing down. Maya sat at her dining room table, her computer out in front of her. Lucas sat next to her and Farkle sat on her opposite side. Zay stood behind Lucas and Shawn stood next to him with Smackle on Zay's other side. Katy was the last one to join the viewing and she squeezed between Zay and her husband. Topanga moved the camera along with Riley's body as she walked down the staircase, past the sea of families. Maya cheered through the camera and they could see Riley's lips forming into a smile. The group of friends watched as their little Riley, now all grown up clad in a long green cap and gown, walking confidently across the stage and receive her diploma. Maya had tears in her eyes and a hand clasp over her mouth. After the ceremony, Riley ran up to the camera.

"Riley!" Everyone cheered for her before Maya stepped up, "I am sooo proud of you. You did it! You graduated high school!" Riley had tears streaming down her face, but a smile present.

"Thank you all so much for watching me walk, it means so much. I can't see everyone, who's there?"

"Everyone. Lucas, Zay, Izzy, Mom, Dad, and Farkle." Maya said as they all adjusted their position and tried to squeeze into the frame.

"Hi guys! I miss you all so much still!"

"Not valedictorian?' Farkle asked with an amused smile.

"No, not here. It's really tough but I have no doubt that either you or Izzy would've done it with ease. What about you? Valedictorian?" He nodded.

"Yep. Me, Izzy, and a few others."

"Five total." Smackle said.

"I'm disappointed in you Maya, should've been one of them." Maya scoffed at her friend.

"Anyways…" Zay drawled out, "What do your chords stand for?"

"Oh yeah. This one is for academic excellence, all honor roll students get it." She picked the white one in between her fingers before placing back against her body and choosing a gold one, "This is for being a part of five or more clubs." Lastly she chose a black one, "And this one is for completing over 1,000 community service hours."

"Wow Riley, have you been doing anything fun while you were out there?" Zay joked causing everyone to laugh.

"Okay, I have to go take some photos but thank you all so much for coming to my graduation! I swear I'll watch yours in two weeks! Bye guys!" Everyone called back with a goodbye and a wave. The facetime ended and Maya looked more discouraged than ever.

"Okay sweetheart, me and Shawn are going out we'll be back in a few hours." Katy patted Maya's shoulder once before the two adults left the group of kids alone.

"You okay Maya?" Farkle said.

"Are you?" Farkle didn't meet her gaze.

"Just a few more months guys. We get to see her in a few months before everyone goes off." Zay said trying to lighten everyone's mood.

"Why don't we get some pizza and a movie? We can all go to my house and hang out, even sleepover if you want." There was a mumbled agreement throughout the kids.

"Yeah, that's a good idea Farkle." Zay said overly enthused, "Everyone has thirty minutes to get their stuff and then we are staying at Farkle's. Now sadness, only joys."

"Fine, Zay. We'll do that." Maya said reluctantly. Almost simultaneously every teenager pulled out their phone and texted some sort of guardian. Izzy and Zay left immediately.

"Don't forget bathing suits!" Farkle called after. Lucas was the next to leave and he pressed a light kiss to Maya's lips before leaving the small apartment. Farkle and Maya sat in complete silence, but then again they didn't really need to talk to know what the other was feeling. Maya reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

"I really miss her Maya, like more than before." Farkle confessed.

"Yeah, me too. But we'll get to see her soon." Maya tried to be positive but it was hard.

"Yeah but then what? Sure, you are gonna be rooming with her and see her everyday but almost immediately I'm leaving for Yale. I'll have to say goodbye to her… again."

"I'm sorry Farkle, I really am. But maybe you should tell her how you actually feel?"

"No, that would just cause heartache. It wouldn't work, especially with me going to Yale."

"Farkle do you actually know how many girls have tried to ask you out but you refuse because you are in love with her? It's not healthy. You either need to confess or move on."

"Maya, it's not that simple." Farkle sighed and stood up, "Get your stuff and I'll walk you to my house." Maya could tell he didn't want to talk about it anymore so she dropped it with a nod. She walked to her room and came back a minute later with an old backpack over her shoulder. Farkle led her out of her own apartment and Maya locked the door. They were silent throughout the entire walk and the two subway rides. Of course, they were the first to arrive and the older doorman let them up after seeing Farkle.

"Thanks Frank." The old man just tipped his hat politely.

"Always a pleasure Farkle." Farkle smiled at the man. Maya walked through the familiar lobby and into the lavish elevator. Farkle came through the doors right after her and pressed the button to go all the way to the top. Light music was the only thing that filled the air between the two friends. The doors opened into a short hallway that immediately led into Farkle's massive apartment.

"You got rid of the train?" Maya said with a hint of disappointment as she pointed to the track free floors. Farkle chuckled.

"Yeah, budget cuts." It was obviously a joke and Maya laughed, the tension slowly falling. A buzz came at the intercom.

"Mr. Minkus, there are some guests here for you. They go by the names of Zay and Lucas." Farkle walked over to the wall and pressed the button.

"Yeah go ahead Frank, they're my friends." There was a scratching noise before a confirmation came across the communication system.

"I wonder if Izzy's coming. She does live the closest."

"She might not come. It's been awkward for her since you know… the breakup." Maya nodded, basically apologizing for making him say it.

"Mr. Minkus, your friend Isadora is on her way up." Frank said through the intercom once again.

"Thank you." Farkle replied as the door opened to reveal Zay and Lucas. Lucas instantly grabbed Maya's hand and dragged her to the side.

"I need to talk to you." He had an expression that Maya didn't know, it was something new. It wasn't anger but he most definitely wasn't happy. It was more like confusion, or frustration, but it also wasn't those.

"Woah Lucas, what's going on?" She said once he stopped pulling her, landing them in a corner.

"What if we break up?" He asked suddenly and harshly.

"What?" She was stunned.

"What if we break up? I'm going to my second choice college because I want to be with you but what if we break up? Then what will we do?"

"Why would we break up? Lucas, I love you."

"I love you too. But I don't know…. I'm worried." Lucas said softly

"Why? Did Zay say something?" She shook her head, "I'm gonna kill him…"

"Yeah he did but he also said a very valid point. You are finally gonna see Riley and you'll probably inseparable for months, I don't want to be the third wheel but I also don't want to hold you back from her." She laid a hand on his bicep.

"That's very sweet Lucas and yes I am going to spend time with her, so you better not keep me from her." He laughed, "But I'll also make sure that you aren't the third wheel. But I don't want to break up anytime soon but I also am gonna hang out with Riley a shit-ton so suck it up buttercup."

"Okay, fine."

"You need a straw?" Maya said, a slow grinning spreading on her face.

"A straw?" He was confused but then he dropped his head and shook it, "So I can suck it up?"

"Yeah…" Lucas pulled her into a hug as she laughed at her own corny joke.

"Hey Lucaya!" They heard Zay's voice travel through the hallway, "Are you coming swimming or what?" They broke their hug and walked into the indoor pool room hand in hand.

"Lucaya?" Lucas asked once they got to the pool.

"It's easier than calling for both of you. So, Lucas plus Maya equals Lucaya." Farkle interjected. He sat on the edge of the pool, his feet dangling in the water. Maya had to admit that over the last three years, Farkle had filled out quite a bit. He was leanly built but still muscular, and he had a six pack. As Maya's art developed more and more she began to notice new things about her friends. She didn't just notice their body but the way they expressed things, their reactions, and how they changed over the years.

Zay, Isaiah Babineaux, her second Texan friend. Loyal from start to end, that was one thing that didn't change. He was always strong, emotionally and physically, but new strength seemed to ooze out of him. He always overcomes his challenges, faced them head on, and he helped other people when they needed support. That was one thing that Maya always admired about him, as someone who typically cowered from problems or let other people deal with them she always watch with great respect as he handled his shit with composure. But he was also very comical and had fun. One thing that matured along with him was him humor. He developed from sarcastic stupid puns to sophisticated witty puns. Maya related with him mostly through humor, it was how they communicated almost all the time. They both shot out quick one-liners and whoever got the heartiest laugh won that round. He didn't change that much but somehow he changed a lot.

Smackle, Isadora Smackle, was always very smart but Maya came to learn that she was smarter than anyone gave her credit for. Everyone knew that she was one of the smartest girls in the whole school, arguably the smartest, but she was also very intelligent outside of school. With the absence of Riley, Maya (and others) took it upon themselves to go out of their way to help Izzy. Maya helped her learn about less fortunate places and how people feel when they're put down. She taught her sadness but also how to cope with it. Lucas taught her to see the good in people but to also be realistic. He told her stories about transitioning from one state to another and how people would try to put him down but he just shook it off and kept his spirits high. But he also showed her that he didn't ignore these things nor did he just shake them off. He talked about them with people and told her the importance of talking through things and understanding your feelings. Zay taught her how to have fun but how to be safe. He showed her the perfect middle ground on how to live your life but not to put yourself in dangerous situations. The other emotions, betrayal, guilt, depression, loneliness, lust, doubt, courage, content, pride, acceptance, delight, she learned those all on her own.

Farkle, as said before, changed the most. He became more muscular with age but he also became more aware. He became more aware of his own feelings and other's. He realized pretty soon after she left, but still too late, that he liked Riley. He loved Riley. But with that new profound feeling, something he hadn't completely felt with Izzy, came other emotions. He felt lost for a long time, stuck in the same position and stuck in a wrong relationship. Then when he realized what he needed to do, he felt guilt. Lots of guilt. Then he did it, he broke up with Izzy, and he felt a mix of happiness and sadness with a lot of regret. He didn't know what was acceptable in that situation but then it worked out. Then he felt happy for a bit before turning to loneliness. He felt as if there was no one to talk to, to turn to. But he did, it was Maya, and he felt better. He couldn't pinpoint the exact emotion, but it wasn't one of complete bitter nor one of complete happiness. Whatever it was, he could live with it.

Lucas didn't seem to change that much, at least to Maya. He was still the same old huckleberry that she fell in love with but to anyone else he definitely changed. His temper had cooled down tremendously but almost seemed to increase with Maya. He became more protective of her and immediately threatened anyone that threatened her. He had on more than one occasion gotten into altercations with males who tried their way with Maya. But then all it took was one soothing hand from Maya on his shoulder and he was apologizing to the poor kid with an arm wrapped tightly around Maya's waist. He also grew in the past three years, now standing above 6 foot. He was an intimidating figure to anyone who didn't know him but he was also quite handsome. Every girl tried to get with him at least once. His jawline was sharp, his muscles were bulging, his smile was bright, his eyes were stunning, and his personality _oh his personality_ was breath-taking. He was the perfect man and he was Maya's and everyone knew it.

"Let me go change." His deep voice knocked her out of her trance.

"Yeah me too." Maya picked up her bag and walked to the nearest bathroom. She knocked on the door and Izzy opened it, walking out. She was clad in a halter bikini that showed off her slim form. Her porcelain skin shone bright and beautiful. Izzy was a beautiful girl and anyone who didn't think that could go fuck themselves. Her dark hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, her glasses still over her eyes.

"Oh sorry Maya, it's all yours." Isadora pulled a loose crop top over her head and shoved her clothes into her bag, walking down the hall. Maya changed into a red one piece that settled high on her hips and covered very little of her ass. The neck scooped lower than expected showing off her assets, as Zay liked to put it when he was joking. The simple bathing suit was quite stunning on her curvy body, and her newly tanned skinned skin complimented the red beautifully. But she was always self-conscious of her body so she pulled one of Lucas's large tshirts over her body. It was grey and hung down to her mid-thighs. She pulled her long hair into a messy bun on the top of her head. Maya walked down the hall, throwing her bag against a wall. She didn't have a minute to think before Lucas scooped her up over his shoulder and jumped into the water with Maya. Maya shrieked through the air until she was hit with the impact of the water. His hands let go of her thighs and Maya swam to the surface. She came up laughing and swiping hair out of her face.

"You dick!" She laughingly yelled at her boyfriend as he swam to the other side, high fiving the guys.

"Zay got me too." Izzy grumbled, her hair still stuck to her face.

Farkle walked in carrying five bottles of beer and Zay's eyes widened, "Woah there Farkle."

"What? My parents are gone all night, you guys can stay here. No one will drive tonight and I doubt I'll have too many. It's no big deal." Farkle debated reasonably

"I'm down!" Maya interjected, "Pass me one." Farkle tossed her a bottle and Maya caught it effortlessly. She put it on the side of the pool and pulled herself up. The shirt clung to her body and she picked at the fabric. She eventually pulled the shirt off her body, throwing it aside. "Jokes on you, this is your shirt."

Lucas took a swig of his beer and chuckled, "That hasn't been my shirt for months." He eyed her bathing suit secretly, and thoughts instantly raced through his mind. He took another swig of the beer suppressing the thoughts. Throughout the night the group downed more beers than necessary, especially Maya. Maya drank until it was just her and Farkle.

"You're drunk, Maya." Farkle said floating on the water. She sat on the steps her fingers dancing on the surface.

She laughed, her head being thrown to the side, "Am not. You're drunk."

"I've had one beer, not drunk at all. That's why I was put on Maya duty."

"Haha, Maya duty." She was silent for a moment, "Who's on Zay duty or Lucas duty or Smackle duty?"

"They are all asleep, you should go to sleep too."

"I'm not tired." She argued lazily

"Yes you are. Come on, let's go to bed." Farkle swam to her and led her out of the water. "Are you good to be put in the same room as Lucas? Should I be worried?"

"Nooo…" Her words were slurred and drawled out as she leaned against him.

"Okay well put this on." He handed her a random shirt that was thrown on the floor. She sloppily threw on the shirt, backwards and inside out. They stumbled through the large house until Farkle opened the door to one of the many guest rooms. He opened the door for her and saw Lucas sprawled across the bed, "You sure you okay?"

"Yeah Farklestein I'm allll good." She laughed. Farkle nodded wearily and let her wobble to the bed. He watched as she pulled back the sheets and crawl onto the mattress next to her boyfriend. She seemed to drift off immediately so Farkle just shut the door and walked to his own bedroom

~Maya's graduation~

Maya rushed through her small apartment, pulling a heel onto one foot as she gathered her cap and gown. She checked her phone and cursed beneath her breath, noticing the time and the incoming facetime from Riley.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late." She quickly slipped her other shoe on and raced out the door. She pressed the accept button and was quickly greeted with Riley's face.

"Happy graduation day!"

"Hey Riley! I can't talk right now, I'm super late but I'll have my mom facetime you when the ceremony starts." A quick wave ended the facetime and Maya briskly continued on her way. She literally ran down the street in tall 6inch stilettos. She descended the greasy steps into the New York subway. She swiped her metro like an expert and boarded the train just as the doors closed. She pulled her gown over her shoulders so it resembled a long jacket and she hung her two chords around her neck. She gripped the grimy metal pole and sighed deeply.

"Congrats." A stranger said from behind her. Maya turned around and smiled at the older lady.

"Thanks Crazy Hat Lady."

"It's been a long time Maya. Happy to see that you're graduating."

"It's good to see you to Evelyn. How is everything?"

"Oh you know, people are always coming and going. Though they are a bit dryer." Maya lightly chuckled at the fond memories of The Mathews and Hart Umbrella Foundation.

"Yeah, always coming and going."

"Where's your little friend. The smiley one."

"Riley, she moved away at the end of freshman year. Almost three years ago." Maya's eyes became downcast at the thought. Only a few more weeks.

"I'm sorry to hear that." The subway dinged and an unrecognizable voice came over the intercom.

"Well, that's my stop. I'm running late so I can't stay. It was nice to see you again Mrs. Rand."

"You too Mrs. Hart." The doors opened.

"Actually it's Mrs. Hunter now. I'll see you soon I hope." Maya quickly bounded off the train and climbed the steps. She ran down the block and into the high school. The halls were filled with parents, grandparents, cousins, and siblings. Maya pushed through the crowds and hurried towards the auditorium. She found the sea of seniors in a hallway and Maya was finally able to breath.

"Cutting it kind of close, aren't we?" Zay snickered as he leaned against the wall.

"Yep but what's new." Maya slumped against the wall. Lucas, who was standing next to Zay, pushed off the wall and moved next to Maya. He threw an arm around her shoulders and Maya leaned against his chest. "I'm tired."

"Let me guess," Lucas began with a grin, "You woke up late but you still had to make sure you looked good so when you finished getting ready you left late and you had to run to the subway in heels, board the train, and then when you got to your stop you had to run here."

"Yeah" Maya flipped her hair, "Didn't even break a sweat." Lucas leaned down to pressed a kiss to her temple.

Farkle walked up to his group with quite a few ropes hanging around his neck. "Maya, you need to actually put your gown on. We are about to get ready."

She saluted him "Yes sir, Mr. Valedictorian. Where's Mrs. Valedictorian herself?"

"Practicing her speech and freaking out about it." Farkle said.

"Oh poor Izzy." Zay said sympathetically though he truly didn't understand.

"Yeah but she was the one chosen to give a speech so…" Farkle and Zay looked over to Lucas and Maya kissing passionately, "Ugh, I get so tired of that."

"It's disgusting." They both gagged at their friends and walked away.

"Okay guys let's line up! We are about to start. Lucas Friar, Maya Hart there is no PDA in the hallway." A teacher casually said as she walked through the hallway. Maya pulled away from Lucas a smile gracing her lips. She pulled her gown off her shoulders and put it on correctly. Lucas zipped it up, his hands casually running over her back causing her to shiver. "Time to line up graduates!" Lucas pecked Maya's cheek and walked to his spot in line.

There were two lines, one led by Farkle and one led by Isadora, and they were alphabetized. Maya who was in Isadora's line was more towards the middle of the line while Lucas was close to the beginning of Farkle's line. They could barely see each other let alone talk so they parted ways and went to their respective spots. The two large doors opened, cueing Farkle and Isadora to start walking. The two valedictorians walked down the parallel auditorium steps leading to the stage. Breaking apart, they went to the different sides of the stage and climbed up. They took their seats and watched as the other 500+ kids get seated. When the last of them took their seats the principal walked onto the stage and spoke into a microphone.

"I am so proud to present this graduating class. Today, these students will become adults and will soon embark on their journey into the real world. Also known as college or hell." A wave of chuckles spread through the crowd. Maya looked out into the crowd and saw her mom with the camera pointed towards the stage, "I have watched these kids grow and learn incredible things and I know they are only going to go on and learn more. Most of these students had the honor to learn from one the best teachers I have ever seen but sadly he left." Maya's head picked up. "But he was a good friend of mine and I stayed in touch with him." Maya looked between the rows and caught the gaze of Lucas.

The principal walked around the stage, "I was talking to him the other day, just catching up and the topic of this graduation came up. He had only kind words to say and total regret about having to leave this school so early. So he came up with a little plan. So without further ado I would like to present one of the best teachers this school has ever seen. Mr. Mathews?" Maya's face fell into her hands and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Thank you Principal Williams (I fired Yancy's ass). First of all, it is so good to see all of you again especially a few very familiar faces. I'm looking out into this crowd and I recognize all of these kids from my history classes, my economic classes, my study halls, and the few that often frequented the detention hall." Maya wiped her eyes and looked up at her primary mentor, "I left for London after your freshman year and I have missed you all very deeply. I could talk for hours about how much I love you kids but I know that you don't want to sit here for that long. So it is now my pleasure to present another former student of Abagail Adams High, my daughter Riley Mathews. Half of the students cheered and clapped and half of the students turned towards Maya. She had her hand over her mouth and tears flowed from her eyes in a steady stream.

"Hello friends. It's been a minute hasn't it?" Riley looked out into the students, "I've missed all of you very much. I've missed my history classes, the English projects, our science experiments, even the dreaded gym class. Freshman year has been my favorite high school year so far and only because I was here with you all. And if you don't mind I would now like to pass this mic one more time to our Mrs. Valedictorian herself."

Isadora quickly scampered up the steps and hugged Riley tightly. Riley hugged her back and took her seat next to her father. Izzy wiped her eyes once and took her spot at the podium.

"Okay so that was totally unexpected and now I'm crying through my speech, like I wasn't nervous enough." She laughed to herself, "I'm going to keep this short because I too want to walk across the stage and receive my diploma. I was new to Abagail in my freshman year and I never felt more welcomed. I've gone through trials and tribulations with a group of people that will forever always be my favorite people. They showed me how to love and care for people in a way that I never knew was possible."

She sighed, "I was diagnosed with Asperger's when I was five years old but none of them cared. Not a single one of them cared that I had been diagnosed with a form of autism, they treated me with respect. But I expected that out of them because they are my friends. The part about this high school experience that blew my mind is that not one of you guys cared. Almost all of you truly respected me as a person. No one here made fun of me because of my condition and I felt like a normal person for four years of my life. I can't even begin to express how grateful I am for every single one of you and the respect I was given. This school truly is magical and unlike any school I've ever seen. Thank you to my fellow students and all of my teachers. Thank you, all of you." The crowd erupted in applause and cheers, every person standing on their two feet. Maya couldn't hold it together and came apart at the seam, it was too much for her.

"I would now like to begin the awarding of the diplomas. To lead us will be our two Valedictorians, Farkle Minkus and Isadora Smackle." The principal began. The walked up the stage hand in hand and received their diplomas at the same time. They hugged their teachers and administrators before walking back to their seat. Corey Mathews stood with all the teachers because he belonged there, and everyone knew it.

Principal Williams called the students one by one and Maya soon found herself ascending the small set of stairs. She carefully walked across the stage and cautiously took the roll of paper. She went down the line of teachers and administrators shaking hands with each one. When she got to Mr. Mathews she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and began crying once again when she felt his arms rubbing her back. She felt the eyes on her and unlatched herself from his arms and scurried off the stage. Maya returned to her seat and wiped her eyes repeatedly. The rest of the ceremony seemed to fly by for Maya. She found herself standing and throwing her cap into the air. Everyone was dismissed and suddenly she found herself running.

Maya ran through the crowd until she saw Riley talking to the adults. Maya couldn't wait anymore, she sprinted towards her best friend and launched herself into her arms. Riley expected this and wrapped her arms around Maya tightly.

"How are you here Riley?" Maya questioned quietly

"Well, I couldn't miss my best friend's graduation now could I?" They pulled apart slightly

"It is so good to see you Riley."

"Riley!" They both turned to see Farkle stumbling through the crowd until he came up to them and hugged her tightly.

"Farkle, I missed you!" He now stood at least five inches above her and Riley was pretty tall at 5'6". "Good lord you go tall."

He blushed, "six foot two."

"Six foot two?" Riley said shocked and Maya just laughed and nodded. "Goodness."

"Oh my god… Riley!" Zay said overly dramatic as he hugged her. Riley laughed as she hugged Zay and then Izzy and then Lucas.

"You guys all look so good! Wait Zay, are those glasses?'

"Yeah… turns out my eyesight sucks." Riley laughed and wiped her eyes. "Okay I don't want to keep you from your families."

"We see them all the time." Izzy waved it off.

"Yeah… now you are a sight for sore eyes." Lucas finished.

"You got tall too and so did Zay. What the heck." Riley turned towards Maya, "I now get how you feel." Everyone laughed.

"Hardly, Lucas is over a foot taller than me now." She moved so she was next to him to show the height difference. "How tall are you now?"

"6'4" He said proudly, "taller than everyone."

"Okay after photos, we're all going to my house for the night to hang out." Farkle said and everyone agreed.

After all the photos and congratulations were doled out, and the welcome back hugs, the teenagers all went to Farkle's house.

"Peaches just think about it, after summer we are going to be at the same college!" This made Farkle's heart break. She was going to UVA and he was going to Yale, creating not many valid reasons to even admit his feelings.

Maya glanced towards Farkle but only for a split second, "yeah I can't wait."

"Okay everyone let's go to Farkle's.

~Farkle's house~

He watched her very carefully, worried that if he took his eyes off of her she would disappear.

"You're staring." His harsh whisper made Farkle tear his gaze from the smiling brunette.

"I know…" Farkle admitted a little embarrassed

"It's hard." Zay said, patting Farkle's back.

"What is?"

"Seeing the girl you love and knowing you could never have her."

"Oh I don't lo—I mean how could—It's just that—" Farkle stumbled and eventually gave up. He sighed, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Wasn't for the first year and then when you ended it with Izzy, I hung out with her more. She's really smart, you know."

"Yeah I know." The guilt started creeping back in.

"She knew why you had become so distant. Apparently, this staring happened all through middle school and freshman year. She always knew but just hoped that she was wrong. She never is though."

"I felt awful about it. I still do."

"It's okay, she's fine. But when she finally connected _all_ the dots, she filled me in. It was eye-opening that's for sure."

"But I mean," Farkle discreetly gestured to Riley, "How could you not love her?" He smiled largely, "She is just so upbeat all the time and she is so sweet and gorgeous. She just makes my day better. You know?"

"Actually I do." Farkle looked to him and followed his gaze which ended up at the back of Izzy's head. She was reclined on a pool float laughing and talking with the other girls.

"You can ask her out."

Zay didn't even try to deny it, "She is way out of my league."

Farkle laughed, "Zay. Almost every girl would love to date you. Maya has told me that your name is all over the girl's bathroom. The stalls, the walls, the mirrors, everywhere."

He lit up, "really?"

"Yes and now with that ego boost and my permission to date my ex-girlfriend… get your head out of your ass and ask her out."

"Not tonight."

"No, tonight might not be the best night." Farkle admitted reluctantly

"But I will and you should to."

"Yeah…" Zay left Farkle at that and went back to the pool. He walked by the edge just in time for Lucas to come barreling out of the hallway and tackle him into the pool. Everyone laughed at them.

"I missed this!" Riley said happily, "I'm so happy to be back!"

"Well, we're happy to have you back." Izzy said sweetly.

"Farkley! Jump in!" Maya teased him, "Do something cool!" Farkle walked closer to the edge

"Like what?"

"I don't know…" Maya mused, "A flip! Do a flip!" The other girls started cheering him on and then the boys joined it. Farkle scowled at them and stepped on to the low diving board.

"Okay, okay. Just shut up." Farkle bounced slightly and his left foot slipped, sending him into the water. He broke the surface to all his friends clutching their stomachs and laughing, "That's not fair! I slipped!"

"That was the best thing I've ever seen!" Riley said in between laughs. Farkle grumbled and pulled himself onto the edge of the pool. He looked up and saw Riley eyeing him but she quickly looked away.

"I call a redo!" Farkle argued

"Sure, go for it but I will never forget that!" Farkle stood up, ran a hand through his hair, and quickly went back onto the diving board.

"This time will go a lot better, I swear!" Farkle bounced again and launched himself into the air. His body turned once and then again before landing perfectly feet first. He came back up to his friends clapping unenthusiastically. "See?!"

"Yes, yes Dr. Turtleneck, very impressive." Maya's tone may have been sarcastic but Farkle knew he did well.

"You know Maya…" Farkle drawled as he got out of the pool, "I noticed that you aren't wearing a bathing suit and just happen to be dipping your toes in. Out of the corner of his eye, Farkle saw the other two boys get out of the pool as well.

"Don't you dare Minkus!" She pointed a threatening finger his way. He held his hands up in defense

"Oh _I_ would never. However, your boyfriend might…" Maya turned her head just in time to feel Lucas's hands on her back pushing her in. She squealed as she made contact with the water, which happened to distract Riley. As she looked the other way Farkle ran up and pushed Riley, who also didn't have a bathing suit, into the pool. Izzy, who _also_ didn't have a swim suit, was furiously paddling towards the edge knowing she was next. She was oh so close, within reach but Zay grabbed the float and pulled her back into the middle of the pool.

"Zay… what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing." He quickly reached under the plastic watermelon and flipped it over. All three girls were furious and stormed out of the pool area.

"Oh come on guys!" Lucas yelled still laughing

"It was just a joke!" Farkle joined. Maya poked her hand back into the room, flipping them off before leaving again. "We should probably apologize." They all nodded and slowly made their way out of the pool. They grabbed towels for the girls and followed the trial of water all the way back to Farkle's bathroom. "You guys want some towels?" Maya ripped open the door, only clad in her black lacy and now wet underwear.

"Yes." She seethed, "we have no change of clothes, you idiot!" Zay and Farkle tried to keep their eyes on hers but her pushup bra and thong were quite enticing.

"Hey Maya?" Lucas pointed to her, "Could you please cover yourself up?"

She leaned against the door and smirked, "What? Can't handle the heat?"

"Okay! I'm calling it." Riley stepped closer to the door and grabbed the towels from Farkle's still outstretched hand. "Let's go Maya."

Maya winked and waved as she was pulled back into the bathroom. Zay gulped and turned to Lucas, "Lucas, you know I love you buddy and please take no offense by this, but your girlfriend is _hot as fuck_." Lucas just closed his gaping mouth and nodded. They walked off but Farkle stayed behind. He knocked on the door once again and Riley came out, a towel wrapped around her.

"I was wondering if you guys needed some shirts." Farkle blushed slightly as he suggested this.

Riley had to lift her head to make eye contact with him, "yeah sure that would be great. And if it's not too awkward, maybe some shorts?"

"Yeah of course." Farkle built up the courage, "And after that maybe you and I could talk?"

"Yeah of course but we're all kind of wet right now."

"Right!" Farkle quickly went to his closet and grabbed three pairs of shorts and three large shirts. He handed them to Riley with a smile. He changed out of his bathing suit and provided the other boys with clothes as well (well Lucas didn't fit into any of his shirts so he was shirtless right now).

They all congregated at his home theater and settled across five love sacks. Izzy was on the far left, with Zay in the one next to her and then Maya and Lucas sat together on the middle with Riley on the next and then finally Farkle. Farkle got the movie started and asked riley to speak in private. They walked into the hall and Farkle began to get nervous.

"What's up Farkle?"

"So this is hard for me to say." Farkle started nervously, "I was sad for a while after you left. I grew distant from the group especially Isadora."

"Farkle I'm so so—"

"And then I began to realize why I was so sad," he interrupted, "I mean, while you were one of my best friends it began to feel like more. About a month after you left, I finally got it. I was in love with you." Riley's breath caught in her throat.

"You were in love with me?"

"Yes and I still am. Riley, I love you. I've loved you since the first grade and I—" He was silenced as Riley pressed her lips to his. He was startled at first but soon sunk into it, his hands landing on her waist. They broke a few moments later and laid their foreheads together.

"I'm in love with you too." Riley giggled. Farkle smiled widely.

"I'm transferring to UVA." Riley backed up.

"What? No! Farkle, Yale is your dream! You need to go there."

"No. I can't lose you, not again." Riley began to tear up.

She nodded, "okay. Let's do it."

 **Maya's bathing suit inspiration is Lele Pon's pictures on Instagram of her in a red one piece.**

 **And don't you just love it when I make a 20 + page oneshot and the prompt is literllay the second to last line? Omg I kind of hate myself.**

 **Anyways, this was requested a long time ago and I hope the person who requested this didn't lose hope on it because this just took me a while. Please know that I will literally do every single prompt that is requested. Every. Single. One.**


	25. Why are you wearing my shirt

#193 Why are you wearing my shirt? Please, don't take it off. It looks good on you

Lucas x Maya

Sophomores in college (Maya -20, Lucas -21)

Dating a few months

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and she stretched her arms above her head. Maya rubbed her eyes and slowly took in her surroundings. The gray walls, blue sheets, and wooden desk. Her eyes popped open, those were not hers. She scanned the room for something familiar and landed on a few photos of her and Lucas on his desk. The drowsiness slowly faded away and the night before came back to her. Her head thumped and Maya lightly rubbed her temples. She glanced down to find her body naked and scanned the floor for any of her clothes. Her eyes landed on one of Lucas's shirts and she quickly pulled it over her head. She slipped off the bed, letting the shirt fall down her thighs.

She tiptoed lightly through the apartment, silently begging that there was coffee. Maya had no idea if Lucas's roommate was here and didn't want to have an awkward encounter with him. She tugged the hem of her shirt farther down her thighs as she poked her head into the kitchen. Lucas stood there stirring a cup of coffee, his bare back towards her. Maya saw his muscles ripple with every movement. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. He jumped slightly but relaxed as she laid her head on his back. He softly turned around and laid his arms over her shoulders.

"Hello sweetheart." Lucas said with a smile as he sipped his coffee

"Hey there huckleberry." Maya rested her chin against her chest.

"Sleep well?" Maya nodded and hummed lightly. Lucas set down his coffee up and laid his hands around her waist. His thumb brushed against the naked skin of her uncovered thigh and looked down. He noticed the fact she was only wearing a shirt, his shirt. "Why are you wearing my shirt?" A smirk graced his lips as his fingers toyed with the hem, tickling her gently in the process.

"I don't know where my clothes went last night." Lucas looked around her head and pointed a finger to the small living room. Maya turned around and saw her shirt cascaded haphazardly over a lamp. She giggled slightly and went to get it but Lucas kept her from moving, keeping her back pressed to him. "Do you want me to take off your shirt or not?"

"Please," He sighed as he laid his chin on her head, "don't take it off. It looks good on you. Better than it would ever look on me." Maya leaned farther into him, pulling his arms tighter around her.

"If you makes you feel any better, any shirt of yours would look better on me." She was teasing him.

"Oh I know it would. But something tells me that no matter who wears the shirt it will ultimately look the best on the floor." Maya turned around still in his grasp and moved her arms so they were around his neck. He leaned down to kiss her and Maya returned with the same amount, maybe even more, passion. Lucas's hands slid down her body and over her butt until they were beneath her thighs. He bent down a little farther and suddenly stood up, bringing Maya with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and locked her ankles behind him. He stumbled forward slightly and gingerly placed her on the counter. Maya's back arched at the coldness of the counter against her bare butt and thighs. Lucas laughed against her lips and ran his hands up and down her legs. Maya pulled him closer by his collar, her tongue sliding over his lips. He tilted his head a little more and deepened the kiss. Maya moaned into his mouth and locked her legs tighter, pulling him closer. Lucas let go of her lips and moved her jawline before sliding down her neck. He began kissing her neck and applied light suction. Maya sucked in a sharp breath and buried her fingers into his hands. She pressed his face deeper into her neck as his hands landed on her hips and squeezed them gently.

It was at that moment that Maya thought she could faintly hear the sound of a lock unlocking and the door open and then close. However she noticed that Lucas didn't stop his movements so she didn't either.

"Oh come on!" Maya heard a voice shout. She jumped at the sudden noise and whipped her head to find Zay standing there with his hands on his hips, a finger pointing at them. She was so close to laughing at his stance but the accusing look in his eyes silence her, "On the counter? Really?"

Maya blushed heavily and slowly unwrapped her legs, letting them dangle. Lucas kept his hands on her hips but pulled away from her neck, "sorry Zay." He apologized with a slight grimace.

"Shut up! I know for a fact that you aren't sorry." Zay now crossed his arms, looking even more like a woman who just found her man cheating. "I love that you guys finally got together and you know I don't care how often you do it but I asked that you always let me know and kept the nasty to the bedroom."

Maya dropped her head onto Lucas's shoulder and snorted in laughter. She could feel Zay's glare burning into her back, "Sorry Zay." But she was definitely not sorry.

Zay scoffed, "Okay. I'm gonna leave for a few hours and when I get back either Maya you aren't here or you are both completely clothed. I have standards in this house and you certainly aren't meeting those by just wearing Lucas's shirt."

"I'm surprised he wasn't more pissed about my shirt on the lamp." Maya whispered to Lucas but Zay picked it up. He saw it, but frankly he was happier that it didn't catch on fire.

"Oh I saw it." Zay responded and smiled when he saw Maya's body tense slightly, "However Lucas, Maya does look cuter in that shirt than you ever could." Zay only said to get a rise out of his friends. He noticed his narrowed eyes and pointed gaze.

Maya stuck her tongue out at Lucas, "told you." She looked over her shoulder, "I'll see you later Zay."

"Oh, you're leaving?" Zay asked completely clueless.

Maya shook her head sympathetically, "no sweetie… you are." Zay just frowned and walked out the door. Maya laughed at the passive-aggressiveness of the door slam. Lucas didn't miss a beat and instantly attached his lips to hers again.

Maya pulled away slightly breathless and Lucas looked down at her, a dark look in his eyes. Lucas moved closer to her ear and whispered huskily, "Want to continue in the bedroom?" Maya just whimpered and nodded. Lucas instantly picked her up and carried her down the hallway and back to his bedroom. He dropped her on the bed and hovered above her. His arms were flexed as he kept his body from crushing hers. Maya was propped up on her elbows as she continued to kiss him. She soon moved her hands from supporting herself to tracing up his very muscular stomach. She drew patterns on his skin until they reached his shoulders. Maya flipped them over so Lucas was now laying on the bed and she was straddling him. Her knees were placed on either side of his hips and her hair cascaded around them creating a sort of shield. Lucas found the hem of her shirt and slowly puller it up her body until he broke the kiss to pull it off leaving her completely naked.

"I though you didn't want me to take it off?" Maya smirked

"I guess I'll make an exception." Lucas winked and trailed his hands up her back. Maya shivered and her hands found his waistband, quickly undoing the tie and pulling off his sweatpants and boxers. Lucas gripped her butt pulling her closer to his member. Maya ground her hips against his and Lucas groaned loudly. Suddenly, Lucas felt the weight of Maya shift off his body. He turned his head to watch her backside crawl higher up on his bed. She point a finger at him and motioned him forward. He quickly followed her lead and was suddenly above her again, rushing their kissing.

Everything between them at this point was just pure passion and lust. The exploring fingers and lingering tongues. The way Maya's toes curled when Lucas lapped at her and how her back arched when he plunged a third finger deep into her core. Or the way Lucas squeezed his eyes so tight when Maya enveloped his member in her warm mouth and how his hands always clenched the sheets trying to hold back from his impending release. The thing that was just too much for both of them was when Lucas would line himself up with her entrance and slowly push in. His considerable size always making Maya moan in pleasure. How his pace always quicken after the third pump to almost unimaginable speed. He would grip her hips and Maya would claw at his back, completely breathless. Maya always reached her climax first and Lucas would slow down to give her time to come down from the high before quickening his pace once again. Maya always held Lucas close to her body, gripping his hair or shoulders. And the few times when Lucas was trying to hold off to the very last second, he would bite down on Maya's shoulder. This caused her to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure which typically ended in her second orgasm, which would send Lucas over. He lazily rolled off her and brushed the hair out of her face before scooting himself down his body again.

He would caress her skin and kiss any part that he might've left a mark so she didn't feel dirty or used. He would press light kisses to either side of her hips and then her shoulder. Maya always smiled and giggled when he would kiss her stomach and repeatedly told him he didn't have to do that. She knew he wasn't using her, like her past boyfriends. She knew that this meant something between them but Lucas was just that kind of boyfriend, plus he loved kissing her. They would spend the next 45 minutes just cuddling and pressing light kisses to the other person before one of them insists on food. This prompts the two to actually get up and get ready for the day, which usually consists of shower sex and then getting ready. It would soon become their morning routine. Waking up to sex, shower sex, and then actually get ready before ending their day with sex again.

Zay hated it. He hated having a room next to Lucas's. He hated always hearing them and never knowing when it was safe to be in his own home. He hated finding random pieces of Maya's clothes around his apartment. He hated it all. Except for the fact that he fucking loved them as a couple.

So Zay put up with it until the end of their sophomore year and then he declared he was moving out and moving in with Farkle. Lucas would complain about not having a roommate but then Maya would offer to live with him sending Riley into a complete frenzy. But luckily they have a sixth friend, one who just transferred to their college to get her medical degree. So Isadora Smackle comes swopping in and the clique six is all back together, leaving within 3 subway stops of each other.

All because Lucas didn't want Maya to take off a shirt, because it looked better on her.


	26. Idiot jar for the idiot huckleberry

#187 I'm starting an idiot jar…

Maya x Lucas

2 years dating

Juniors in college

* * *

"Have you ever held a baby before?" Maya asked, cradling her barely two week old baby brother

"I've held a cat, it's kind of the same thing right?" Lucas said. Maya smiled at him and dropped her head in laughter.

"You're such an idiot, huckleberry."

~.~.~.

"Does it hurt to put a tampon in?" his question startled Maya. She looked above her book and rose a brow at him.

"What?" Maya laughed, "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, it kind of popped up on Instagram feed." Lucas laughed at himself, "Just curious?"

"What do you look at on Instagram?" Maya closed her book and lightly threw it at him. Lucas just ducked it head to dodge it. "But no, it doesn't hurt."

"Weird."

"You're such an idiot, huckleberry."

~.~.~.

"Have you ever burned your hair doing this?" Lucas asked when approaching Maya at her vanity mirror.

"Not that I can remember." Maya answered while concentrating on curling her hair. Lucas stayed silent so Maya met his gaze through the mirror. "What?"

"Just like what if you held it against your hair too long, would it burn it?"

Maya shrugged and let the strand of now curly hair fall from the instrument, "I mean, it could."

"We should try it!" Maya's eyes shot open and she whipped around to face him.

"You are not going to purposely try to burn my hair!" Maya cried out

"Not your hair." He bent down and held one of the short tufts of hair, "Try mine." Maya burst out laughing and went back to curling her ponytail.

"You're such an idiot, huckleberry."

~.~.~.

"Would you please stop?" Lucas sighed setting down his coffee mug

"What am I doing?" Maya asked innocently, completely confused as to why he was upset.

He gestured towards her, "That. Don't do that." Maya glanced down at her body and looked to him confused. He whispered, "The banana."

Maya slowly turned her head to face the half peeled banana in her hand, "What about it?"

"I don't think I can look at you while you eat a banana." Maya scoffed.

"You are such an idiot, huckleberry."

"Yeah but I'm your idiot."

"You know… I've kind of had it." Maya slammed her banana into the trashcan and placed her hands on her hips with one of them cocked to the side.

"Maya?" Lucas asked worried, "What have you had enough of?"

"You." Well, that didn't quell his worries, "you're stupid suggestions and comments."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Lucas took a cautious step forward. Maya glanced to him and was momentarily distracted by his bare chiseled chest but quickly snapped back to reality.

"What? Of course not!" Lucas sighed heavily, "But I am going to stop these ridiculous comments."

"How? Maya, in case you haven't noticed…" He gestured to himself, "I'm kind of an idiot and a little bit ridiculous." Maya snorted at him

"I'm starting an idiot jar. Any time you do or say anything idiotic, you have to put at least a dollar in it—more depending on how stupid the thing that you said or did was."

"An idiot jar?" Lucas chuckled but Maya just nodded. She snapped her fingers and quickly hopped onto the counter. Lucas was behind her instantly holding onto her waist. "Maya what are you doing? You are going to hurt yourself!"

"I do this every time you aren't here and I need something from the top shelf, don't worry!" She called down. Maya's hands quickly rummaged through the cabinet before producing a mason jar. She twisted off the cap and left it in the cabinet. She crouched down and hopped back onto the floor and directly into Lucas's waiting arms.

"What if you got hurt and couldn't reach your phone?" Maya reached into her top and pulled her phone out of her bra.

"It's always on me, again…. Don't worry." She patted his chest and walked into the living room holding the empty jar. She grabbed a sharpie on her way and wrote 'IDIOT' on the side. She placed the jar on the table behind the couch and smiled at it happily.

"I can't believe you are actually doing this." Lucas shook his head while laughing

"Yes and I'll let this time be a warning because I just put it in place." Lucas grabbed her waist and pulled her close.

"I may be an idiot but…." He teased in a sing-songy way.

"Yeah, I know…" She sighed while hugging him back, "You're my idiot." Lucas kissed the top of her head.

~.~.~.

"Do you know what would be a funny name for a bra?" Lucas called from the kitchen as he was cooking dinner for the two of them.

"What?" Maya called back from her spot on the living room couch.

"The over the shoulder boulder holder." Maya fought hard to suppress a grin but a small one escape when Lucas came into the room laughing hard.

"Jar!"

"Oh come on!" Lucas protested playfully. Maya just stared at him so he pulled out his wallet and dropped a single dollar into the jar, "Worth it!" He called back as he went to finish dinner.

~.~.~.

"Maya, watch this!" Lucas shouted from down the hall. Maya poked her head to watch only to see him fly by her, sliding on his socks.

"You're such a child! How have you never done that before?"

"The wooden floors in my house growing up were always old and splintery. I forgot how fun this was." He was jumping and talking like a little boy, "I'm gonna try to spin."

Maya leaned against the doorframe and watched her boyfriend try to spin on his feet. Lucas got a running start before taking off. He twisted his body but his feet just didn't follow, causing him to fall to the ground and land on his butt.

"Oh my god! That was the best thing I have ever seen!" Maya clutched her stomach as she bent over laughing. She wiped her eyes a few times. "That is such a jar move!"

"Maya…" Lucas whined, still pouting on the floor.

"Oh huckleberry you look so adorable sitting there pouting but I think that deserves at least two dollars, maybe even three." Maya was still laughing. Lucas hoisted himself back into a standing position.

"You're mean." He stuck his tongue out at her, making his way to the jar. He pulled out two dollar bills and dropped them in.

~.~.~.

Over the next few months, the jar slowly began to fill with more money. It was mostly one dollar bills but occasionally there'd be a five and somewhere in there was a ten from when Lucas thought it would be a good idea to prank Maya for a week. That entire week Maya just kept a running score instead of individually telling him when to put in the money, the total was $9 but Maya just rounded it up to ten.

Maya had no idea how much money it collected but after three months, but it had become full so she dumped the money into a shoebox and placed the empty jar back out on the table. She then labeled the shoe box 'IDIOT BOX' and left it on her desk. When Lucas found it later that afternoon and questioned her about it, Maya said very little.

"What's this?" Lucas asked as he held the shoebox in a hand.

"It's the idiot box." Maya said as if that explained everything. She sighed, "It's where we'll put the money when the idiot jar is full."

"Why?"

"Because someday we could put this money to good use but it certainly doesn't belong back in your pocket." Maya laughed at him. He pouted, "Do you know how you could stop this?"

Lucas shook his head, "How?"

"Don't be such an idiot."

~.~.~.

"Do you know how much is actually in this?" Lucas said moving the Idiot Box from his desk to the bed

"Not at all. Why?" Maya responded uninterested

"Cause I have emptied the jar a lot." Maya moved back to her mirror, applying her makeup.

"Guess you're just one big idiot." Lucas hummed in agreement, just staring at the box, "Just open it. It's not going to bite you." Lucas cautiously reached out and knocked off the lid. Maya rose an eyebrow at his actions. Inside the box was a lot of crumpled dollar bills.

"That's a lot of money." Lucas said while nodding his head and stroking his chin.

"What is going on with you hopalong? You're acting, well you're acting like an idiot." She spun on her stool and faced him.

"That's a lot of money." He repeated.

"Okay, seriously Lucas. You're beginning to scare me. What is going on?" Maya said slowly.

Lucas shook his head and closed it back up. "Nothing, just forget about it."

"You're such an idiot, huckleberry." Maya shook her head completely dismissing his actions.

~weird jump to three years in the future, out of college still dating~

"Hey Maya?" Lucas called fixing his tie, "Are you ready?" Maya came through the door and leaned against its frame. She smile seductively and winked dramatically.

"Ready." She whispered smoothly. Lucas gaped at her causing her to laugh and walk over to him.

"You're gonna catch some flies." Maya said as she lifted his chin gently. She looked amazing. She had on a long blue sheath gown that had a shallow v-neckline and a high slit up one leg. Her hair was curled and flowed halfway down her back and she wore a light smoky eye. Her heels were tall and black, giving her at least five inches, and she held a black clutch.

Lucas swallowed, "Maya, you look amazing." Maya smiled and pressed her wine colored lips gently against his.

"Looking pretty dapper yourself, huckleberry." Maya patted his suited chest and adjusted his tie slightly. "We're gonna be late if we don't go."

Lucas nodded and grabbed his keys, "Yes. Let's go." Lucas grabbed Maya's hand as they walked through the hallway and out of the apartment complex.

"So the reservations are at 7:30, if we hurry I think we'll make it." Maya said as she began rushing down the sidewalk. But Lucas just firmly held her hand and kept her at a slow pace, "Lucas?!"

"I called the restaurant and cancelled the reservations." He said simply. Maya stopped in her tracks and quickly turned to face him.

"What?" She stuttered slightly, "You did what?"

"I cancelled the reservations because we aren't going to the restaurant." His carefree attitude did nothing to calm her. She just a rose a brow in confusion and gestured for him to continue. He laughed. "It's a surprise, now come on." He gently turned her body back around and they began walking down the sidewalk once again.

"Lone Ranger…" Maya whined, leaning into him slightly.

"I'm not telling you shortstack." He wrapped his arm around her lovingly, "You haven't used lone ranger in a while. Why the change of names?"

"Just hoping that taking you by surprise might make you tell me where we are going. You know, typically I don't just follow people wherever."

"But you're not just following a person, you're following me." He nudged her with his shoulder lightly, "Plus you and me both know that I would never lead you into danger… purposefully."

"Yeah, yeah I know." They walked for a few more blocks before Lucas turned them quickly causing Maya to begin to piece the puzzle together.

"Lucas…" She said while observing her familiar surroundings, "Please don't tell me that you are taking me to the art gallery. The very expensive art gallery."

"You mean the one that for our first date, you kind of broke into?"

"I didn't not break into it." Maya defended herself, "I was an intern there and I just happen to have some keys."

"Yeah right." He said teasingly, "But yes you figured it out."

"Lucas." She sounded scared, "I really appreciate it but the gallery is very, and I mean _very_ expensive. I'd rather have food for the month rather than go to a pretentious art gallery."

"A pretentious art gallery that you absolutely adore. And you are not the only one who knows some people."

Maya snorted softly and rolled her eyes, "And who do you know Cowboy?"

"A certain photographer genius who also runs a multi-million dollar company who just adores both of us." Maya laughed at that.

"Farkle? You know Farkle? That's your guy?" Maya snorted some more, "You just lost so much street cred with that statement, huckleberry."

"Hey knowing a genius is helpful," He lowered his voice so she couldn't hear them, "especially when he ships Lucaya really hard." They walked up to the white modern building and Maya's eyes widened.

"It's gorgeous." She stated in awe

"We haven't even gone inside yet." Lucas chuckled, "Come on." Lucas gently guided her into the small crowd of impeccably dressed people. He handed the tickets to the man at the entryway and walked inside, still pulling Maya with it. She tapped his bicep quickly and pointed to a painting.

"Do you see that? That is the Drowning Girl."

"It looks like something out of a comic book." Lucas shrugged unimpressed. Maya took a step closer.

"It's typically at the MoMa but it must be here for this event. It represents the existential problem of humanity. No other species would die because they were too proud to ask for help."

"It looks like something out of DC's Secret Love."

Maya hummed in agreement, "That's because the artist, Roy Lichtenstein, is from 'Run for Love!' which is the lead story in DC Comic's _Secret Love_ #83."

"How do you know so much?" Lucas asked as they walked away from the piece.

"I was an intern here, it was my job to know all the artwork." They walked over to a gorgeous oil painting of a bridge and flowers, "Oh. I love this one."

Lucas smiled, "I recognize this."

"Yep. This the Water Lily Pond by Claude Monet, very famous. He made over 250 paintings of water lilies, but this one is one of the most famous." They turned to face the adjacent wall, "You must recognize this one."

Lucas nodded and squeeze her hand lightly, "yes I do actually. The Persistence of Memory by Salvador Dali."

Maya tilted her head to look at him and smirked, "I'm impressed."

"Yeah, my mom loved Dali. She had a few copies of his work around the house, this was one of them."

"Did you know it was actually based off of the seaside cliffs where he lived in Catalonia, Spain?"

"I did not know that. What other paintings do you know about?"

"Well Starry Night is also visiting from MoMa tonight but you know about that one. There's also Fulang-Chang and I by Frida Kahlo and The Death of Socrates by Jacques-Louis David. Those are the most famous ones and are placed sporadically throughout the museum. But there is also a part of the museum dedicated to young artists who are trying to make their mark in the world."

"That is my favorite section."

"That's only because I'm your favorite artist."

He kissed the top of her head, "Yes you are. I want to see who is featured tonight."

"Okay, lead the way." Lucas seemed to be in a hurry causing Maya to laugh. "Lucas, chill out!"

He slowed down slightly and smoothed out his suit, "I'm chill, I'm chill."

"Is there someone featured tonight you know?"

Lucas began to grow nervous. He nodded shakily, "Um… yeah. Another vet at the office likes painting, she said that she got a feature here tonight."

"Oh _she_ did? Is that why you wanted to come tonight?" Maya teased lightly. She nudged his ribs with an elbow, "Is she cute?"

Lucas just looked at her incredulously, "Really?" Maya nodded, "I don't care if she's cute. Maya, I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Aww thank you but you should take a trip through SoHo, those girls are fine as fuck." Maya said dramatically."

"Just look at the piece." Lucas sounded a little annoyed. Maya's lips formed a tight smile and looked towards the decorated walls.

"Which one did you want me to look at?" Lucas moved behind Maya and directed her body around til it faced a white canvas with a very simplistic painting.

On the canvas was a silhouette of a man down on one knee holding out something. Standing in front of him was the silhouette of a girl with her hands pressed to her mouth. Around them were colorful squares. It seemed pretty mundane for a sophisticated museum. The only thing that truly caught Maya's eye was the cowboy hat the man was wearing.

She turned around, still slightly facing the painting. "Lucas, why did you want me to see this?" She turned her head around fully so she was now facing him only to find him lower than usual. Her eyes slowly travelled down to find him, down on one knee, smiling wide. She gasped, her hands flying over her mouth. A crowd started to gather.

"Maya Penelope Hart, I wanted to do this right. So… shortstack." Maya smiled at him, tears beginning to prick at her eyes. "You are the most amazing girl I have ever met and I know it's taken a while for me to get my head out of my ass and ask you but we were busy with school. But I am extremely happy that you waited for me and now your wait is over. Shortstack, Oompa Loompa, Peanut, Pint Size, Shorty, Maya. Will you do me the honor and be my wi—" Lucas couldn't even finish his question as Maya flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"You forgot the cowboy hat." Maya said in between cries. Lucas laughed and held her tightly.

"Is that a yes?" He asked while coming to a standing position, still holding her in his arms.

"Fuck yes." She pulled away from him slightly and looked down at the box he held in between them. He slipped the diamond ring onto her finger and brushed her tears off her cheeks.

"You want to know the best part?" Lucas had a shit-eating grin on his face. They heard each other despite the loud applause from the crowd.

Maya had a goofy smile on her face, biting her lip. "What's that huckleberry?"

"On the inner side of the band is engraved, 'I'm your idiot' and I used the idiot jar money to buy it." Maya burst out laughing.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead." Maya grabbed his collar and pulled him down, pressing their lips together.

"So who's the girl that painted this?" Maya asked against his lips, her smile ever present. Lucas just laughed and kissed her again.

"Her name is Photoshop and printer." Lucas chuckled back.

"You're such an idiot, huckleberry." Maya shook her head.

"Yes I am and now you're stuck with me."


	27. Who did this to you

#196 Who did this to you?

Lucas x Maya

Middle of junior year

Dating 2 years

 **TRIGGER WARNING: ALCOHOL ABUSE, CHILD ABUSE, SPOUSE ABUSE**

 **Okay so basically Maya's dad never ran out but he became an abusive alcoholic (I'm sorry) and this is about the first time that someone/Maya decides to stand up against it. Also, this might be kind of long because I'm fitting a lot of events and emotions.**

* * *

It didn't start until she could talk back, until she sort of started standing up for herself. He let her know right then and there that she wasn't allowed to do that. He let her know in the worst way possible and she never forgot about it. She never talked back to him again but that didn't mean she didn't think about it. She would daydream every time about standing up to her father and blocking his hits before grabbing her mother and pulling them both to safety. Sure, she dreamt about it but it was only just a dream. Maya knew that she was a small five foot girl that could never stand up to her father, never stand up to anyone. But other people didn't have to know that. So she put on the facade of being the tough girl that no one could touch because if they did touch her she would wince in pain because there would be an 86% chance that they would touch a bruise. It was never so bad that she feared her life, just her soul or her innocence, but never her life. Until one night. She came home from a late night of studying with Riley during her junior year.

"What are you getting home so late?" His words were rough and she could smell the alcohol from the door way. He was laying on the couch, empty beer bottles surrounded him. She scrunched her nose up and pulled her backpack closer to her body.

"I was studying with Riley." Maya tried to walk past the couch and to her room but his arm caught her wrist. Her heart began to beat faster and faster.

"You weren't with that Texan boy were you?" His voice was accusing and almost scary, actually _it was_ scary.

"He was there and so was Farkle, we were all just studying for our Calculus test." There was a hint of sass in her attitude and Kermit picked it up. He stood up, the glass falling from his lap and breaking when it hit the hard floor. Maya stepped back, trying to defend herself somewhat.

"Are you giving me attitude?" He stepped towards her threateningly with a finger directed her way.

"No sir." She said firmly. He stepped towards her again and she tried to step back but a wall stops her. His rough hand lands on her shoulder and squeezes it tightly.

"Are you sure because I think I heard some attitude?" His grip tightened and she shook her head. He nodded and let go of her before shuffling to the kitchen. Maya noticed the glass and bent down to pick it up, cutting her hand in the process.

"Son of a bitch!" Maya whispered yelled as the blood oozed from her palm.

"What was that I heard?" Kermit's body moved in front of her and Maya quickly stood. "Did you just curse? Under my roof?" Maya swallowed loudly and shook her head. "You lying to me now?"

"No, no I'm not. I didn't mean to say it, it just slipped out. I'm sorry!"

"You're lying!" His hand whipped through the air and made stinging contact with her cheek. She fell to the side, landing on her hands and knees, the glass cutting her further. "I don't like liars. Stand up!" Maya scrambled to her feet and wiped her hands on her jeans, smearing the blood on the denim. "Maya Penelope Hart, don't disappoint me anymore than you already have. Clean this up!" Tears were stinging her eyes as she ducked her head and hurried to pick up the glass pieces once again. She gathered a small handful and walked them to the garbage can. She poured herself a small glass of water and turned, hoping to escape to her room. As she turned around she bumped into her father, spilling the water on him. The beer in his hand spilled on the floor and his mouth fell open. "You stained my favorite tshirt!" She didn't, it was just water and it was already stained. He looked at his piece of clothing and wobbled slightly on his feet. Maya knew it would only get worse as he continued to drink more and her mother wasn't coming home tonight due to her having the night shift at the diner.

"I'm so sorry! I'll clean it up." She turned to grab some paper towels but he grabbed her first and slammed her against the fridge door. Her head hit it hard, causing her vision to swim. His hand wrapped around her throat and he hiccupped, causing his grip to tighten just the tiniest bit. It wasn't enough to cut off her circulation but it was definitely enough to scare her. His thumb and forefinger dug into her skin, still not impairing her airway but she was definitely crying at this point. She could already feel the bruises forming, the one on her check and her neck.

"Please. I'm sorry, I'll clean everything up." He grimaced, nodded, and let her go. Maya fell forward, gasping in a large breath of air and coughing slightly. He huffed and walked to his room, leaving Maya with the mess. Her tears dripped from her eyes and fell onto the floor. She gathered up every last piece of glass she could find and threw it away before wiping up the spilt beer and water. She sighed at the sight of her rundown living room before cautiously making her way past her father's room and into her own. She closed the door and locked it, hoping to keep the evil away. She dragged her art chair to the door and positioned it beneath the knob. Her eyes were red and puffy and her vision was still blurry as she stumbled to her vanity mirror. She was shocked at her appearance, though it was nothing new. Her hair was still in its ponytail but it was quite messy now and hair hung around her face. Her lips quivered, and new tears still spilled over onto her cheeks. A large blue and purple bruise was forming on her cheek and two smaller ones were on either side of her neck. She poked the spots carefully and winced, how was she gonna hide this one?

Maya didn't sleep that night, instead she spent the whole night watching her door, waiting for him to barge in and ruin her night just like he did her day. She would close her eyes for a minute before they shot open and checked the door, though it never opened. By the time the sun was rising, Maya's eyes were bloodshot. She grabbed her clothes for the day and shoved them into a drawstring bag along with a towel. She knew the Janitor got to school at 6:30 to open it and get it ready for the day and so Maya grabbed her bag and slipped on her shoes, carrying her drawstring in her hand, she went out her window and briskly walked down the sidewalk. She got to the school at precisely 6:45 and hesitantly pulled on the door handle. She smiled slightly when it opened easily. Chris, the janitor, was sweeping the hallways. He looked toward Maya.

"I need to use the shower." She pointed towards the gym and he leveled her a smile and a nod. She walked to the girl's locker room and then to the showers. She hissed slightly when the water hit her bruises but she continued on, careful to keep the water from hitting her hair that was tied up in a bun. She quickly took a shower and wrapped the towel around her body. She walked to the bathroom and changed into her outfit for the day, it was too hot to wear long sleeves so she settled for a maroon knit halter tank top with her thin leather jacket along with some black skinny jeans. It hid everything, including the bruises on her neck, arms, and legs, without making her look suspicious. She pulled her black converse onto her feet and stared at herself in the mirror. She pulled her makeup bag out of her backpack and started her routine. She perfected her makeup routine about a year ago and stuck to it. She applied a little more today than usual to hide the bruise on her cheek. Once she was satisfied she moved onto her eyes. Fifteen minutes later, her makeup was done and she looked amazing. She applied a nude lipstick to finish her look and stared at herself in the mirror. To anyone else, she looked like a gorgeous girl that had their shit together but Maya knew she was a screw up. Her collar hid her neck bruises and her makeup hid the one on her face. Her eyes were still bloodshot from the lack of sleep and her hair was still slightly messy. She checked her phone, she still had thirty minutes until she typically showed up. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and brushed it out with her fingers. The slight curls bounced perfectly without trying so Maya decided to leave it down, despite her better judgment. She shoved her old clothes and towel into her drawstring bag and walked back out into the main hallway to her locker and shoved her drawstring into it. She grabbed some textbooks and closed her lockers, watching the kids file into the school. Riley soon came through the crowd and found her instantly. She happily bounced over to her and leaned against the lockers dramatically.

"You okay honey?" Maya said as she pulled her textbooks to her chest tightly.

"After Lucas left and then you left it was just me and Farkle." Riley sighed again causing Maya to laugh at her friend.

"You guys had fun?" Maya loved that her two best friends were together but if she had to hear one more sappy love tale about what Farkle did for her. Sure when Lucas and Maya first got together all Riley got was sappy stories from Maya. A hand snaked around Maya's waist, startling her. She quickly turned her head towards the person to find it was only Lucas.

"Hey sweetheart." He said as he pecked her cheek, her right injured cheek. Maya suppressed a groan as Lucas pressed into her bruise. She gave him a strained smile and he noticed. "Are you okay?" He looked at her closer, "Are your eyes bloodshot?"

"Yeah." There was no point in lying to him, "I didn't get much sleep last night." His grip on her waist tightened slightly in a protective manner.

"Are you okay?" Concerned laced his features as he asked again. Maya hated lying to him, but she had to. She couldn't tell him or Riley, she couldn't tell anyone. It just wouldn't work out.

"Yeah, I guess I just had a case of insomnia last night." It wasn't a total lie, but it certainly wasn't the truth, at least it wasn't the truth he deserved. He frowned at her sympathetically but his attention was averted as their other friends walked up.

"Damn Maya, you looking fresh." Zay said dramatically, earning him a chuckle from Maya and a look from Lucas.

"Don't be weird Zay." Maya said playfully but she felt Lucas's hand on her waist tighten a little more. She placed her had around his torso, "I already have your best friend wrapped around my finger, and I don't think I can handle another Texan boy." Lucas relaxed slightly but still kept a firm grip on his girlfriend.

"I know, I know." He leaned forward and looked around as if he was telling a secret, "But if that doesn't work out, you know where to find me." He winked at her and Lucas groaned.

"Zay, come on man." Zay held his hands up in defense and Maya just silently laugh at the two of them. Farkle joined them next and instantly his arm was hanging over Riley's shoulders.

"Aww look, he's finally growing some balls." Maya said playfully causing Riley to blush heavily. Farkle just stared at her.

"Oh haha Maya." He said sarcastically. Riley rubbed his shoulder sympathetically but kept her eyes focused on their group. Maya still felt uncomfortable about lying so easily to everyone but also kept checking her collar just to make sure nothing was showing.

The day was going fine until gym class. Maya threw on the uniform shirt and shorts for the class and was in the process of fixing her hair when one of the girls whistled at her. She just looked at the girl in confusion. The girl pointed to the side of her own neck in demonstration and Maya gasped. She instantly clasped a hand over her neck, to cover the bruise.

"Oh damn Hart, you and Friar had fun?" The girl said all too loudly for Maya's likely. Some other girls glanced over and noticed the other bruise so Maya had to place her other hand over that one. The girls laughed at her and cheered for her.

"No, no that's not what it is." Maya tried pleading with them but her words were failing her.

"It's okay Hart." One girl teased, "You two are an item."

"No, Lucas didn't give me a hickey." Maya thought she sounded reasonable but not to Denise.

Denise smirked slightly, "You saying that another boy gave you those?" A crowd of girls was gathering in the bathroom.

"No, Denise." Maya said exasperated, "They aren't hickeys."

"Then what are they? Bruises from your kinky nights with the cowboy? Does the girl from the broken home love to be choked?" Denise was going deep and Maya was getting pissed.

"They are just marks from my shirt, seam line marks. That's it, nothing else. Now drop it Denise." Maya turned away, hoping to make it back to the locker room silently.

But Denise had other plans, "Or what?" Maya spun around fast and was instantly close to Denise's face, dangerously close.

"Or I'll drop you." Her tone had a deadly hint to it. Maya walked away leaving the other girl in utter silence. Maya stopped by her gym locker and pulled an old hoodie over her shirt, hiding her neck, before walking out into the gym.

Maya was upset for the rest of the class and the day. She was stuck in her own little word of negativity that she didn't even notice the people pointing her way and whispering. It wasn't until Lucas confronted her at the end of the day that she was somewhat brought out of her state.

"Maya, you've been upset all day. What is going on?" His tone expressed that he wasn't leaving her alone until he got a fair answer but she didn't have one to give.

"It's nothing. Really." She shut her locker and tried to walk away but he grabbed her hands.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but you always can."

"I know Lucas, and thank you for that but there really is nothing to share."

"Okay but when you're ready to share with the class, I'll be right here."

"You're such a fucking goofball, Huckleberry." Maya laughed at him and he chuckled at her. He dropped her hands and cupped her neck lovingly but it still frightened her slightly. He closed the distance between their lips causing her to place her hands on his biceps and deepened the kiss, something they haven't done in quite a few days, maybe even weeks. He broke apart and brushed his thumb against her cheek.

"You wanna come over? It's Friday so we could get a movie maybe order some pizza." Lucas suggested, wrapping her up in a hug.

Maya hesitated, worried that this might lead to some serious shit later on with her dad, "Yeah sure. But I can't get home too late."

"Okay, let's go. I'll drive you." He took her hand in his and led her out of the school. They past some lingering students, making their way to Lucas's truck. They saw Riley and Farkle in his car making out in the parking lot. "They make a cute couples, don't they?" Maya just nodded and stepped into the car. Her phone buzzed and she glanced at it. The notification read a familiar name and her heart began to pound. Her eyes glanced back outside the car to see Lucas, who was stopped by a few teammates. Maya quickly swiped across her home screen to open the message.

Brandon: I got that stuff you asked for

Maya: Can you leave it somewhere?

Brandon: In this part of town? It'll be picked up in a heartbeat

Maya: Tell me where to meet you and I'll be on my way

Brandon: The gas station you tagged the other day, you know the one

Maya: I'll be there in ten minutes

Maya bit her lip, scared to reveal the new plan. She glanced up to see Lucas coming around to the driver's door and get in.

"Hey there's been a slight change of plans. I need you to drop me off somewhere." Maya said

"What? I thought we were gonna hang out tonight." He pouted slightly but Maya new she had to stand her ground, she needed this.

"I'm sorry Lucas but I have to get something done. I might come by later today and I'll let you know but this is important." Lucas sighed.

"Okay, where do you want me drop you off?" He relented

"I don't know the exact address but I can direct you." Lucas eyed her slightly but pulled out of the parking lot nonetheless. Through a series of lefts and rights Lucas pulled in front of a grimy run down gas station.

"Maya, I don't want to leave you here. This place is bad looking." Lucas said turning towards her.

"Oh relax huckleberry, I'm meeting a friend here and my house is just around the corner. I promise that I will come to your house when I'm done." Maya gave him a quick peck on the cheek and jumped out of the car before he could respond. Maya quickly ran into the gas station and came out a minute later with a box of granola bars in her hand. Lucas, who still hadn't driven away, watched as Maya glanced from side to side and walked around to the side of the building.

"Maya, what are you doing?" Lucas whispered to himself leaning forward slightly.

She walked into the shadows and stayed there for a solid five minutes. She returned with nothing in her hand but her backpack was a tad larger. Lucas's eyes widened when he saw a fellow junior walk out from the shadows. Maya caught his gaze and shook her head slightly. She slowly walked to his car and got back in. "You didn't have to wait for me."

"What did you just get from that kid?" Maya looked at him, "Are you getting into some bad stuff?"

"What? Lucas, no! How could you say something like that?"

"I just watched you walk to a dark alley and then talk to a kid who's known as THE REBEL at school and you expect me to not be suspicious?"

"I expect you to know me better than that!" Maya yelled back

"I do know you better than that but I also know that you overreact. Are things okay at home?" He hit the head of the nail and it stung.

"Yes, Lucas! No I'm not dealing drugs and I didn't buy alcohol. I was just picking something up."

He contemplated his next words but not very carefully, "Are you cheating on me!?" Tears stung at her eyes and she tried to open the car door but he moved quicker and locked it. "Please answer."

She wiped her cheeks, "I can't believe you would accuse me of that."

"I've heard the rumors, Maya. You have two hickeys on your neck and I know that _I_ didn't give them to you okay? I haven't kissed you weeks. Is it because you've been kissing someone else?"

"No Lucas! And they aren't even hickeys!" Maya's tone was soft and scared, "I love you huckleberry and I _cannot_ believe you would say that to me."

"Maya come on…"

"Unlock the car, Lucas." Her tone was deathly.

"No, I'm not letting you go. We are going to talk about this."

"You've done enough talking so unlock the door." But the thing was, it was just a distraction. Behind her back her fingers were fumbling slightly before getting the door unlocked. Her hand gripped the handle tightly.

"Maya, I'm not unlocking the door." Her other hand gripped her backpack. She quickly flung open his car door and jumped out, her backpack trailing behind her. "Maya!" But she was gone. Her small legs carried her down the block and into her disgusting apartment building. She shouldered her backpack and wiped her eyes once more before going to her apartment. She opened the door slowly, peering in. Her father was sitting on small couch, a beer bottle in his hand and multiple other empty ones scattered around him.

"Close the door and get in here!" He barked harshly. Maya quickly obliged pressing her back against the door. He turned to her, "Go to your room. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night." She sighed heavily, it was an easy night. So far at least. She scurried to her room and shut the door. She locked it quickly and opened her backpack. She grabbed the box of granola bars and the first aid kit that was given to her from Brandon. She tucked both of them into the little shoe box she kept under her bed and pushed it back as far as she could.

Lucas: I'm sorry. Can you at least tell me if you're safe?

Maya: I'm at home

Lucas: Good. I am really sorry Maya

Lucas: Maya? Please talk to me

Lucas: Okay I understand that you are upset but this isn't fair

Maya: don't you even dare get me started on what's not fair

Lucas: I know you aren't cheating on me okay but I'm upset and I miss you

Lucas: Those weren't fair accusations and it wasn't fair of me to say that

Lucas: I'm sorry

Maya: goodnight

Lucas: Maya? Maya….

Lucas: I'm not gonna shut up until you talk to me.

Maya shut off her notifications and threw her phone onto her bed. She flopped onto her mattress, squeezing her eyes shut and forcing a tear to roll down her cheek. Her mind wandered until her eyes finally closed, welcoming the sleep that hadn't come easily let alone at all for the past few days. It was early when she fell asleep, but she deserved it, that's what she told herself when she was too scared to leave her room. She didn't want to push her luck of having an easy night. It was around 1 am when her eyes shot open at the yelling. She tried to burrow farther into her bed and drown out the awful sounds but it only seemed to increase in volume after the first slap. Her heartbeat picked up when the familiar sound wafted through the air. It was silent after that, typical. It was always the same routine: yelling, slap(ping), silence, crying, door slamming, drunken yelling, no sleep because she was worried that he would come into her bedroom. Always the same and they just made it to the third step. Then her mother's small footsteps got farther and farther away until the door closed. Did Katy even think about what might happen to Maya? No. Did she act like she had a daughter to take care of? No. Was Maya angry at her? …no

It was driving Maya crazy. The same routine night after night, week after week, until it was now just year after year. She was close to the edge.

Her mind was foggy from the lack of sleep she's been struggling with. Her eyes were red from a mix of tears and exhaustion. Her muscles ached because she offered them no relaxation and they were never anything less than tense. Her arms were bruised and sore from all the rough nights she'd had. Her upper thighs were scarred from when things got so bad a year ago. Her stomach was blue and purple from the connections a shoe made with it. And her neck, oh her neck. Her neck was hiding away from the sun, the stares. It was like a socially anxious child that wanted to deal with no one.

Maya rolled from side to side trying to rid her thoughts of everything that plagued them. She felt her phone beneath her shoulder blade and quickly turned it back on. The screen illuminated her face and message after message popped up. Lucas had texted her about fifty times until he finally gave up.

"Maybe I should just call him." She thought out loud, "No… it's almost—" She froze as the knock came at her door. Then it came again, louder and harder. Her normal nightly blockade was in place but Maya knew she had to act quickly, it sounded serious tonight. It had been months since the last nightly visit and she knew she would have to make an appearance in front of her friends tomorrow, she couldn't receive any more bruises. It was getting harder to hide them all. She quickly jumped off her bed and grabbed the emergency backpack from her closet. She shoved the shoebox from under her bed deep into the bag. Her head was spinning and her vision blurred as fear clouded her mind. She grabbed anything she thought he would use against her, physically or financially or mentally or emotionally.

She slipped her best running shoes on over her socks and grabbed and extra jacket before prying open the window. Pocketing her phone and charger she stepped out into the street and shut the window behind her. She walked sprinted down the street until she reached the nearest McDonald's. She paused for a moment in the warm restaurant to plug in her phone and pull the extra hoodie over her leather jacket. It was fucking cold out. She tied her shoes and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She unplugged her phone and put the charger in the backpack before quickly merging back into the crowded sidewalks.

Her head was on a constant swivel, paranoia getting to her so much that she wasn't even conscious of her route. Her feet carried her onto a familiar subway and then down a familiar street until she arrived at the familiar apartment building. It wasn't until she was standing at his door did she realize what she just did. She couldn't knock, it would bring too much attention. She called him.

"Maya?" The groan came across the phone and through the door. Maya knew he fell asleep on the couch again.

"Open your door." She whispered.

"What?"

"Open your front door." There was no response but she heard the footsteps and the door opened slowly.

"Maya what are you—" Maya pushed past him and expertly made her way to his room silently. He followed obediently and closed the door behind them.

"I need you to sit and listen."

"Maya can I—"

"No. Sit and listen." He nodded and took a seat on the edge of his bed. "You will not interrupt me."

"Okay."

"You will not move."

"Okay."

"If you do, we're done. And I'm dead serious."

"Okay…" His answer became less confident with every command.

"It's not fair." Her words were sudden and harsh. She threw her backpack onto the ground. "It's not fair that I have to know what I know." He was confused, his face expressed that perfectly.

 **IF YOU ARE BEING ABUSED, USE THIS INFORMATION! THROUGH EXTENSIVE RESEARCH, CONVERSATION, AND PERSONAL EXPERIENCE THESE ARE PROVEN HELPFUL TIPS!**

 **HELP YOURSELF!**

She continued on, "The floor is settled around furniture or heavy objects, so you don't make as much noise when you walk near them." The information seemed random to him, "And socks make your feet quieter, my favorite are the ones with the little grips on the bottom so I don't slip. Plus you know that game hot lava where you can't touch the floor by climbing on the furniture? I play it every night and sometimes I crawl like a baby. But you won't find me near the wall because it's loud over there."

He stuttered slightly, still very confused.

"The outside of my feet are so strong from me putting on my weight over there, because it minimizes the sound of my footstep. I like tippy toes too but you can't put all your weight on them, it causes the floor to squeak." She talked with such nonchalance that it didn't raise any concern for him. She was pacing the floor, "I don't wear baggy sweatpants to bed because they swish. And I always turn the fan on so it's louder than I am."

"Maya what is this informa—"

"Nope." She shushed him immediately, "Thank god my apartment is on the ground floor, I couldn't survive a drop (they almost never end well, don't risk it unless you absolutely have to!). I know every sound that every door and window makes and which windows have screens. There's also a reason I'm so good at hide and go seek."

He was starting to catch on, "Maya…"

"I know where every fire department or police station is within a five mile radius of my house and I keep over six full water bottles in my room at a time. And granola bars, lots of water and granola bars."

"Granola bars?" He was remembering earlier this day.

"And a first aid kit, I hide those in my backpack until I can safely hide them beneath my bed. Sometimes they are in my bag for a few hours and sometimes for days, whatever keeps them hidden." Her hints weren't even trying to be subtle anymore. "Every extra penny I get goes to supplies or my safe stash. My wallet is never unattended and neither is my phone. Personal information stays in my emergency backpack, which hides in my closet most of the time." She saw him get ready to stand up, "Don't move." He sat back down completely, silence engulfing them.

"I'm not cheating on you." Her words were quiet a few minutes later.

"I know and I'm sorry for even sa—" She stopped him again.

"Their bruises." That wasn't what he expected.

"What?"

"Bruises." She pulled down her collar on either side of her neck to reveal the still purple spots. "Look." She stepped towards him and took his limp hand. She opened the fingers and lightly guided it up to her neck, placing it in the correct position. She closed her eyes, tears sliding down her cheeks. He gasped as he watched his fingers perfectly land on the bruises and his hands were an average size for men.

"Maya… what are you implying?" He was almost certain about what she was saying but he was hoping that he was wrong, desperately hoping he was wrong.

"Nothing." She lied, "I just need a place to crash and Riley is too innocent."

"Of course, anything. Here you can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." He was rushing around trying to cater to her needs. He had so many questions but he knew not to push it, not to push her. He opened his drawers roughly and produced a large tshirt for her. "I don't think I have any bottoms for you."

"It's fine but could I have a long sleeve?" She felt like shit for asking so much of him.

"Of course, here." He handed her a long tshirt without thinking why she needed them and awkwardly left the room.

"Hey Lucas?" he poked his head back into the room. "Goodnight." A smile cracked on his face.

"Goodnight shortstack." He disappeared once again and for the rest of the night. Maya waited a few minutes before stripping off her clothes and slipping the long sleeve over her body. She dug through her backpack and produced a small pair of flimsy shorts. She pulled them on and cautiously laid down in his bed. She relaxed slightly and her eyes fluttered closed.

She was gone before he was up, making her presence unknown to anyone that didn't see her with their own eyes. He knocked on his own door pretty early in the morning yet expected no response. He opened it slightly and saw the absence of a body in his bed. He noticed the lack of a backpack in the corner but her scent still lingered.

Lucas: where did you go?

Maya: you don't need me bothering you

Lucas: Maya, where are you? I'm coming to pick you up

Maya: No

Maya: I'm fine

Lucas: You aren't fine. I know what's going on, you don't have to say it

Maya: You have no idea what's going on

Maya: I'm safe, I promise

Maya sighed and turned off her phone, not wanting to deal with him right now. The sun was still low in the sky but it burned her skin. The nearby church bells rang, marking the new hour of seven in the morning. Joggers ran past her, all of them obviously morning people while she herself trudged through the park. She had slipped out his window before six and got on the fastest train to Central Park. She occupied a bench and watched the birds and people before strolling some more and then taking another bench captive. This continued on until she made her way back to her starting point an hour later and re-entered the subway, heading to Greenwich Village. She went slowly this time, getting off two stops early and casually strolling down the side block. She had half an hour to kill before Topanga's would be opened by Topanga herself.

Maya glanced inside the window shops as everything slowly came to life. Men in suits and women in pencil skirts flew down the sidewalk all rushing to work. Hipsters wearing aprons put out café chairs and shop owners put out their daily signs. Tired retail workers were redressing mannequins in the displays and hanging sale posters. Maya was in the middle of it all, watching everyone work with some purpose in their life as she stood as lost as ever. She slowly walked to the small homey bakery and arrived ten minutes early. She sat herself at a metal table outside and waited patiently. Right on the dot Topanga bounded down the stone steps and unlocked the door.

"Hey Maya, why are you up so early?" Topanga said, barely acknowledging her presence.

"Um… I need to talk to you about some things." Maya was stuttering and close to crying. Topanga noticed and grew extremely nervous.

"Okay, what's it about?" Maya tried to speak but only choked sobs sputtered out. She was quickly enveloped into Topanga's arm. "It's ok, take your time."

"I need lawyer shark Topanga first, then fierce momma warrior." Her words were soft.

"Okay, that's fine. You have shark lawyer Topanga's attention? What's going on?" Maya broke from her grasp and went towards a booth, Topanga followed.

"I need to report something but I don't really know if I should."

"You should always report something. Is this something illegal?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I think it is. I mean, there are government programs and steps taken to stop it." Maya sighed.

"Okay, what is it that you are reporting? You have to tell me or I can't do anything."

Maya huffed building up the courage, "um... I need to report… okay this is hard."

"Maya, is someone in danger?" Topanga tried to help her along. Maya bit her lip and nodded slowly. "Maya, I need you to tell me what is happening."

"I need to report…" She paused and glanced at Topanga, "abuse." Topanga eyes widened and suddenly she stood up and walked to the door. Maya thought for sure she was leaving but Topanga just flipped the open sign to 'closed' and locked the door. She sat back down with a notepad.

"Maya, listen to me carefully. I need you to tell me everything about this person and their situation."

"Do you promise to be a shark lawyer and not a protective mother?"

"I will do my best."

"No." Maya said harshly, "I need your word."

"Fine, I will stay a shark lawyer and keep my emotions out of it." Maya kept her eyes locked for a moment more before shrugging off her jacket.

"Her name is Maya Hart. She is seventeen years old." Topanga was speechless as she looked towards Maya's arms.

"Maya… who did this to you?"

"She is being abused by her father physically, emotionally, and" Maya choked out her next words, "sexually." Topanga was hugging her in an instant.

"I would do this to any of my clients." Topanga whispered. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Because you would've done something! My mom can barely keep a job and he was our only source of income. It wasn't so bad at first."

"You're dad hasn't had a job for months."

"It's been happening for years… why would you believe me? I'm broken and unlovable." Topanga held Maya's cheeks and swiped her thumbs across her skin.

"You are not broken or unlovable. I love you, Corey loves you, Riley loves you, and Lucas definitely loves you."

Maya tried to look away, "But for how much longer? I'm used up and dirty. No one wants this."

"Maya, I don't care what he has told you all these years but that's not true. You don't believe it or you wouldn't have come here."

"I only came because he threatened Riley." Maya looked deep into Topanga's eyes, "She doesn't need this, and she doesn't deserve this."

"You don't deserve this!"

"Can we get back to lawyer Topanga?" Topanga reluctantly let go of Maya and returned to her seat.

"Yes. The first step is to call the police and start an investigation, which shouldn't be hard if you are willing to give a statement. Next, I need to take you to a doctor. Maya, can you show me all your bruises?"

Maya stood slowly and lifted her shirt til it was bunched beneath her bra. Her stomach was purple and dotted. She turned so Topanga could see the bruises on her back too. "There are more on my legs but I'm in skinny jeans."

"Are there any on any of your private areas?" Topanga felt awkward and regretful for asking it but she had too.

"My breasts, my hips, my inner thighs…"

"I want you to get checked out immediately. I am closing Topanga's for the day and taking you to my doctor."

"I can't pay for that…."

"I can. I'll have the police meet us there, okay?" Maya nodded, "Can I tell Corey?"

Maya hesitated, "sure. But not Riley, she can't know."

"Okay. Maya, what about your mom?"

"I don't know where she goes during the day. I assume the diner but she might be somewhere else. I don't know." Topanga was hugging her again and ushered her out of the café and into her small car. Maya curled up in the front seat and leaned against the window. The drive was silent and awkward, lots of unanswered questions hanging in the air. Her phone continued to light up, a message from Lucas coming through every two minutes.

"He's worried about you." Her voice was soft. Maya could feel the pity in her words, she hated pity. "I know you wanted shark lawyer but her job is done, you need a loving person in your life right now."

"I don't." Her answer was curt and just one big fat lie

"You do and that's okay. It's okay to need help. It's normal to need help. You aren't invincible Maya and that—" Maya scoffed. " _And_ _that_ is perfectly fine. You aren't meant to be invincible. You're seventeen for god's sake."

"She's gone."

"What? Who's gone?"

"My mom." Topanga glanced in her direction confused and concerned

"Do you know where she went?" Maya shook her head, "She just left?"

"Yeah… it happened last night. They got in a fight, though that wasn't surprising, but I don't know what it was about. She stormed off as she usually does and he tried to get into my room as he usually does. He was shouting at me because I had the door locked and barricaded it and that's when he threated Riley."

"Maya, we're gonna fix this."

"You can't. My mom is not coming back. She left a letter on one of your tables at the café. She says she's sorry but you'll have to find a new waitress." Maya's voice was soft and broken.

"What did she say about you?"

"Not much. She apologized that she couldn't protect me better and she gave up too early. She says she wishes me the best and hopes I do well." Topanga was getting angry.

"That's it?!" Her tone startled Maya, "She wished you well as she abandons you for your abusive father? That is ridiculous. You know I love your mother Maya but what?"

"She did say that if I ever got out of my father's hold that she wants you to take care of me." Topanga barely heard her. She didn't respond as she pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Are you ready?" Maya nodded slightly and followed Topanga into the bustling hospital. Maya just hovered behind Topanga as she sharply walked through the hospital halls until reaching a front desk. Maya took a seat a few yards behind the desk, not wanting to hear any more conversations about this.

"We need a doctor immediately." Topanga stated to the nurse

She looked uninterested as she handed her a clipboard with lots of papers, "you'll need to fill these out." Topanga just lightly pushed her hand away.

"I have a victim of rape here that needs to be looked at," Topanga's eyes narrowed, "immediately." The nurse just nodded and ushered Topanga to follow her. Topanga lightly grabbed Maya's hand and pulled her along. The nurse, Ivy, led them to the ER where doctors bustled around.

Ivy pulled back a curtain revealing an empty bed, "please take a seat and I'll have a doctor with you soon." Topanga nodded as Maya just climbed onto the bed.

"Thank you." Her words came out croaked and hoarse but they were sincere.

"Maya, I want you to know that you can come to me about anything. And I mean anything." Maya just nodded at Topanga's words as a doctor came up to them.

"Hello, I will be your doctor. I am Dr. Kepner (yes I took this from Grey's but it won't follow her storyline). I'm just gonna examine around a bit okay?" Maya nodded lightly and the doctor lightly pressed her hands to Maya's stomach. Maya grimaced and involuntarily pulled away. "Does that hurt?" Maya nodded. "Okay well I would like to do some extra exams to make sure your abdomen is ok, can you tell me something that may have made it hurt like this?" Maya just slowly lifted her shirt and suddenly Dr. Kepner understood. "Okay, yes." She grabbed a clipboard and began filing out some notes, "Severe bruising on your stomach."

"There's more." Maya was surprised to hear her voice sound as weak as it did. She pulled down the collar of her top showing the two bruises formed by her father's fingers.

"Ma'am…"

"Maya. Maya Hart." Maya turned to Topanga, "I'll be fine."

Topanga nodded, understanding that she was uncomfortable, and lightly squeezed her arm, "Okay, I will be waiting. Maya, I'm not going anywhere." Maya nodded and smiled at her. Topanga walked off and Maya turned back to the doctor.

Her voice suddenly louder now that Topanga was gone, "It's abuse. Look, I just need you to give me something for the pain and say that all you can do is this. I don't need any special treatment, maybe just slap on a band aid or something." Maya hated hospitals, they gave her the creeps and right now she just wanted out of this one. Maya was talking rapidly and tried to move from the bed.

"Woah, woah, woah." Dr. Kepner said keeping Maya where she was, "You aren't going anywhere. These bruises look serious and I want to make sure that there is nothing else wrong. Now, you're telling me this is from abuse. This woman who brought you in hasn't—"

"She's been nothing but amazing. It was my father." Maya's attention was drawn to the two police officers who walked into the hospital. A nurse pointed her way and the officers walked over.

"Ms. Hart?" Maya nodded, taking the persona of a helpless girl again, "We got a report of abuse."

"Um… yes." Her voice was soft, "Could you please talk to Topanga Mathews? She brought me here, she's in the waiting room." The officers nodded and went on their way. Maya slumped once they left causing the doctor to raise her eyebrows.

"Look, Maya. My name is April Kepner and I will be your doctor for the next few hours." April held out her hand and Maya warily shook it, "I'm impressed by this whole tough girl act you got going on but it won't fool me. I've seen everything you could possibly imagine and more, you don't surprise me. Now, I'm gonna check you into an exam room and get you one of those paper dresses for you to wear so I can take a look at everything."

Maya smirked at April and just shrugged, "Sure. What information would you like before we start this awful process that is a waste of my time?"

"You know, I think we are gonna have some fun together." April smiled and looked down at the clipboard, "Has he raped you?"

"Woah that was a jump." Maya blinked surprised, "Yes."

"Sorry. Are there any other bruises present on your body?"

"There is one on my cheek but my makeup game is strong as fuck." Maya laughed, "My legs have some, same with my breasts, and my hips." April just hummed in acknowledgment and jotted down some things.

"Okay well I think that is all I need. I will have a nurse take you to your room." April turned to leave but came back. "Have you taken a pregnancy test ever after these…? Sexual encounters?"

Maya didn't think of that, "….No." The fear was now very present on Maya's face and April saw it, quickly turning into her nurturing self.

"Don't worry. We'll get you all figured out." Maya nodded and two male nurses came and rolled her bed to a room. She was left alone to change and once she settled back into the bed she was hooked up to an IV on her left arm once they realized her blood pressure, iron and calcium count were very low which was due to the lack of food she got.

About an hour later the examinations started and everyone but Dr. Kepner and one female nurse were sent out of the room. This included Topanga, Cory (who showed up thirty minutes ago completely worried) and a few interns who were just following around some doctors. April tested for pregnancy and any sexually transmitted diseases. Maya prayed through the whole process, something she rarely did. While they were waiting for the results, she had her abdomen scanned to reveal a tear in her spleen but luckily the tear wasn't terribly large or the wound could have been fatal. _You are a very lucky girl._ Maya remembered Dr. Kepner telling her even though she didn't believe it. After everything was examined and the solution for the spleen tear would be a quick surgery. Maya's heartbeat picked up significantly but April just told her it was a routine procedure and she had nothing to worry about. As soon as that news was broken to her, the results to her pregnancy and STI/STDs came back (this hospital was very efficient). Maya bit her lip and shut her eyes as April told her.

"You are all clear. There is nothing down there, that shouldn't be."

Maya let out a shaky breath and her eyes fluttered open, "Thank god."

"Would you like me to have your…" April didn't know what to call them, "Family? Do you want them in here?"

"And everything is ok?" Maya asked once again.

"Other than the small stitching that needs to be done on your spleen, everything is fine. Your bruises will heel with time."

"Okay, you can call them back in." Maya pushed herself higher up in the bed as Cory and Topanga walked into the room. Cory instantly rushed to her side and hugged her tightly. Maya just chuckled and patted his back.

"Okay doc, what's the verdict?" Cory said being his cheesy self, "Do we need to amputate her head?" Maya shook her head at him and grabbed his hand. He turned to her and squeezed it lovingly.

"No, we don't. But she does need to have a minor procedure." Dr. Kepner hung up her abdominal scans against a light on the wall. She pointed to a little bean shaped thing in her stomach, "This is her spleen and it has a very small tear in it as a result of blunt trauma. It is nothing serious right now but it was a good thing we caught it because it the tear increased then it could have been fatal. I just want to make a small incision, stitch it up and then stitch you up. You'll be out of the OR within an hour and recovered within a week."

"Of course. How soon can this happen?" Topanga asked nervously.

"Unfortunately, I do not have any available OR time today but I will get you in first thing tomorrow."

"Okay thank you doctor." April excused herself and Topanga turned to Maya, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I think you guys should get home to Riley. It's Saturday and she knows you don't go to school on Saturday." Maya jutted her thumb towards Cory.

"We aren't leaving." Cory stated

"Mathews, the last thing any of us need is a worrying Riley. I already had to make up a lie as to why I can't hang out with her today. Too many lies and she'll get suspicious. Go home, I'll be fine." Cory shared a worried look with Topanga before they nodded and left the room.

Dr. April Kepner walked in after they left, "Surprised you got them to leave."

"I brought up their actual daughter, they'd do anything for her."

"So would you." April stated sitting on the edge of Maya's bed.

"Debatable. Sure, I love Riley but she's a lot sometimes."

"How long has this been going on for?"

Maya averted her gaze, "years."

"So why did you suddenly go to an adult and say something? Why not when it first happened?"

"Look, April. You obviously have never experienced abuse before, so you'll never understand."

"You're right." April nodded, "The emotional abuse that just beat you down until you think you're nothing anymore. The words they scream at you until you start to believe them." Maya lifted her eyes to meet April's, her eyebrows risen.

"I see." Maya said softly, "sorry."

"Yeah… but that still didn't answer my question. You didn't go earlier because you thought no one would believe or no one would care but then it transformed into the idea that you are impossible to be loved that no one would want to help you." Maya nodded slowly, "you have a boyfriend? I heard them talking about him in the hallway."

Maya nodded again, a small smile gracing her lips. "Yeah. His name is Lucas."

"He loves you?"

"I think so but who can actually tell?"

"Has he said he loves you?" Maya bit her lip and nodded, "Has he said that to any other girl?"

"Not that I know of."

"Trust me, he loves you. And you love him. You need to let him love you."

Maya sucked in a sharp breath, "He threatened her."

"Lucas?"

Maya let out a short laugh, "No. My father. Her threatened Riley. That's why I went and told Topanga. Given I maybe shouldn't have told Riley's mom but I trust her and she's a lawyer."

"What about your mom?" April pressed lightly

"You're just full of questions aren't you?" April shrugged, "Left last night. This was a breaking point for us I guess."

"I see. Well, if I had ever stood up for myself like you did I would want those who love me to be here." April stood up and lightly brushed her coat

"Riley can't be here, she's too innocent."

"I never said I was talking about Riley." April walked over to the sink and grabbed a small box. She walked back over to the bed and handed it to Maya. "Here."

"What's this?" Maya asked cautiously inspecting the box

"Wetwipes. Your makeup game might be strong but you should clean it off. For the next 24 hours, don't eat anything and don't use anything with chemicals."

"Makeup?" Maya's eyebrow rose

"Some chemicals can have an unexpected reaction to latex and I just don't want to add a rash or pimples to your problems. Clean your face." April walked out the door before popping her head back in, "and call Lucas."

Maya bit her lip and opened the box. Slowly she pulled out a wipe and cleaned her face of all her makeup. April came back a few minutes later to the now bare face Maya with a small mirror.

"I don't really want to see the bruise." Maya said softly refusing the mirror

"That's okay, but in case you change your mind." April walked over to the bedside table, "This will be here." She started to leave again

"April?" April turned back around, "He's not still abusing you is he?"

April smiled, "No. I waited it out and then moved away. I came here to NYC and went to medical school before working here."

"Truly inspirational." Maya said only semi-sarcastically.

"Really? Because I don't think so. Now you, you are inspirational. Standing up for someone you love and seeking out the help needed to make sure you are okay?" April squeezed her hand, "That is inspirational."

"Thanks." Maya glanced down at their hands, "Are you sure I can't eat anything? I haven't eaten today."

"Sure. One last meal before the surgery. What would you like?"

"Anything that's warm and good." Maya said with a new sincerity that took April by surprise. She just nodded and walked out of the room with a promise to be back in ten minutes. Maya bit her lip and grabbed her phone, turning it on. A crap ton of text messages all came through at once, practically all from Lucas. Her fingers trembled slightly as she dialed the familiar number.

He picked up instantly, "Maya?"

Maya let out a shaky breath, "Hey."

"Please tell me that you're okay."

"Yeah… yeah. I'm safe. Okay? Not so much."

"Where are you?" Lucas pried gently

"Um… I'm at the hospital."

"The hospital? Which one?" His voice was becoming frantic.

"Relax. Topanga brought me here, I told her everything."

"Did- did you tell me everything?" A few tears silently escaped her eyes.

"No, I didn't."

"Of course… you don't have to. But Maya, if you ever need to talk." He paused, "I'm here. I always have been and I always will. I love you Maya."

"Greenwich Village Hospital and ER."

"I'm on my way."

"I'm sure you are." Maya responded with a slight happiness in her voice. "Hey Huckleberry?"

"Yeah shortstack?" Maya's smile grew wider at the loving nickname.

"Don't hang up quite yet."

"Of course." Maya heard the faint sound of his truck revving to life in the background. "I'll be there soon."

"I don't doubt it. I'll text you the room number because I don't know at this moment."

"Okay. Maya, I want you to answer me honestly okay?" He didn't wait for her to respond, "How long?"

"Longer than our relationship." Maya thought she heard his heart actually breaking. He sniffled slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Maya." Maya was actually crying now. She wiped her eyes as he continued. "I am sorry that I couldn't protect you. I know I promised that I would never let any harm come to you and I couldn't fulfil that promise. I am so sorry." She heard the misery and regret in his voice.

She let out a shaky laugh and wiped her eyes again, "It's not your fault. There's no way you could've possibly known."

"I should've seen the signs. That's my job, to keep you safe and protected."

"One of. You gave yourself like fifty jobs in our relationship and honestly I think it's okay that only 1/50 wasn't completed."

"But it was the most important one."

"Who stopped that jerk on your team from groping me at a party?"

"Me… but he had it coming."

"Who literally pushed a kid against the lockers when he kind of insulted my art?"

"Me."

"Who has always reassured me that I am beautiful and worthy?"

"I get your point."

"Lucas, you have done nothing but keep me safe from other people and myself. There's no way you could've possibly known. Riley doesn't even know."

"Why are you the one comforting me right now?" He said with a small laugh

She smiled, "Because… your happiness literally keeps me sane."

"I love you Maya Penelope Hart." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"I love you too Lucas Cole Friar." She saw April walk towards the door, "I just got some food, so I need to hang up."

"Okay, I'll be there in less than five minutes."

"Okay, see you soon." Maya quickly wiped her eyes as April sat down the tray on her bedside table. Maya swung the table out in front of her. She gingerly picked up a fork and began to eat the chicken pot pie that was placed in front of her.

"Was that Lucas?" Maya nodded, her mouth full of food. "Is he coming?" Maya just nodded again, "Did you tell him?" Maya sighed and shot a glare to April. April just nodded and bit her lip, obviously still full of questions.

Maya glanced over to her again and noticed her agitation, "okay okay. Ask away." April smiled widely and rushed over to the side of the bed.

"Is he cute?" Maya laughed and nodded as she shoveled more food into her mouth, "Is he tall?"

"The tallest." Maya responded with a small smile.

"What's he like?"

Maya shrugged, picking at her food now. "I don't know. He's funny and charming and great. He's the star football player and baseball and basketball."

April picked a pea from Maya's tray and popped it into her mouth, "Wow. He does a lot but…"

Maya sighed and pushed her tray away from her, "But he someone still makes time for me and is a great boyfriend. How is it that someone can be that perfect? I mean, he could have any girl he wanted and he chose me. I just don't get it."

April frowned slightly, "You think that'll he'll just get rid of you when he's done?"

"Probably." Maya huffed, "I mean when he realizes how used up I am, he's not gonna want me."

April just rolled her eyes, "Maya, we've been over this. He loves you."

"Yeah, but for how much longer?" Maya rubbed her head, "How long until he doesn't want me and then just dumps me on the side of the road? How long will it take before I just become too much? How long until he stops loving me?"

"Never." A sudden voice caused both ladies to jerk their heads to the doorway. There stood Lucas, his hands shaky and his eyes red.

"Lucas…" Maya started softly, not really sure where to begin. April quietly excused herself from the room and passed by the shocked and frozen Lucas. Maya's voice cracked, "I'm sorry." In an instant he was by her right side, holding her face in his eyes.

"Maya. Please stop apologizing." Lucas whispered as he swiped a thumb across her cheek. His finger lightly passed over the large bruise on the side of her face. Maya closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. "I- uh." Lucas stuttered, not knowing where to start.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know." Maya spoke softly, breaking the silence.

"You don't have to tell me anything." Lucas smiled lightly at Maya, his thumb lightly caressing her cheek again. Maya shivered as he passed over the bruise and he frowned, "Did that hurt?"

Maya bit her lip and shook her head, "No. I guess I'm just not used to a loving touch on my cheek." His frown deepened and she noticed, "I mean recently."

"Yeah I guess we have been kind of distant recently." He moved his hands down to hold hers, his elbows resting on the edge of her bed. "I should've been there for you."

"You didn't know."

"Yeah but every time you said we couldn't hang out or something with some flimsy excuse, I should've seen the signs." He sighed, moving one hand to rub his eyes.

"I know that you are too much of a gentleman to force the facts out of me but it's okay. What would you like to know?"

Lucas sighed, "You said it's been going on longer than our relationship… how long?"

Maya's gaze shifted away from his for a moment, "Since I was young. Maybe eight or nine."

"It's been going on for almost ten years?" Lucas asked in complete disbelief. Maya bit her lip and nodded. "Maya…" She cringed at his voice. At the pity she heard in it.

"What else?"

"Your father?" Maya nodded, "Can I beat him up?"

A small smile cracked on her face, "No. I don't want you to get in trouble for me. I need you out of jail right now."

He nodded and pressed a light kiss to her lips, "You got it. Whatever you want." She whimpered as his lips left her causing him to smile. She pouted slightly and he just chuckled as he kissed her again. "I missed you."

She moved her hands to cup his neck, "I missed you too." Lucas moved closer to the bed and Maya turned her body slightly to face him more. He hand a hand resting on her legs and another one gently placed on her hip. His lips moved against hers in perfect harmony, something she missed these past few weeks. She parted with a smile and rested her forehead against his.

"Maya, I love you so much. You know that right?" Maya bit her lip and nodded, "I need to hear you say it."

She rolled her eyes and patted his cheek lovingly, "Yes I know you love me. I love you too." He pecked her lips again and pulled away completely.

"What do you want to tell me?"

"Huh?"

"You keep asking me what I want to know but you've kept this secret for a long time and you might need to get some things off of your chest so… what do you want to say?"

Maya laughed dryly, "How much time do you have?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Maya smiled at him, "Now scoot over." She did as she was told and moved her body over on the bed. Lucas joined her, his legs stretching out next to hers. She leaned her head on his shoulders and wrapped her hands around his arm. He kissed her head lightly.

"It sucks." Maya started curtly

"I'm sure it does."

"My mom left you know." Now that she started, she found it was very easy to talk to Lucas. It always had been for her.

His fingers intertwined her hers, "What do you mean left?"

"I mean she left. Last night, it got really bad I guess. He pushed her to her limit so she left."

"Without you?" She nuzzled her head further into shoulder.

"Yep."

"Why did you suddenly go to Topanga and tell her what happened?"

"How did you know I went to Topanga?" Maya's lip quirked up into a small smirk

He eyed her. "One, I know you very well. Two, what other adults do you trust besides the Mathews?"

"I trust your mom."

"But…" He drawled encouraging her to continue

"But I knew that Topanga would know exactly what to do. Plus, I didn't want to take your mom down that road again."

His mouth slackened slightly, "What do you mean take her down that path again?"

"Lucas, I'm not stupid. You don't have to say it for it not to be true. I know that your dad wasn't a good man, maybe that's why we get along so well."

"How did you know?"

"You moved to New York from Texas, you never talk about your dad, when he comes up in conversation you have to clench your fists so you don't punch something. Somehow both him and me are always the reason for you punching things."

"Different reasons. I punch things _for_ you, I punch things _because_ of him."

Maya snorted, "What a gentleman."

"Yeah… he wasn't a good man. He abused my mom for a long time but somehow she always kept him away from me. I didn't know about it until I was ten but she didn't want to leave him. He brought in the money and everything was under his name, plus she isn't one to change. I convinced her to get a stable job and save up. It took her three years but we got out of there."

"He never touched you?"

Lucas's eyes closed in anger as he mentioned his awful father, "Once. He woke me up late late at night and I found him and my mom in the living room. She was on the ground trying not to cry to loud so she wouldn't wake me up. He had a broken beer bottle in his hand and was standing over her. I pushed him away from her and he fought back."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was nothing. I was twelve, he hit me. After that I just shut up and because we lived in a traditional town he knew that it would be a major embarrassment for him. He said he wouldn't hit me if I stayed quiet and I was stupid to take the deal. We didn't stay for much longer after that."

"I'm happy you came to New York but I'm sorry that you had to come here."

Lucas hummed lightly, "Don't be. I much rather be here in New York with you then anywhere else in the world with anyone."

"Thanks. I'm getting surgery tomorrow." His body moved in surprise and she groaned at the lack of a shoulder under her head. She picked her head up to look at him and had to suppress a laugh at his shocked face.

"A surgery? What for?"

"I have a tear in my spleen."

"What? Maya, that's really dangerous. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's a small one. I think I know exactly when it happened too."

"So they're just gonna go in there and stitch it up?"

"Yep. Tomorrow morning. They said recovery should take a week, so not too bad."

"What are you gonna tell Riley?" Maya yawned, the early morning awakening creeping up on her.

Maya shrugged, "I don't know. Probably gonna tell her I'm sick for a few days and then I needed to go to the hospital because I was dehydrated so she won't be too worried."

His eyes narrowed, "Didn't you use that exact same excuse about a year ago?"

Maya looked away and rubbed her arms, "Yeah. It got really bad last year." She glanced to him, "Really bad."

"You don't have to say it." Lucas said pulling her back into his arms.

"Yeah but I haven't told anyone and it might be good." Lucas just nodded and slyly wiped the tears off of his own cheeks, "It was around October and that's when he um… sexually assaulted me for the first time." Her words came out in choked sobs and her body shuddered. Lucas held back any audible sounds of discomfort and just held her to his chest.

"It was a low low point. I um… cut myself too." His grip tightened slightly, "That's why I didn't talk to you for like a month. When he first did that, I felt so gross that I didn't want to talk to anyone or make contact with anyone for a very long time. I didn't want to be in my body for such a long time."

"I'm really sorry that you had to go through that. I'm also sorry that I didn't make you feel like you couldn't talk to me about it." Her cheek was pressed against his chest in a very comforting way, it was a place she never wanted to leave.

"I knew I could talk to you, I was just so embarrassed. I hope this doesn't change how you think about me."

"Never." His quick and sure response made her feel a lot better, "It wasn't your fault, and it never will be. We're gonna fix this situation."

She sniffled loudly, "How?"

"Well first, I'm going to make sure that your father can never hurt you again." He felt the smile in her cheeks, "Are you gonna call your mom?" She moved off his chest and ran her fingers under her eyes. She leaned back in the bed and sighed.

"I don't know. I mean, I'm not angry at her or anything but what would we do if she came back? She doesn't make enough money to support us so she might just end up taking off again. I don't need that."

"But you do need her." Lucas was leaning against his bent knees and looked at her.

"Do I?" Maya eyes were red and puffy. He moved a hand from his knee to hers, rubbing it in small comforting circles.

"Well, it's up to you. Wether you decide to talk to her or not just know that I support you."

Maya laid her hand over his, "I know you do." She yawned loudly.

"How much sleep have you gotten?"

Maya mumbled slightly as she though about it, "Not at all two nights ago, a good 13 hour nap and then when I went to your house about 5 hours."

"Okay so yesterday wasn't terrible but the night before was awful. What about before the days before that?"

Maya shrugged and yawned again, "some nights I sleep, some nights I don't. It all depends."

Lucas nodded and shifted his body to get up from the bed, "I'm gonna let you sleep then." He was close to being off the bed completely when Maya grabbed his hand causing him to stop and turn around. He rose an eyebrow at her.

"I don't want you to leave."

"Maya, this is a hospital. I don't know how they feel about two teenagers sleeping in the same bed." Maya frowned and tugged him back closer to the bed.

"We aren't going to do anything." She pleaded, "I'm fully clothes, you're fully clothed."

"Maya… the last thing I want you to do is get in trouble."

Maya sighed and played with his fingers, "I haven't been sleeping well at all lately. I've been paranoid that he'll come into my room but last night. When I was in your bed and I knew you were in the other room, I slept like a baby. Lucas, you make me feel safe and secure."

Lucas's tongue poked his cheek as he glanced around the room. He knew what she was doing, but it was working very well. He smiled down at her, "yeah okay."

Maya smiled and cheered playfully as Lucas joined her on the bed again. Lucas wrapped an arm around her shoulder and Maya rested her head on his chest. Lucas pulled his phone out of his back pocket and lazily scrolled through his Instagram feed. Maya's eyes were threatening to close as she watched his thumb move.

"Did you just like another girl's photo?" Her voice was tired and uninterested causing Lucas to chuckle and pull her a little closer.

"It was Riley's. Her and Farkle went on an ice cream date today."

Maya hummed slightly, her eyes closing completely. "That's nice. She better be the only one."

Lucas knew her threat was light-hearted, "Of course shortstack."

"Mmmm, goodnight huckleberry."

"Good night Maya." Maya was out instantly, a small smile on her face. Lucas lightly kissed her and leaned his cheek on top of her head. Lucas was happy here. He had Maya under his arm and she was safe with him. Of course he wished they weren't stuck in a hospital but at least they were together. Lucas can hear the distant voices of the Mathews so he quickly shuts off his phone and closes his eyes, not wanting to get yelled at by Cory.

"What are we gonna do Topanga?" Cory's voice was getting louder

"She's going to have to stay with us, Cory. She's seventeen, she can't live alone."

"What about the long run?" Worry laced his words, "This is an entire other child to take care of."

Their footsteps stopped suddenly and Lucas could hear the deathly tone of Topanga's voice, "Cory, I don't care what we have to do. Maya is living with us for however long it takes."

Cory didn't respond but the two entered the room. Lucas stiffened when he heard Cory's intake of breath and small growl. "Why is he laying in the same bed as her?"

"Cory, calm down." Topanga just sounded annoyed at this point.

"Why do they look like they've been in this position before? They are just so comfortable being on the same bed today." Topanga hushed him slightly.

"Cory be grateful that they are comfortable together. We don't have to worry about Lucas, he loves her. Be happy that she found someone like him and not another Kermit."

Cory muttered something and then spoke up, "yeah I guess you're right. I still don't think we should let them be in the same bed."

"Imagine being in Maya's situation for just a second. She's probably too scared to sleep at night, I know that I would be." Topanga sighed heavily, "I just want to take away all her pain."

"I know you do, I do to. Topanga, what are we gonna do?"

"We take her in and we feed her and clothe her and we take care of her." Topanga stated matter-of-factly.

"And what do we tell the kids…" Cory put on a fake chipper voice, "Oh hey kids Maya was being abused for about ten years but none of us knew about it til now and her dad's in jail and her mother ran out of her so she's staying her now."

"If we have to, then yes… that's what we'll say."

"Topanga, I love Maya, you know I do. But we don't have space for all of her stuff, we don't even have an extra room for her… let alone a bed." Cory's voice softened, "We can't have her and Riley share a bed for over a year, that's not right."

"We can't just do nothing!"

"And we won't but maybe the best thing isn't for her to live with us." Cory was silent for a moment obviously distraught, "What about Stewart?"

"Minkus?"

"Yeah… they have plenty of space and he certainly understands what she's going through." Lucas fought to contain the surprised expression that tried to make it's way on his face. Minkus was abused (note: I doubt this is the plot line of BMW but it is here sooo)?

"That could work. Maya didn't want to tell Riley because it would worry her and you know Riley… she would be so overbearing. Maya doesn't need that right now. Farkle is one of her best friends and he is super understanding."

"I'll talk to Minkus." Lucas heard Cory's footsteps disappear. Topanga moved to Maya's free side and took her limp hand.

"Maya, I'm sorry that this happened to you. I love you so much and you will get through this, you fierce Amazonian warrior." Lucas couldn't help but smile a little, "And Lucas?"

He opened his eyes slightly to meet Topanga's gaze. He blushed slightly, obviously caught. "Yes ma'am?"

"Don't leave her side." Topanga didn't seem mad at all as she walked out of the room.

"I would never." Lucas whispered more to himself than anyone else. He pressed a light kiss to her head and closed his eyes again. Maya's eyes fluttered open and watched as Lucas breathed evenly. She smiled and burrowed herself deeper into his arms. She was safe now, she was with him.

* * *

 **Okay like that's it ? Idk. It was hard to end and this is like ridiculously long so sorry. This wasn't really that well written and it's been sitting in my ask box for the longest time. again, I apologize but oh well.**


	28. Normal Day

**keegs0202** this is for the request for lucas saving maya. I know he didn't physically save her but it's the thought that counts

~.~

 **Lucaya centric. Short but emotional (I think). You've been warned…**

 **Trigger warning: school shooting, near death experience**

~.~

It was a normal day. There was nothing off about the day at all. It could even be considered a good day. He decided he was gonna do it that day. He decided that he understood his feelings. Those were the bad parts. She was happy for once, that was the worst part.

He was a normal kid. He wasn't off. He might even be considered a good kid. He decided he was gonna do it that day. He decided that he understood his feelings. Those were the bad parts. She was happy for once, that was the worst part.

It was a normal school. It wasn't in a bad area. It might even be considered a good school. He decided he was gonna do it that day. He decided that he understood his feelings. Those were the bad parts. She was happy for once, that was the worst part.

"Hey huckleberry." Maya said joyfully as she bounced through the school doors.

"Hey shortstack." He glanced over her once and smiled, "Why are you so happy?"

"I don't know, it just feels like a good day. You know what I'm saying?" She pulled at her backpack straps and rolled on her feet.

"I understand but for some reason I'm just not feeling it today."

Maya's face fell, "Well why did you have to go and say that? You're messing up my mojo."

"I'm messing up your mojo? What mojo?"

"I don't know." She huffed, "The mojo of me being happy. I thought you'd like that."

"I do and your right, today does feel like a good day." _I mean I finally realized that I love you, took me long enough._ Lucas thoughts continued on after his mouth closed.

"Nope you already said it. So anything bad that happens, I'm gonna blame it on you."

"Maya." Lucas laughed.

"Nope. Silence. You brought this upon yourself." Lucas just laughed at her and closed his locker.

"Fine, I'll accept all blame." They began to walk to class, "What makes today so good?"

"I don't know, it just feels like all bad things are gonna end." She looked to him and saw his smile, she blushed. "It's just a feeling."

"Well… I like the feeling. All bad things are gonna end today, and who knows maybe some good things will start."

"Yeah maybe. But who am I kidding probably something awful will happen today." She sighed.

"Why do you say that? I like the positive Maya."

"The universe hates me." Maya sighed heavily, "and the whole law of averages crap."

"What's the law of averages? And the universe doesn't hate you. Sure, it might not be your best friend but it doesn't hate you." His joke was weak but it was enough to make her laugh.

"The law of averages is what my mom used to tell me that would justify all the bad shit that happened to us. When things go really well, something bad will happen to even it out. But conveniently it doesn't work in the opposite way."

"Maya, that's ridiculous." Lucas shook his head at his friend, _his friend_.

"No it's not. Think about it, lately everything has been going right. I got a few A's, Riley hasn't been overdramatic this past week, my mom got promoted and she doesn't have to take any extra shifts, Shawn hasn't had any work trips, Farkle and Riley are doing well in there whole thing. It's going great, something bad is going to happen. I just know it."

"I mean if you say that it might, be positive. Your life is good right now, you're allowed to have hope."

"I guess but what if I'm taking too much of the happiness from the world. Like, other people deserve to be happy too so maybe the universe will punish me for taking it all." Lucas chuckled lightly.

"Maya seriously, listen to yourself. Hope isn't for suckers." He stopped to face her, "I promise."

Maya nodded, she believed him. She looked into his kind warm eyes, the ones that she's loved for so long. They were calming, reassuring. His small smile, close to a smirk, that told her everything was going to be okay. She believed him, she truly did. She believed that it was okay to have hope and that was a hard thing to convince Maya of. _He's pretty special_ , Maya thought. Her heart fluttered as she noticed his eyes skip down to her lips. Her mouth slightly parted but she was quickly jostled out of her trance by a freshmen bumping into her. She cleared her throat and turned away, a heavy blush on her face but her smile still present. They started walking again, today was going to be a good day.

But then… there always has to be a 'but then' doesn't there? Maybe not always but at least in Maya's life.

The shots rang out, causing her ears to ring and her head to swim in panic. There were seven shots taken that day: one of them fatal, three caused critical conditions, one of them mildly wounded a kid, and two of them just caused panic.

He had a hoodie pulled over his head, as people usually did when they committed these crimes. It was a simple gun, a simple kid, but a complicated process that caused all this damage. He just walked into the school before raising his arm straight into the air. A few kids noticed the gun in his hand and screamed, creating the first wave of panic in the sea of kids. They ran but when he pulled the trigger twice in a row, those two shots bounding into the air, they sprinted. They ran outside the school, into classrooms, or under any cover they could find. He made his way through the hall quickly, searching for her. No one knows why he was searching for her, but he was. Of course he was, law of averages after all. Out of the two deadly shots that were supposed to be taken that day, she was supposed to be one of them so maybe the universe did hate her.

The first critical shot occurred five seconds after the panic shots were fired. A football player, one of the good ones. He was nice, respectful. He was a senior and a fantastic football player, had a few scholarships lined up. He tried hard in school and wasn't a jerk. He didn't deserve it. He was a hero, he should've just ran. He tried to push him down, take the gun from him but things don't always go as planned. He jumped at the shooter and well… you can guess. The bullet went into his stomach, getting lodged somewhere. He was the first wounded, the first to shed blood, the first to try and stop this awful kid, but he wasn't the last.

The second shot was the first and only deadly one. This time it was a teacher. He was a burly man, probably an athlete as a teenager. He was ushering students in his classroom, creating a sort of barrier between them and the gun. He shut the door and locked the kids in before trying to sneak up on him. He startled the kid, and the shooter acted on pure instinct and emotion, pulling the trigger and hitting his throat. Massive amounts of blood spilled across the white marble school floor and he died within minutes.

The police had been called but they hadn't been called soon enough. Nothing could stop him now.

Kids were screaming and crying, they were lined up against the lockers begging for mercy but he wasn't just on a killing rampage… he had a mission. A goal that he desperately wanted to achieve, maybe that's what made him so scary.

He continued on his way through the hallways when the third shot occurred. Once again the kid didn't deserve it. He was just a normal teenager, a sophomore trying to pass his classes. He was on the smaller side but tall and lean. He reminded Maya of Farkle, that scared her. While, he wasn't trying to be a hero he wasn't being selfish or rude either. He was shoved into the gunman and the gunman got mad, shooting his arm and hitting an artery.

The paramedics and police had finally arrived but he could not be found in the chaos. He was just as tall as the average student and it was New York in the fall, everyone wore a hoodie.

His shooting began before even the first bell rang, virtually no one was in their classrooms which only added to all the panic.

Kids were being ushered outside as cops roamed the hallways. The SWAT team was called, helicopters hovered overhead. Frantic parents were trying to reach their kids. And news reporters were mildly happy they finally had something to report.

Then he saw her, or rather her blonde curls and her tall friend. They were running, their heads spinning from side to side. They were running away from him, so he started quickening his pace. He saw them duck into a classroom and he walked up to the door.

Peering through the window, he saw a large group of students huddled beneath desks and in corners. He turned the doorknob, it was locked. He heard the muffled cries of the students trapped inside. He was desperate, he was extreme, he wasn't going to leave until his mission was completed. He hit the butt of the gun against the glass with extreme force, cracking it. He did it twice more before the glass broke. Reaching his arm through the small opening and reaching down to turn the handle. He opened the door, cutting himself in the process. He took slow steps, knowing he had his target now. She was in between two girls, all of them squeezed into a corner. He pointed the gun at her directly causing her to freeze and the other two girls to scramble away. _Cowards,_ he thought.

"You don't want to do this." He heard a voice behind him. He swung around, his arm still extended, the gun now landing against the chest of a certain Texan boy. Lucas swallowed hard, "you don't need to do this."

The gunman didn't respond, not trusting his own words. He _did_ need to do this, but that was only what he thought. Lucas was always the hero, especially towards Maya. She didn't deserve a hero.

He coughed out, "Funny how the people who don't deserve a hero are the ones who always seem to get one."

"I'll scream." Lucas said forcefully, "Everyone will. You won't make it out alive. It's not worth it."

His voice was deathly low, "I have three bullets left and I never planned on making it out of this." He glanced towards the still petrified blonde girl in the corner, "I only need one for her and unless you leave me alone, I'll only need one for you." Lucas didn't know what to do.

"Don't shoot her. Whatever you do, don't shoot her." He had tears rolling down his cheeks. "Please."

"What makes her so special as to get a protector? Huh? What makes her soo special? Is it her blue eyes? Her blonde hair? Her artistic abilities? Tons of people have those! So why her? Why doesn't someone who hasn't made a person's life a living hell get one?!" He screamed and spit towards Lucas.

"I don't know what you think she did but she doesn't deserve this. No one does." Lucas caught Maya's gaze and the fear in her eyes.

"What? You want me to shoot you instead?" It was a taunt, and Lucas knew it.

"Yes. Shoot me however many times you would like. Once, twice, three time. I don't care." Lucas tore his eyes away from Maya to stare down the shooter, "Just don't shoot her."

"Looks like you've got yourself a savior, Maya Penelope Hart Hunter." He used her name in an intimidating way and it worked. She was shaking, her own tears stinging her eyes and skin. "Sure I'll listen to him." Before anyone could do anything he pulled the trigger, hitting Lucas in the chest. The scream pierced the air, Maya's scream pierced the air. The gunman spun around to shoot her next but she had already moved towards him. She launched her body across the floor, reaching for her best friend. Reaching for Lucas.

He didn't calculate her movements but the trigger had been pulled, this one hitting her clavicle. She slumped on the ground, feeling the immense pain of the bullet ripping through her skin. She watched him hesitate, not sure what to do with the last bullet. She was sure that it would be directed towards her. She didn't want to see it, she didn't want him to see it. Everything was moving in slow motion and she knew the seconds leading up to her death would be the longest of her life. She was bleeding, a lot. The gunman saw this but he didn't want to take a chance. He pointed the gun at her with the full intention to shoot.

"Fuck you Maya Hunter!" He cried as he pulled the trigger, but a swat team member pushed open the door and ran into him. His arm was moved and the intended target of her brain was now not the target of the flying bullet. It pierced just below her ribcage. It was silent for two seconds, two long seconds. Maya's vision was failing her but she still continued to try to reach him.

"Lucas." Her voice was barely a whisper but she felt hands on her skin then her vision was gone.

~.~

"Whatcha got?" The doctor asked as she grabbed the sides of the gurney, walking it to the nearest ER room.

"16, female, school shooting, gunshot wound to her shoulder and stomach. Clean entry and exit for both sites. Stable currently, unconscious at scene." The EMT filled in.

"Okay push one of epi. Any arteries hit?" She asked as she pressed the stethoscope to her chest.

"Not that we've seen. Bleeding hasn't stopped though. Pressure applied." The nurse switched the bloody bandages for clean ones and kept the pressure on her clavicle while another nurse did the same on her stomach. Maya's body began to convulse rapidly and almost everyone placed their hands on her body to hold her still.

Dr. Jones glanced to the monitor, "Her blood pressure is through the roof. An artery was probably hit, we need to get her a chest CT immediately!" They waited until she rode out the seizure and pulled up the railings to the bed, quickly rolling her away. Corey stood in the doorway watching the whole scene, unable to speak or move. The doctor turned towards a nurse, "I'm gonna check on the other one that came in, let me know if anything happens with her." The nurse nodded and sped down the hallway. Dr. Jones discarded her gloves and bloody scrubs before pulling a pair of clean ones on and opening the door to Lucas's room.

"What about this one?"

"17, male, school shooting, gunshot wound to the right side of the chest. Clean entry but no exit, stuck between two rib bones." The male nurse said. "Stable so far, unconscious at the scene but bleeding is under controlled."

"Okay send him up for a chest CT so we can get the location of the bullet and to make sure. I have another patient up there that needs me first so she is priority but keep me updated on this one. Dr. Reese will be in soon, he got the page so you can update him too."

"Yes Ma'am." The nurse said while pushing Lucas out of the room. Dr. Jones pulled off her dirty garb and threw it in the appropriate bucket. She ran a hand over her face and opened her eyes to see Corey. She jumped back in surprised but quickly recognized him.

"You came in with the girl right?" She was trying to be respectful but it was hard with the lack of information. He nodded slowly, "Do you mind filling out some paperwork, they didn't have IDs."

"Maya." He croaked.

"Pardon?"

"Her name is Maya Hart and his is Lucas Friar."

"Um… Okay give me a moment." Dr. Jones frantically entered the information into a nearby computer.

"Are they okay?"

"I'm sorry but I can't relay that information to non-family member." She was sympathetic towards the worried man but rules were rules.

"I'm her emergency contact. I have her mother on speed dial!" He screamed with tears running down his face, "I need to know."

"Sir, I'm sorry but you've done as much as an emergency can do. But it would be a big help to get her parents here and Mr. Friar's."

"Of course but please just tell me if they are going to live."

She leveled him a soft smile but knew that a promise was a doctor's worst nightmare, "He will live." _He_ will live, that was almost certain. Those were the odds she could play with, his odds were probable. Hers were not.

"He will live…" Corey acknowledged in disbelief. " _He_ will live…" He was happy about that but distraught about his daughter, _his daughter._ He looked up to beg for more information but the doctor was gone. He slowly turned around to walk to a chair. His gaze was suddenly pulled to the opening doors as a gaggle of people came through them. There was Topanga who rushed in front of everyone and Isadora was right behind her. Riley was behind them, dragging her feet and leaning heavily into Farkle who was supporting her. His eyebrow quirked at the new couple (Yeah that's a thing and I know I introduced it to you guys really late but yes) but immediately switched his train of thought back to the problem at hand.

Topanga rushed to him, "What's going on? Is everything okay?" Corey didn't know how to respond. How was everything? What was going to happen?

 **I know… what a terrible ending. If you want me to continue it then let me know. At the moment it's just this. Sorry for the crappiness of it. But hey shameless self plug go check out my other stories. Just updated!**


	29. Enjoying the view

194\. "Enjoying the view?"

Lucas x Maya

Highschool freshmen

Kind of dating (Triangle thing is going on)

~.~

Warning: Big fight between Riley and Maya. Also, this might be a little out of character for Riley but I was angry when I wrote this so…

~.~

"Maya, why do you want Lucas?" Riley said out of the blue. The two were in her room, like always, working on homework when Riley asked the question.

"What?" Maya spoke with a small laugh, taken completely off guard.

"Why do you want Lucas?"

Maya's smile faded and she shrugged, "He's a good guy and I like him?" She didn't know how to respond or exactly what Riley was looking for.

"But he was my boyfriend." Her tone made Maya raise an eyebrow. She was angry, looking for a fight. Maya didn't want to fight her, she didn't have the energy.

"Look Riley, I like the guy and so do you." She was just stating facts, hoping to avoid the upcoming argument.

"But he was my boyfriend. You stole him away from me."

"That's kind of your fault." Maya said quietly. She heard a scoff from the now standing Riley causing her to look up from her notebook, "Well, it was. You did the whole sister/brother thing with him and then outed my feelings. That wasn't your placed to do that."

"Why did you like him when you knew I liked him?"

"I couldn't help it. I tried to not like him, I really did but it's Lucas. It's hard to not like him." Maya sighed and rubbed her arms, suddenly shy and nervous.

"I just don't get it Maya!" Riley's voice was picking up, "You get everything. You are so beautiful and artistic! Why did you need my boyfriend too?"

That broke her. She shot up, her hands landing on her hips, "I have everything?! Riley, do you not even understand the things you have? God, you are so damn clueless and ungrateful sometimes. What I wouldn't give to have your life!"

"My life is not that great!" Riley shouted back

"It's a hell a lot better than mine! You have both parents home every night and they love you. You don't have to worry about how you'll feed yourself when your mom is busy. You don't have to worry about anything!"

"That is so untrue Maya!" Riley paced away from her, "You call me clueless and then you say I don't have to worry about anything?! Do you know what it's like to feel like you can't mess up?"

"Do you know what it's like to feel like you can't succeed?!" Riley shut her mouth, "Riley, the spotlight is always on you! Even if something good happens to me, you always have to tear me down or one up me. Why do I have to be the secondary girl?"

"Maya, are you kidding me? All you do is belittle me!"

"That is so untrue! Why do you think I pushed my feelings down for more than a year?! Because apparently the only thing that matters in the world is your happiness. I'm not allowed to be happy!"

"Shut up, Maya!"

"No! Of course Lucas is going to choose you. Of course he will! Good things only happen to you and bad things only happen to me."

"You are so ungrateful for the good things in your life. You are so ungrateful for me!"

"Oh that is rich Riley Mathews. I'm ungrateful for you? Everything I do is for you! Everything, because when something goes wrong in Riley's world she just has to drag down the rest of us. You use me! That's all you do! You use my misfortune and my bad life to seem like a great person and to pick yourself up."

"That is not true…" Maya was livid at this point.

"But did you know that every time you shove me down to pick yourself up, no one is there to help pick _me_ up? Not a parent, not a boyfriend, not a best friend, no one. I have to pick myself up and scrap the gravel out from my skin. Hope that I didn't bleed this time. Riley, you have everything and more. Why can't I have something for once? Why can't I be happy?"

"Get out! Get out of my house right now!" Riley shoved her finger towards the window, tears streaming down her face.

"Gladly!" May grabbed her stuff and stomped out of the room, making a point to slam the window shut. She walked briskly to the subway and boarded the train. It took three subways and a three block walk for Maya to get home. For her to get home to her crappy apartment in the awful neighborhood.

She knew Riley was going to text Lucas and their friends saying they fought and she needs comfort. Maya almost did the same, almost. Then she realized that she didn't need another reminder that they would choose Riley over her. She didn't need that, and she didn't need them. She just grabbed a small blanket from her ratty couch and crawled up the fire escape to the flat roof of her building.

At Riley's things were going down very differently. Riley instantly took to her phone and texted their group saying she was _distraught_ and _emotional_ and that she needed comfort. Farkle was the first to show up, typical. Followed by Lucas and Zay, who arrived together, and Isadora came last.

"What happened?" Farkle asked softly. They were all seated on the bay window with Riley smack dab in the middle. Lucas was to her right and Zay next to him, with Farkle on the other side and Smackle sitting next to him. She wiped her eyes dramatically.

"I just asked her a simple question and she exploded on me. I just don't get it. I love Maya but she is just so dramatic sometimes." She huffed

"What'd you ask her?" The question wasn't meant to be harsh but the blunt tone of Smackle made it seem that way. Riley's jaw slackened slightly and she glared at her.

"Why does that matter?" She bit back sharply

"Because, from a scientific point of view, you need to access both sides of the situation before you can come to the proper solution."

"Can we not view my fight with Maya as scientific?" Smackle just nodded and inwardly decided to keep her mouth shut for the rest of night.

"Has anyone noticed anything going on with Maya lately? Maybe something's happening at home?" Zay suggested with a shrug.

"Nope." Riley spat, "She is perfectly fine. Nothing's happening to her. Her life is as great as normal and she just attacked me."

"Well if her life is as great as normal then no wonder she's snappy." Lucas mumbled.

Riley turned her head to face him, "What?"

"I'm just saying that her life isn't that great. Besides us, she doesn't have much or anyone else you know? Maybe, it's just one of those days where things are just… hard." He explained nonchalantly

"There aren't days that are just hard." Riley said, "That's ridiculous. Your life is either hard or easy."

"But you only think that way because your life is easy." Zay countered, "Maya's been through a lot. Maybe something small came up that was insignificant to us but sent her over the edge."

Farkle pointed to him, "Maybe her mom was working late or all day and didn't get to see her. Anything small like that could just remind her of her life and cause her to be a little emotional. It's not uncommon for people who have experienced trauma."

Riley bowed her head, "I can't believe you're defending her when she yelled at _me_ for no reason."

"Maya's our friend too." Smackle said, deciding to join into the conversation once again. "She's probably just as upset as you are, despite her efforts to hide it."

"Speaking of… where is Maya?" Lucas's curiosity struck a chord in Riley.

"Why does it matter?" Her tone was harsh and dry, taking her friends by surprise.

Farkle placed a gentle hand on her knee, "I know you're upset but she is still our friend. You don't mean what you're saying, you're just upset."

"She just stormed off, probably went home." Riley responded to the previous question.

"I should probably go check on her." Lucas said while standing up. Riley's eyes widened.

"You're leaving?" She was in disbelief

"Yeah. All of her friends are here comforting her, that's not fair. She deserves us too."

"Did she say she needed comfort?" Riley questioned bitterly

"No but when has Maya ever specifically asked for help?" His light chuckle made tears sting in Riley's eyes.

"But you're my boyfriend!"

He held up his hands in defense, "Technically I'm her boyfriend too."

"You're really choosing her over me?"

"No! But Maya doesn't have anyone right now and she needs a friend."

"But so do I!" Riley yelled back, abruptly shooting to a standing position.

Lucas gestured to Farkle, Isadora, and Zay. "You have friends, they aren't going anywhere."

Zay held up a finger, "How about I go check on Maya and cowboy over here can stay with you?"

"She doesn't need anyone!" Riley argued

"Everyone needs someone. Maya's no exception." Zay didn't wait for her response and left through the window.

~With Maya~

Maya sat on the edge of the flat rooftop, her feet dangling over the side and the blanket thrown over her shoulders. She kicked her legs aimlessly and just stared out at the city which lit up at night. She heard the heavy footsteps from an entire floor away and knew immediately who it was. Not only did his signature whistling tell her it was Zay but he was one of the few people that knew she came up her. She didn't turned when his steps padded her way nor when they landed behind her. His jeans scratched together as he squatted low.

"Enjoying the view?" Maya glanced over her shoulder at him and just hummed. "May I join you?"

"Always the gentleman." Maya replied without missing a beat causing him to chuckle, "take a seat at your own risk." Zay effortlessly threw his legs over the side next to Maya.

"You okay?" Maya brushed her hair out of her face and nodded, "I don't believe you." Maya turned her head to face him and plastered on a large, obviously fake, smile.

"I'm fine, Zay." Maya turned back towards the city, ignoring his burning gaze.

"Okay Maya papaya, whatever you say…" They sat in silence for a little while before Zay spoke up again, "Lucas wanted to come by the way."

"Weird, I didn't noticed him sitting next to me." Maya snipped back while brushing a piece of hair from her face.

"He's a little slow." Maya just nodded, "So what's the real story?"

Maya smirked slightly, "You don't believe what Riley told you?"

"Well she said that you just exploded on her." Maya scoffed, "I take it that that isn't true."

Maya shrugged, "I guess a little. I did snap but only after she kept pestering me with the stupidest shit ever."

"Like what?"

"She kept how I got everything and how perfect my life was." Maya huffed and slouched slightly. But her body stiffened when she felt Zay pull her closer to him.

"It's pretty obvious your life isn't perfect, Maya." She turned her head to glare at him, "But you do have a great life."

"I know I do it just sucks when someone like that continuously drags you down. I mean that's all she does. She just uses me to make herself look better."

"Maya, I don't thi—"

"'Oh no!'" Maya cried in a fake chipper voice imitating Riley, "I got a B on my test but at least I didn't do worse than Maya!"

"Maya…"

"Oh no! My allowance was ten dollars instead of twenty this week but at least I have more money than Maya!"

"Maya."

"Oh no! My brother got mad at me but at least my family isn't as dysfunctional as Maya's!"

"Maya!" Maya's head snapped towards Zay, tears stinging her eyes. "Stop."

"Why should I?" Maya screamed pulling herself to a standing position. "That's all she ever does. Oh I'm Riley and my life is sooo hard because I get perfect grades and my parents love me and everybody chooses me first and I get to help this poor unwanted lost little girl and get to turn her into me!" Maya was skipping around the roof, twirling like a two year old. Like Riley. Zay joined her standing position and quickly grabbed her arms, stopping her movements.

"Because you love her. Right now is a confusing time for both of you and you're mad at her right now but you love her… you do." Maya sighed and pulled her arms out of Zay's grip.

"I know I do but I'm just not sure if she loves me." Maya walked to edge of the building once more. This time she just stood on the edge and looked down at the bustling streets.

"She does, I promise you she does." Maya rubbed her arms and shivered slightly. Zay was pulling her into a hug instantly. Tears spilled over Maya's eyes and she huddled herself into Zay's chest.

"Maya?" Zay turned to the new voice while Maya pulled away from him and wiped her eyes. She didn't face him, she couldn't face him.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Zay whispered and quietly excused himself from the roof. Maya could hear him mutter to Lucas on the way back, "Don't fuck this up."

Maya sat down once again forgetting about the discarded blanket next to her. "May I join you?" Lucas voice was soft and held a sort of nervousness. Maya let out a low chuckle.

"Zay asked the same thing. I don't care, I don't own the roof, you can sit wherever you would like." Maya's tone was harsh and Lucas winced at it.

"Okay…" He cautiously took his seat next to her but still some feet apart. He turned to her a frown deeply embedded on his face, "What happened between you and Riley?"

"She didn't tell you?" Maya spoke still refusing to meet his gaze.

"Not really. All she said was that you exploded after she asked you a question." He watched her body deflate, "I wasn't entirely convinced. I figured there was another side to the story."

"There always is." Maya responded bluntly

"I came here to listen to it… if that's okay." Maya bit her lip. She wanted to tell him, she did. But where would that put her and Riley? She just wanted Riley to be happy.

"She's right."

"What?"

"Riley told the truth. She asked me a simple question and I exploded on her." Maya sighed, "I was just having a bad day and it just set me off. It was a stupid question too, nothing worth exploding over." Maya watched as Lucas's gaze shifted from her to the city. She watched as his gears started turning and his fingers began fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. He was confused.

"Why?"

"I don't know lone star… I don't. It just happened." Maya turned towards him, "Why do you care? Shouldn't you be over there comforting her right now?"

"I was and so was everyone else." Maya's heart sank, "But then I realized that no one was here with you."

"That's because I didn't need anyone. I'm not grieving or anything. I'm fine."

"Is that why you were crying in Zay's arms when I got here?" His eyes narrowed accusingly.

"I'm fine." Maya repeated, trying to convince the boy she loved and herself.

"Bullshit!" Lucas's sudden outburst startled her causing her head to jerk to look at him. "Maya, I know that's not what happened. Riley was being super defensive and obviously hiding something and here you are defending her again. What happened?"

"You want to know what happened?" She yelled at him. He nodded, "Really? You _really_ want to know what happened?"

"Yes! Maya I really want to know what happened!"

"We were fighting over you!" Lucas's mouth snapped shut, "She asked me why I wanted you."

"What- what did you say?" He was wringing his hands together while cautiously glancing at her.

"That you're a good guy." She let out a shaky breath.

"That's it?"

"Yep I said that you're a good guy and it's hard not to like you." He just nodded along with her.

"Then what did she say after that?"

"Why do you think there is more to the story?"

Lucas took another step towards her, "Because there's no yelling yet."

A small smile formed on Maya's face, "She said that you were her boyfriend and I stole you from her."

"But we weren't dating? She did the whole brother/sister thing and then outed your feelings without your permission."

Maya just nodded, "Yeah and that's what I said then she said that I get everything and that's just where it went downhill."

"I'm sorry Maya." Maya just shrugged.

"It's not your fault."

"Well… it kind of is. This whole triangle thing is just one big mess." Lucas ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Yeah it is…"

"I've made my decision you know?" Maya didn't look at him as she gulped nervously.

"You have?" Lucas nodded and took one more step towards Maya.

"I have. Do you want to know who it is?"

She turned her head to face him, eyes glossy. "Do I?"

He smiled slightly and stepped even closer. Maya noticed their close proximity and her breath hitched slightly. She tilted her head up a few inches to look him in the eye, "Yeah you do."

"I do?"

"It's you Maya."

Maya tried to fight the smile that was threatening to show itself, "It's me?"

Lucas smiled widely and took one of her hands, "It's you."

Maya shook her head and turned away slightly, "It's not me."

Lucas frowned at her a small laugh escaping his mouth, "What do you mean it's not you?"

"I mean that it's not me. It can't be me."

"Why can't it be you? Maya, I don't understand what's happening right now."

"Lucas, please don't choose me. I can't do that to Riley."

"Why not?"

"Because she's my best friend and she really likes you."

"And you don't?" He countered easily

She sucked in a sharp breath, "Lucas you don't want to choose me. I'm a mess. I'm no good for you. You deserve a princess and Riley deserves a prince."

"Your right, she does deserve a prince." Maya's heart dropped at his words. "That's why I'm not going to pick her. Maya, I'm no prince."

Maya scoffed, "Please ranger rick. You're Mr. Perfect. You're the scholar athlete. You're the prince!" Maya waved her hands around dramatically.

Lucas grabbed them out of the air, "I'm not! Maya, I've got shadows and demons that no one knows about. There's a reason my father's still in Texas and I'm here in New York. There's a reason why I had to miss a full year of school and got kicked out. I have reasons and yes… I've tried to bury those but I can't anymore!"

Maya's eyes were widen as she watched him breathe heavily, "Lucas?"

"I'm sorry." He let go of her hands but was suddenly taken back by her small arms wrapping around him. She pulled him into a tight hug. Slowly his breathing came back to normal and his heartbeat steadied. He wrapped his strong forearms around her body and she dissolved under his touch. "I can't be the prince anymore. It's too much and it's too hard. I'm tired all the time and I just want to be myself."

Maya pulled back slightly causing his hands to fall loosely on her hips, "Then be yourself. Don't hold back because I like Lucas, not the prince."

He smiled and stared into her eyes, the eyes that he's found so beautiful for so long. He slowly leaned closer and inwardly cheered as Maya did the same. She closed her eyes first but he soon followed as they were mere centimeters apart. He could feel her breath on his lips and wondered if he should really kiss her. Lucas didn't have time to answer his own question before he felt Maya's lips on his. They were soft and plump and moved so well against his. He bent down a little lower and felt her body relax more against his. Her arms crawled upwards until they found the base of his neck and she was cupping it. It was perfect.

Maya pulled away slightly, her eyes fluttering open. "So you chose me?"

Lucas nodded and dropped his head with a small laugh, "I chose you. You and all your problems."

"Good because I want you and all yours."

"Are you sure?" He asked, "I have a lot of them."

Maya bit her lip and nodded. She moved her hands from his neck and pulled his off her hips. She dropped his left one and cupped his right hand in hers. "Don't think I didn't noticed these black and blue knuckles."

Lucas scratched the back of his head, "Yeah Riley kind of pissed me off to so once I left I punched a wall. Unfortunately it was brick."

Maya snickered, "You punched a brick wall? How often does that happen?"

"More often than I would care to admit."

"Lucas, I think we both need someone we can depend on. I'll be yours if you'll be mine."

Lucas held out his hand to shake hers, "Deal." Maya took his with a laugh and shook it.

"Alright huckleberry it's a deal. But that means that in like a month or two when you find out just how messed up I am, you can't run away." Lucas smiled so wide that is made Maya worry a little, "What's with the smile?"

"You haven't called me huckleberry in a while… shortstack."

She blushed slightly, "I guess we're back to the nicknames."

"I'm happy about it."

"Yeah, me too."

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the night?" Lucas asked glancing at the roof.

"It's only like 11, we could sit here for a little longer?" Maya suggested lightly. Lucas shrugged and the two slowly walked to the edge of the roof. They sat down, their thighs pressing against each other and their legs dangling off the side. Lucas warily took Maya's hand and rest the intertwined fingers on his thigh. It was comfortable, a perfect fit.

Maya broke the silence after a while, "I'm happy you chose me."

"I'm happy you let me."


	30. Boyfriend tag

*This is being told from the perspective of the viewer which means the video is already edited so if this was real this is what everyone would see*

"Hey guys it's Maya and welcome back to my channel! Before I introduce someone special and start this video I just want to say that we reached 15 million! Yayyy go us and I love every single one of my hartists out there. I'm going to have a special video up on Friday celebrating 15 mil with some special merchandise drop and some other surprises!" Maya waved her hands excitedly. "But along with that Friday video I will have the regular Sunday one so this is a not-gonna-happen-a-lot -two-video-a-week thing. So stay tuned. Also, last week's video where me and my friend Riley do the duct tape and the best friend tag in one just beat our record of 20 million views with 32 million views! I love you guys so much and remember keep being creative and keep being you."

"Should I come in now?" Lucas's voice said off camera.

Maya laughed and held up a finger, "Okay and now onto this video! I have gotten a lot of requests and comments saying I should do this so here I am… it's the boyfriend tag! You have probably seen my boyfriend in the back of some of my videos but now here he is." Maya waved her hand motioning for Lucas to come into frame and he fell onto the couch next to her. He was relaxed on the couch with his arm lazily over the back while Maya sat forward. She placed a hand on Lucas's knee, "This is my boyfriend Lucas."

He lifted a hand in greeting. Maya scoffed and pulled him into a sitting position by his jacket collar, "You aren't in the light and please act somewhat excited."

He adjusted his hoodie and lightly swatted her hand away, "I'm excited."

Maya narrowed her eyes slightly but just nodded and look back towards the camera. "Okay but this isn't just a normal boyfriend tag this is the extreme boyfriend tag! We have 30 questions and for every five questions he gets wrong, Lucas has to take a shot of something gross."

He groaned in the background, "I didn't know that! I wouldn't have done it if I did."

She patted his knee in fake sympathy, "that's why I didn't tell you. Okay so for the first five he'll have to take a shot of lemon juice and then ketchup and then soy sauce and then fish sauce and then buttermilk and then if he gets all of them wrong he'll have to drink all of it combined. How exciting!"

"I'm really not looking forward to this anymore." Lucas groaned as he dropped his face into his hands. Maya ran a hand through his hair and quickly kissed the side of his head before pulling out her phone.

"So I asked all of my hartists out there to send in questions and I've chosen my favorite 30 so let's get down to business. Okay first off an easy one, when and where did we meet?"

"We met when I was a transfer student in seventh grade. I had just moved from Texas and this short little blonde comes up to me in the subway and is hitting on me and then dating me and then breaking up with me in a span of five seconds."

Maya held up her finger and pursed her lips slightly, "That's not exactly how it goes. I was trying to prove a point to my friend Riley that you can't just wait for some guy to talk to you, you can make the first move. And that goes out to all my ladies out there because you don't need to wait for a man, if you want it you can take it."

"But I got it right?" Lucas said with an eyebrow raised.

Maya grumbled, "yes you got it right okay moving on. How long have we been dating?"

"We started dating around Halloween of senior year so like two and half years?"

Maya nodded, "yeah I would say that's a good estimate." She scrolled through her phone slightly, "Where was our first date?"

"We went to see a horror movie and then to pizza." Lucas said with a smile.

"That was still my favorite horror movie I've seen. Though _It_ was pretty good. Where and when was our first kiss?"

"It was in December a few months after we started dating and I had just found out my grandfather had died and I showed up at your window at liked 2 am and of course you were up painting and so you opened the window and pulled me inside. And then you kissed me."

"That I did. See girls? You don't have to wait for them to make the first move."

Lucas nodded and kissed her, "Thanks for not waiting. What's next?"

"When is my birthday?"

"Easy. January 15th."

"What color are my eyes?" Maya instantly dropped her phone onto her lap and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Blue." Lucas answered without missing a beat, "There a light almost icy blue and they're gorgeous."

"Aww thanks babe. Yours are okay." Lucas dropped his head in a chuckle but picked it up when Maya chuckled darkly, looking at the next question.

"Where was I born?"

"Crap. Okay so I know you grew up in the Bronx so… the Bronx?"

Maya bit her lip slightly and shook her head, "Nope. I was born in Brooklyn in the back seat of a taxi."

"You were?" Lucas said with a slight horrified expression. Maya just nodded with a cheeky smile and flashed a big thumbs up.

"Which food do I hate? Wait… that's too easy. Name five."

Lucas held up a finger, "Mayo." Maya nodded and he picked up another, "Cauliflower." Another nod, "Squash?"

Maya shook her head as she gasped, "No! I love squash.

"What food do you not like? You eat everything!"

"Sour cream, cottage cheese, and radishes. Those foods deserve to die in hell. Ok, when and where did you meet my parents?" Maya propped her head on her hand and looked at him.

"I met your mom when she came in for career day. I met Kermit when he came to New York for the forgiveness project and I met Shawn on your birthday."

"What about when we were officially dating?"

"Well I saw your mom a lot because she worked at Topanga's but they formally invited me to dinner with them one night and I think Shawn wanted to kill me."

Maya laughed and nodded, "yeah I think so too." She glanced back down to her phone, "Ooh a hard one! What's my shoe size?"

"What?! How am I supposed to know that? I don't even know woman's shoe sizes. Um… an 8?" Maya huffed and threw her phone to the side.

"You got it." She said dejectedly.

Lucas smiled brightly, "Really?" Maya just nodded causing him to laugh.

"Moving on, moving on. What am I good at?"

"Kissing." Maya slapped him on the chest lightly, "Okay. Obviously art. I mean y'all have seen it." He gestured to the camera, "She's fucking fantastic!" Quickly he covered his mouth and looked to Maya, "Can I curse?" Maya snorted in laughter and nodded her head, "She's fucking fantastic!"

"Thanks huckleberry. Now the opposite. What am I really bad at?"

Lucas thought for a moment before lighting up, "cooking. You are terrible at cooking. One time when she was just trying to make pasta and she almost lit our apartment on fire." Maya cringed and nodded as she scratched her face.

"Yeah… that's not my specialty. Luckily I'm dating someone who can cook. Okay, which sport is my favorite?"

Lucas smirked and obnoxiously popped his collar, "Baseball because that's what I play."

"Lol nope!" Maya laugh drawling out the nope, "basketball because it's not boring as fuck!" Lucas pouted and Maya just patted his cheek. "What film always makes me cry?"

Lucas narrowed his eyes at her, "That's a trick question. Movies don't make you cry."

Maya shrugged and nodded at the camera, "It's true. I don't know what's wrong with me but I do not cry at the movies. Where would I love to travel?"

"You want to visit everywhere, you dream of travelling the world."

"More specific." Maya teased.

"Iceland." Maya nodded and scrolled through her phone once more.

"If I could live anywhere, where would I live?"

"I feel like you wouldn't move. You love New York."

Maya hummed and shook her head in thought, "I do love New York but if I could I would probably live in Italy. I mean their food ohhh and their art! What weird talent do I have?"

Lucas took a minute to think about it, "I mean I don't know if this is necessarily weird but it sure is impressive. You can bullshit a five page essay in like an hour and still get a perfect score. I just don't see how it's possible." Maya held her hands beneath her face and tilted her head.

"I love putting myself in those shitty situations and then doing the bare minimum." Maya said sarcastically. Her thumb swiped across the screen and momentarily paused before her eyes widened and she kept scrolling.

"Hey I saw that! Why did you skip it? What was the question?" Maya rolled her eyes and furthered herself from him.

"Nothing ranger rick… just a stupid question." Lucas looked at her before lunging for her phone. She quickly straightened her arm, holding her phone away from him but due to his much longer arms he quickly snatched the phone from her hand and fell to the other side as he read the question. Maya threw herself over him trying to grab her phone back but failed.

"It says here 'what is my nickname?'" He smugly looked towards her, "Why don't you tell me Maya what is your nickname?"

She pushed off him and pointed a threatening finger towards him, "Quit it huckleberry!"

He sat up and smiled largely as he looked between Maya and the camera, "Well I call her Shortstack for obvious reasons and I also call her pancakes. Care to say why I call you that Maya?" Maya made eye contact and stared deeply at Lucas.

She huffed and slouched forward, "because I'm a shortstack of pancakes."

Lucas laughed but leaned towards her, one hand cupping his ear. "What did you say?"

Maya stifled a laugh and shook her head at him, "Because I'm a shortstack of pancakes." Her tone was a little louder but was filled with nothing but teasing love.

"Ah but there's one more nickname I call you." Lucas said in a sing song voice. "I also call you Penelope. And Hart sometimes."

Maya groaned and flopped back on the couch, "Happy now?"

Lucas smiled giddily, "Yeah… get going this is getting fun."

"Ok, but that might not even make it in the video because I'm the editor so don't get too cocky… what kind of films do I like?"

"You love horror and comedy movies."

"Bonus questions! What type of movie do I hate?"

"You really don't like romance movies."

"Except…." Maya continued on.

"Except for when you watch them with Riley and Zay."

"Ok, here's another easy one. Who's my best friend?"

Lucas nodded and took her hand, "Well I would love to say Lucas but I know it's Riley."

Maya nodded and turned to the camera, "Yes and I do this every time she comes up because she's my best friend but go follow her because she's a beauty and photography blogger on YouTube. You can follow her smileyriley."

"Stop promoting her and keep going." Lucas said while playing with her fingers.

"Where did we go on our first trip together?"

"Well we went on multiple field trips together during our high school days and of course there as the ski lodge but our first couple trip was when we went to Florida with Riley, Farkle, Zay, and Isadora."

Maya nodded with a smile, "We went to Disney World. That was a good trip. Okay, how do I drink my coffee?"

"You have two moods. When you need to get shit done you order a straight black and when you just want coffee because you like it you get an iced coffee."

Maya shook her head in disbelief, "You know me too well." Lucas pulled her towards him and pressed a smiley kiss against her lips. She pulled away, "What's my favorite video game?"

"You like the assassin's creed series." Lucas answered as he leaned back into the couch.

"Yeah I did." Maya said, throwing her legs over his lap, "But my favorite as Call of Duty Black Ops or World War II. Probably because me and Zay played it all the time. Next question, what's my favorite clothing item and what's your favorite clothing item of mine?"

"You love your leather jackets especially the one Shawn gave you a while ago. And what's _my_ favorite clothing item of _yours_? I really like that red dress you have."

"That red dress I have?" Maya asked with a laugh, "Lucas honey… I have a lot of red dresses. You might need to be more specific."

Lucas sputtered slightly, "I don't know. It goes all the way up to your neck and you typically wear those black boots that go all the way to your knee."

"Oh." Maya looked through her phone for a minute before showing him a picture, "this one?" Lucas nodded, "Good choice because I like that one too. This is the one he's talking about." She pointed the left corner of her screen and a picture of her wearing a bodycon velvet dress with over the knee black boots popped up. Her hair was pulled back and a leather jacket was held between her fingers. She looked stunning. "Okay moving on, am I a morning or an evening person?"

Lucas laughed as he threw his head back and clapped a few times, "How is that even a question? I wouldn't dare and nor do I advise anyone to mess with you any time before 11 am. No, you are definitely a night person." He answered as he rubbed her thighs.

"Okay I don't know how many we've done but imma keep going. What was my first job?"

Lucas's eyes widened, "Crap. I don't know this."

"I'll give you two guesses."

"Was it some fast food place?" Maya shook her head, "I don't know. A dog walker?"

Maya laughed and shook her head, "No I taught guitar and art at a community center."

"Wouldn't that be volunteering?" Lucas asked.

"Not when they pay you." Lucas laughed at her response, "What was my least and favorite subject in school?"

"History and art were definitely your favorites and you didn't like math."

"You got the favorites correct but while I didn't like math I hated science even more. So you were wrong. What is one thing I love doing but most people don't?"

Lucas laughed slightly and shook his head, "Ok so you love like breaking your makeup and then mixing it together."

Maya laughed and nodded before holding up her hand, "Let me explain. I have a weird shade where I'm pale but I'm not typically as pale as the makeup is so I have to blend together a color that's too pale and a color that's too dark to make the perfect mix for my complexion. I know a lot of girls frown upon that but I really enjoy doing it."

"Well you look great." Lucas said earning a smile from Maya, "it would be a shame if someone ruined it." Before Maya could do anything Lucas cupped her neck and pulled her face towards him as he licked her cheek. Maya groaned and aggressively rubbed her cheek.

"Ew, that's nasty. Ugh you're the worst which is why I'm asking you this. What's our song?"

Lucas frowned and turned to the camera to explain, "This causes a lot of controversy in our relationship because I think it's Your Man by Josh Turner because I sang it to her one time."

Maya leaned more towards the camera to state her case, "I thinks it's Humble by Kendrick Lamar because not only was I listening to it when you came to my window the night of our first kiss but it was also playing in Topanga's when you asked me out."

Lucas just stuck his tongue playfully out at her before smiling largely, "Why don't we ask your followers. Please comment below if you think Your Man or Humble should be our song?"

"Wow, those are two really different songs." Maya laughed at herself, "Okay last question. What TV show do I love that you hate?"

"So Maya watches this show called Big Brother that I'm positive a large portion of you guys watch to but I just don't see the appeal of it. It's too much drama."

"The drama is the best part!" Maya yelled, "Also he doesn't appreciate Avatar: The Last Airbender like he should."

"Okay that one comes with reason. It's about a bald kid that can bend the four elements? That's so stupid."

Maya shot up, "It is a quality TV show that deserves the love and support of all. I watched that show throughout my entire childhood and it was the best thing." Lucas just reached up and pulled her down onto her lap.

"What happens now? You said that was our last question."

Maya perked up as she smiled at the camera, "Wellll, you got seven questions wrong which means you have to take a shot of ketchup." Lucas cringed as Maya got off his lap. Due to editing it quickly switched to Lucas sitting at the edge of the couch with Maya beside him and the shot of ketchup on the table in front of them. "Drink up."

Lucas didn't hesitate as he grabbed the glass and knocked it back. It slowly crept out of the glass and into his throat, causing him to gag. Maya covered her mouth with her hands as she laughed. Lucas groaned and quickly grabbed the glass of water and drank from it.

"Well I drank it all." Lucas said with a frown.

"Good job, I'm proud of you." Maya said before turning to the camera with a clap. Okay guys that's it for this video but stay tuned from some hilarious bloopers from this goofball to my right and myself." The screen cut to static and then and image of Maya sitting on the couch showed up. "You ready to go?"

"Yep." Lucas said from off camera.

"Ok and this is my boyfriend Lucas!"

Lucas suddenly slid in behind the couch on his socks before losing balance and falling directly on his butt. Maya lost it as she peered behind the couch and laughed. It switch to the next video of Maya standing up to get a blanket but tripping over the rug. Lucas reached out to try to grab her but ended up just rolling off the couch and joining her on the ground. The last clip was of when Maya got up to get the ketchup and Lucas just grabbed her hand to pull her back. But unfortunately Maya fell backwards as her arms flew about and she smacked Lucas in the face. They laughed uncontrollably.

Another static noise and image filled the screen for a few seconds before it switched back to Lucas and Maya sitting on the couch.

"Okay everyone _that's_ the end of my video. I hope all of you enjoyed it and I hope," she turned to her boyfriend, "I didn't torment you too much. Leave a comment below if you want to see another video with Lucas in it or if you don't. Don't forget to like and subscribe to join the family. I'm so thankful and happy that we got to 15 mil and I love every one of you, from those who were hartists from the beginning to those who joined because of this video. I have some new merchandise out and a few art kits that I just dropped on my website /merchandise. If you're not already following me you can hit me up at any of my social medias mayapenelope on all platform. I'm also putting the link to Lucas's social media down in the description. Don't forget to be creative and be you. Don't let anyone tell you how to act or who to be. Remember to spread love not hate and to not discriminate against anyone no matter their religion, race, sexuality, or heritage. Let's make this world a better place together guys. Alright I'll see you on Friday with my special video for celebrating 15 million! Love you guys!" Maya kissed her palm and pressed it against the camera's lens cueing the end of the video.

~.~

Maya sat at her desk, her laptop open in front of her and her glasses rested on her nose. She scrolled through her feed, her mouth slightly ajar.

"Hey Maya, did you get to the store?" Lucas asked as he walked into her room. She didn't respond, let alone move her eyes from the screen. "Maya?"

"Lucas come look at this." She waved him over excitedly and he came and stood behind her, looking at her computer over her shoulder. She pointed to all the comments that flooded her newly uploaded video. "They loved you!"

"Of course they did." Lucas joked.

"I'm getting a ton saying 'he's super-hot' and that 'she's super lucky'. A lot of 'relationship goals' and 'they're so cute together'." She smiled widely, "It was uploaded less than 6 hours ago and it already has 2 million view and half a million likes. Plus over a million comments. This is fantastic!"

He rubbed her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her head, "I'm proud of you Maya." She tilted her head up to face him.

"I'm going to need you to be in a lot more videos, they love you." He leaned down and kissed her.

"I would love to be on the famous Maya Hart's YouTube channel." He kissed her again.

"Also they think Humble is our song." Lucas groaned causing Maya to snicker as he walked out of the door and left Maya to continue to marvel at how well the video was doing.

* * *

I really enjoyed doing this youtuber au so let me know if want another one, maybe one with riley or the whole gang! Let me know!


	31. Are you high?

#93 "Are you high"

Pt. 1/4 of the requested Lucaya series on tumblr

* * *

Lucas closed the front door gently, careful not to wake up Maya. He turned the lock and slipped off his shoes next to the front door. Lucas winced as he dropped his keys into the nearby bowl, the noise sounding extremely loud in his ears even though it probably barely made a sound. However his worry was put to rest when he heard Maya laugh loudly from their bedroom.

 _At least I didn't wake her up_ , Lucas thought. He walked much more carelessly now as he moved through the small apartment. He lightly patted their cat Meatloaf, who was asleep in the bay window as he walked past. Lucas heard Maya laugh loudly again and smiled at the infectious noise. His smile faded quickly however when he heard another voice shush her loudly and then a third voice cough, both males. He pushed the door open quickly and narrowed his eyes at his three best friends on his bedroom floor, all laughing their asses off.

Farkle was wiping away small tears as he began coughing loudly from the laughs, soon falling onto the floor clutching his stomach. Zay shushed him loudly, still laughing though. "Shut up genius… what if the cowboy comes home?" Zay was obviously referring to him, oblivious to Lucas's entrance.

Maya laughed loudly again and leaned against Farkle, while pointing at Zay for no apparent reason. "It's too late for that." She shifted her arm so her finger was pointed directly at Lucas who stood in the doorway, "Huckleberry!"

Lucas rose his eyebrows his confusion and slight amusement at his friends antics, "are you guys drunk?" none of them answered him but Lucas got his answer as Zay took the hand he was reclined against and brought the joint that was in between his fingers to his lips. Lucas frowned, "are you high?"

Maya giggled and nodded, "marijuana is fun." Farkle snorted at her, still laying on the ground. Maya reached for Zay's joint and took it from his reluctant hands. She took a long drag before handing it to Farkle. Lucas rolled his eyes and pushed farther into the room.

"Okay, that's enough of that. Maya, we have a big day tomorrow."

Maya pouted and slumped her shoulders. "You're no fun, ranger rick."

"And you'll regret it if you don't feel good tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Zay asked as he took the joint from Farkle, bringing it up to his lips.

"The opening of her art gallery"

Zay nodded a small smile on his face, "damn maya. You go girl." Maya took a half bow from her seated position.

Lucas interrupted again, "okay. You two can take the guest room. Maya, it's time for bed." She lifted her hands to the sky causing Lucas's heart to soften. He walked to her and grabbed her hands, pulling her into a standing position and instantly hugging her against his body. The boys groaned as they stumbled out of the room and crashed into the guest bedroom across the hall. Lucas led Maya to their bed and laid her down gently on the soft mattress. Maya's heavy eyes fluttered close and then opened again.

"You're so good to me, Lucas." Maya sloppily caressed his cheek causing him to laugh.

"Zay and Farkle aren't good influences on you shortstack." Lucas said with a smile as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

She shrugged, "I brought it this time and invited them over. Blame me." Lucas laughed against and kissed her forehead. "Now come to bed."

He nodded, "let me get ready and I'll join you in a minute." Lucas walked to the bathroom and began to unbutton his shirt. He stopped for a moment to fiddle with his wedding wing and look over to Maya who was already asleep. He smiled goofily at his wife, he loved that girl.


	32. Let's have a baby

#49 "Let's have a baby"

Pt. 2/4 of the requested Lucaya series

* * *

Maya smiled as she bounced little Penelope on her knee. She giggled happily, letting out some spit that fell to Maya's leg. Maya grimaced in slight disgust and looked to Riley who was busy in the kitchen.

"Hey Riles?" Maya called out, "Towel?" She heard Riley laugh and soon came up to the couch with a small towel in hand.

"You know Maya. I asked you to watch P so I could cook dinner without having to worry about her. Now I have to worry about her and you." Riley said good-naturedly as she picked up the giggling baby and settled her on her hip.

Maya frowned and wiped down her leg before following Riley to the kitchen. "Sorry Riles… I'm just not that good with babies."

Riley snorted slightly, "I know you tell yourself that but everyone that has eyes knows it's not true. Babies love you, and as much as you don't want to admit it… you love babies."

Maya didn't meet her eyes as she followed her best friend into the kitchen. She watched Riley expertly cook while simultaneously bouncing her lively daughter on her hip.

Maya bit her lip slightly, "Do you think I'd be a good mom?"

Riley nodded immediately, "I think you'd be a great mom."

"You don't think I would push Lucas away after I become mom crazy?" Riley laughed loudly and set Penelope into the wooden highchair next to her.

"You could never push Lucas away, he loves you too much." Riley pulled a handful of cheerios and set them on the small tray.

"You just make this look so easy and I'm worried because you've always been better at me with things."

Riley snorted, "Actually you are so much more talented than me. Also, this…" She gestured between her and P, "Is not easy. Farkle is always off at his lab and while I'm happy he's following his dream, it's hard."

Maya frowned, "You and Farkle having problems?"

Riley wiped her hands, "not really. He's just had a big breakthrough at the lab and I'm worried it's gonna take longer than originally planned because I'm going back to work soon."

Maya laughed slightly, "I see the government finally came for him." Maya was completely joking and was shocked when Riley laughed and then nodded.

"Actually yeah. Nasa approached him."

"Damn. I was joking." Both of their heads turned to the apartment door as Farkle walked through. He placed his briefcase on the floor near the door and shrugged off his raincoat, hanging it up on the coat rack.

"It's really coming down out there." He said, shaking the water out of his hair. He walked up to Riley and pecked her cheek before picking up Penelope and settling on the bench across from Maya.

Maya frowned, "Damn. I didn't bring a rain jacket."

"Just have Lucas bring you one."

"He already left the apartment. Should be here any minute."

Farkle nodded and then turned to Riley, "I extended the invite to Izzy because she's been stressed at the lab recently. And she might bring Isabel, but I don't know about that."

Riley nodded with a smile, "Sounds good. Zay coming?"

Maya shook her head, "he actually hasn't left Texas yet. His flight got delayed."

"Who's been taking care of Isabel when Izzy was at the lab?" Just at that moment, Lucas came through the door with a small baby in his muscular arms and a diaper bag on his back.

"I had the day off so I took her today." Lucas said as he kicked the door closed, "Did you know it's pouring outside?"

Maya took Isabel from his arms so he could rid himself of his jacket, "yes I did. But Isabel isn't even a little wet."

Lucas scoffed, "of course not. Do you know what Isadora would do to me if she found out I let her baby get wet." Maya laughed as Lucas took a seat beside her.

Maya looked to her phone as the screen lit up. "Izzy's on her way up."

Riley smiled and set the pot on the counter, "perfect timing because I just finished." Isadora came up a moment later and instantly took her daughter into her arms. Maya smiled at the way the baby giggled and lovingly patted Izzy's cheek. The rest of the night went on as planned, the old pals ate and laughed together. Isadora made a quick exit, leaving Isabel to her friends' care, when she found out Zay had caught an early flight. She quickly brought her boyfriend back to the apartment and the clique six (plus a few extras) were reunited. Maya sat wrapped in Lucas's arms and love watching her friends and their adorable families.

Later that evening, after everyone had separated and Lucas and Maya made it back to their apartment the couple settled on the couch to a movie.

"Penelope and Isabel are so cute." Lucas said softly causing Maya to hum in agreement, "Have you ever thought about you know… us having kids?"

Maya shifted to look up at him. She bit her lip, "Kind of."

He smiled at her, "Want to maybe start trying? I mean, we're in a good place financially and we can both work from home so the parenting is equal and I know that we'd make the cutest kids."

Maya had tears brimming in her eyes. She nodded her head violently and hugged him, "I love you so much."

Lucas smiled and hugged her back, "I love you too." He pulled back and wiped away her tears of happiness, "let's have a baby."

Maya kissed his lips lightly and got up, "I can do you one better." She left the room before he could question her but she came back a moment later with her hands behind her back. She sat back on the couch and turned to him with a small smile.

"I was scared to bring this up because I know we didn't really talk about having kids seriously but rather let whatever happens happen." She smiled even larger as she showed him her hands and the small pair of shoes in them, "Well… something happened."

Lucas's eyes widened as he cupped her hands in his, "You're pregnant?!"

Maya felt even more tears stream down her face as she nodded at him. He suddenly pulled her into a tight hug and she could hear the small sobs. She laughed, "You okay?"

"I'm gonna be a father."

"You are."

"We're having a baby."

"We are."


	33. I lost the baby

#6 "I lost the baby"

Pt. 3/4 of the requested Lucaya series

* * *

Maya nervously paced around the floor as she dialed the number again. Still, no answer. She groaned in frustration and pulled at her hair worriedly. She'd been gone for fifteen, twenty minutes max. And this happened. She let out a shaky breath as Lucas stepped through the door with a small smile on his face.

Lucas took one look at his wife and noticed her anxious state, "What's wrong?" Maya bit her lip and just shook her head, not offering any explanation. Lucas took a step towards her with the intent of wrapping her in a hug but her fearful step backwards caused his worry to grow, "Maya… you're scaring me. Whatever happened, you can tell me."

Maya felt the tears sting her eyes, "I lost the baby." Lucas rushed to her and grabbed her cheeks gently brushing the tears away.

"Maya, it'll be okay. Are you okay? I mean, do we need to take you to the doctor or something? I just need to make sure that you are okay."

Maya's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she realized what he thought she meant. She shook her head furiously, "no no no no. Not this baby, this baby's fine if not a little rowdy. I meant Jacey."

Lucas had a weird reaction of relief and worry, "So the baby that's still cooking is fine?" Maya laughed slightly and nodded but Lucas stilled looked worried, "But you lost Jacey?" Maya hid her face in guilt. "What happened?"

Maya sighed and sat down on the couch, glancing at her phone for any new notifications. "So I got a call from the art gallery that said there was an emergency and I asked if I could bring Jacey because I was on mom duty but they said I couldn't. I called Riley to see if she could watch her for a half hour or so but she was busy but offered Farkle. So I quickly drove her to their apartment and dropped her off. I watched her go inside with him and I went to the gallery. I solved the problem pretty quickly and went back to get her. But no one was there so I called Farkle and he said there was a fire at his lab and he needed to check it out and see the damage so he dropped Jacey off with Zay. So I went to Zay's but he wasn't there and he's not answering his phone. I tried to reach Izzy but she's still on that business trip and Riley hasn't seen her."

Lucas ran through the actions over in his brain, "Okay so we know she's with one of our friends."

"But what if she's not!" Maya cried out, "What if during all those pass arounds someone lost our daughter!"

Lucas sat next to her and wrapped Maya in his arms, "It's going to be okay. We'll just keep trying to reach Zay and go from there."

All of a sudden their apartment door opened and Zay walked in with a laughing Jacey on his back. Maya sighed in relief and ran to them, tears streaming down her face. She quickly grabbed Jacey off of Zay's back and hugged her tightly.

"Momma!" Her small daughter cried in annoyance, "You're messing up my hair!"

Maya laughed but didn't let up on her grip, "I don't care. I'm just happy you're safe."

Jacey pouted slightly and looked up at her mom with her big blue doe eyes, "I was with Unckie Zay! He took me shopping!" Her face broke out into a wide grin as she wiggled out of her mother's grasp and ran as fast as she could to her father. She grabbed and hugged his legs before he lifted her up.

"Hey there Princess." Lucas said with a smile

"Hi daddy!" Jacey wrapped her small arms around Lucas's neck and hugged him tightly. Lucas looked over and saw the pointed glare Zay was receiving from his wife.

Lucas began to back up slowly, "Jace… why don't we go catch up over tea."

Jacey squealed loudly, "a tea party! Yay!" they were out of the room quickly and Maya instantly pushed her nail into Zay's chest.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? One, you never told me that you had my child which would have been nice. And then you just leave your apartment with her and won't answer your phone?! Do you know that I've been calling everyone to see if they've seen Jacey?"

Zay held his hands up in defense, "I'm sorry! Jacey was bored so I decided to take her to the mall to browse and people watch. We had fun." Maya narrowed her eyes at him, "I know… I know. I should have told you but I dropped my phone in the toilet literally minutes before Farkle dropped Jacey over at my house. I really am sorry and I hate that you worried."

"Of course I worried! I didn't know where my daughter was!"

"I'm sorry, maya. I really am. But she was always safe, she was never once unattended." Maya fell onto the couch with a regretful look.

She sighed heavily, "Am I a bad mom?"

Zay sat next to her and put a comforting hand on her knee, "No. Not even slightly."

"It's just… my mom did the same thing. Passed me between friends so she could go chase her stupid dream. I had learned the entire subway system by the time I was five. I don't want Jacey to grow up like that."

"But Maya, that's different. She passed you between people you didn't know, Jacey knows us. Jacey is comfortable with us. And your mom was acting alone, you have Lucas. This is only like the third time you've needed to do this because you two always have something organized."

"But work is getting crazier and this baby is almost here. I just don't know how I'm going to manage it."

Zay wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a loving (but platonic) way, "you practically run the place at the art gallery, start making demands. If they have a problem, tell them to either fix it themselves or just bring Jacey with you. They aren't going to fire you or anything like that, you're too valuable to them. And once you realize that, you're life will become substantially easier."

Maya huffed in slight disagreement. Zay sighed and explained further, "When Izzy first had Isabel the lab was only going to give her a month off. Isadora said that she would rather quit than only get a month with her newborn baby. Her department instantly apologized and offered a higher pay and longer leave to keep her. Isadora got five months off with paid leave because she was so valuable to them. Of course, she did drop in every now and then and work from home occasionally to stay caught up but since then it's been much easier for her to be a working mom."

Maya smiled and leaned her head on Zay's shoulder, "Thanks Zay. For taking care of me and my girl. She really did have fun today."

Zay shrugged, "I had fun too. Isabel is still at my mother's so I was in need for a fun time."

Maya smiled and hugged him, "Thank you again but if you ever do that again I swear I'll kill you."

Zay laughed, "I don't doubt it."


	34. I'm dying

#26 "I'm dying"

Pt. 4/4 of the requested Lucaya series

* * *

Lucas clutched his chest as he crumpled to the ground. He groaned loudly and curled into a fetal position. He coughed slightly, "I'm dying." His voice sounded hoarse and rough.

Maya stood above him with an evil smile, her infant settled nicely on her hip watching with large eyes. She laughed loudly, "Serves you right. Leaving me at home with these two rascals… you deserved this." She stooped down lower, "I've been planning this for a long time."

Lucas looked at her surprised as he sat up, his voice returning to normal. "A long time, really? How long have you guys been trying to kill me?" Lucas grunted as his four year old daughter jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Maya straightened herself out and shrugged, "a few hours. We got bored pretty quickly."

Lucas laughed and looked over to his daughter who was holding a plastic lightsaber, "I got you good daddy!" Lucas nodded.

"That you did." He reached behind him and grabbed her waist, pulling him over his head and lightly throwing her onto the nearby couch. Jacey squealed in delight as she hit the soft cushions. Maya smiled as she watched her little family. Jacey kneeled tall on the couch with her hands on her hips, "you can't do that! You're supposed to be dead!"

Lucas held his hands up in defense, "You're right. You killed me fair and square, my bad." He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "now where was I…." he suddenly gasped and clutched at his chest again falling onto the ground. He laid still for a moment before glancing at his daughter who looked completely overjoyed. He whispered, "How long do I have to be dead?"

Jacey laughed as she climbed off the couch, "until I say so."

Lucas nodded, "yes ma'am." Maya chuckled and pulled Jacey towards her slightly.

She whispered obnoxiously loud, purposely letting Lucas overhear. "What should we do while he's out?" Jacey giggled and whispered something into Maya's ear. A cheek splitting grin crawled onto Maya's face which worried Lucas endlessly. Maya nodded eagerly, "That sounds good. Why don't you get the marker?"

But before Jacey could run off Lucas jumped up, "okay okay. Dad says that he's alive again. I have a video conference and my face needs to be in tacked."

Maya walked over to him and pecked his lips in a proper greeting, "because that is the part of you that matters the most." Lucas stuck his tongue out at her as he took Sebastian from her arms. He pressed a kiss to his son's cheek and pulled Jacey into a hug with his other.

Jacey tugged on his hand, "daddy! Daddy! Guess what I did today!"

"Besides kill your father… let's see." Lucas pretended to think before slumping his shoulders in defeat, "I don't know. What'd you do?"

Jacey bounced excitedly, "I made a friend!" Lucas sat down on the couch and pulled Jacey onto his lap as he held Sebastian in his other arm.

Lucas smiled at his bubbly daughter, "That's great. I'm so proud of you baby."

Maya came into the living room with an apron around her waist, "and I invited him and his parents over to dinner so we can meet them."

Lucas eyebrows rose, "him? Jacey, who is this friend."

"His name is Derek and he's new to the school!" Lucas looked to his wife with curious eyes.

Maya sighed and settled on the chair across from them, "They just moved from North Carolina and I met his mom, Daniella, when dropping off Jacey. She's very nice and we got to talking and hit it off. I'm hoping to make a new friend as well."

Lucas smiled at his wife and then his daughter, "That sounds great honey." he lowered his voice but only slightly, "But if your mom is cooking then maybe you should warn your friend before he comes over."

Jacey covered her mouth as small giggles escaped her lips. Maya got up to walk back into the kitchen and smacked the back of Lucas's head as she passed by. Lucas grimaced and called after her, "I'm just kidding babe!" He turned to his daughter, "I'll be paying for that later." Jacey laughed and nodded.


	35. Long and winding road

Maya sighed heavily, "the long and winding road." Her students looked on eagerly as Maya leaned against her desk and crossed her arms. She shrugged, "So what do you want to know?"

 _This was something the high school did every year and honestly Maya was over it. It started when the old headmaster retired and a new one was hired, along with his wholesome and moral views. Ugh. One day each year the teachers told their classes how they got to where they are today. It was to show the students that failure and change is okay. This was the fifth time today she was going to tell her story and she was sick of it._

A student raised her hand, "everything." Maya let out a little chuckle at Rosie, she reminded Maya so much of Riley.

"Everything huh? Well I was born in the Bronx to a single mother. I went to this elementary school full of crack babies but when I was seven I met my best friend of many many years, Riley. Her father who was a teacher convinced the school board at John Quincy Adams to let me transfer for middle school. So for sixth, seventh and eighth grade I had to travel on 3 different subways to get to school. In seventh grade I actually met my future husband but we didn't start dating until the end of college." She sighed and continued on.

"So it was me and my friends and by the end of middle school we thought that we were kings and soon came in a new friend from Texas and then it was five of us going into high school together. At the beginning of freshman year my mom couldn't afford to pay for my subway fares so I started walking like 10 miles to school every morning but I got tired of that quickly. So I transferred to the school that I was actually zoned for. But the school was not good so I quickly fell in with a bad crowd and started drinking and using even though I knew it was bad. Riley's dad was worried about me so convinced the school to pay for my subway fares because I was a good artist who helped their art programs and funding.

"So then for the second half of freshman year I went to therapy and stopped going down that course and transferred back to Abigail Adams with my best friends. My high school experience is nothing too special. I wasn't popular but I wasn't a loner, I had my friends and I was happy. Then came college. Pretty much all of my friends split up for college expect me and Lucas both went to Columbia. I went on an art scholarship and because money was tight that was pretty much my only option.

"During college I decided that working with children was important to me because if I didn't have Mr. Matthews in my life to help me I don't know where I would be. So I decided to get my degree in education and art history so I could potentially teach art which is what I really wanted to do. So then out of college Mr. Matthews, who became the principal of our high school, helped me get a job there and I took it for a few years but I felt like I didn't earn the position. So I started looking for jobs in Brooklyn, where I moved, and I found this high school three years ago. They offered me the job of teaching AP art history and I've been here ever since."

Maya looked at the silent seniors and just inwardly sighed, her life was boring. "Yep. So that's me, any questions?"

Everyone rose their hand causing Maya's eyes to widen, maybe it wasn't so boring. She pointed to a kid in the back, he rarely talked. Fletcher lowered his hand as he spoke, "Why did you get into drugs when you knew it was bad?"

Maya shook her head, "I don't know. I was sad about leaving my friends and I thought that because my mom had gone down a rough path that I was destined for it and shouldn't delay the inevitable so…."

Chloe spoke up next, "When did you and your husband start dating?"

"It was the end of our second year at Columbia I believe. I think we both liked each other for a while but finally got the nerve to admit and then we got married two years ago."

"What made you want to teach in Brooklyn?" Zuri asked without raising her hand

Maya took a sip of her coffee, "Well I wanted to be closer to my apartment and it was also closer to Lucas's vet office." She noticed the silence among her students, "Is that all?" No one responded for a moment so Maya continued.

"So the point of this is to show that it doesn't really matter where you'll think you'll end up because there will always be bumps and turns along the road. Especially for you guys because you are about to go to college and start your life and just know that everything will turn out alright even if it's not where you'd think you'd end up. But enjoy this last year of high school with your friends and your boyfriends and girlfriends. Tell the person you like that you like them, worst thing is that they say no. And if they do you get up and move on. Don't let anyone else's ideas and plans for you decide what you do with your lie. It's your life and you need to live it your way. It's okay that you make mistakes as long as you don't let them stop you and you grow for them." Maya awkwardly finished, "Okay so someone say something because this is awkward."

Her class laughed and began to clap but Maya just blushed, "No no. Don't clap that's weird."

Olive raised her hand with a curious look, "Mrs. Friar?" Maya looked to her and nodded, "Not to be rude or anything because that was a lovely sentiment but I think you're downplaying your life a little too much. From little tidbits you've told us about you over the year and my photographic memory… you've skipped over many majors pieces of your life."

Maya just smiled and laughed, "That's for another time. My life was so full of things that they could've made a show on it. Now… back to the lesson."


End file.
